


Alice and Terry 20 Years Later: A Screenplay

by Mariahtessjojasper



Category: Proof of Life
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 79
Words: 69,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahtessjojasper/pseuds/Mariahtessjojasper
Summary: 26/34, 28/46, 31/50, 35/58, 42/72, 45/74, 52/78, 107/78, 78/118, 78/125
Relationships: Alice Bowman - Relationship, Dino Deane, Terry Thorne - Relationship





	1. SCENE 1  EXT. ATLANTIC COAST OF FLORIDA. SOMEWHERE NEAR ST AUGUSTINE. DAY LATE AFTERNOON

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Russell Crowe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Russell+Crowe).



**SCENE 1**

**EXT. ATLANTIC COAST OF FLORIDA. SOMEWHERE NEAR ST AUGUSTINE. DAY LATE AFTERNOON**

_A thirty-eight foot sailboat with one man at the helm. The sea is rough. Clouds dark ones are moving in. The sea is dark gray and choppy. Two sails are up and the sails are full of wind. We focus on the man. It is Terry Thorne. He is older. Hair is longer. Has gained some weight. Still handles the boat skillfully but he is working hard to hold her steady._

_He brings the boat into the St. Augustine harbor. We see him bring one sail down. Leaves the other. Pulls into the marina. Finally switches to power and pulls into his slip._

_Dino Dean is sitting on the wall along the dock above Terry's slip. A woman in a floppy cloth hat obscuring her hair and part of her face is sitting next to him. She has on white cloth jacket, faded jeans and black espadrilles. Dino walks down as Terry ties up the the boat._

  
Terry

You gonna help? You know I've got an hour of clean-up here.

DINO

Nah. Thought I'd have a beer and watch though.

TERRY

Beer down below. Help yourself. Who's that up there?

  
_Dino doesn't go below. He looks up at the woman. The woman is still sitting on the wall._

DINO

You don't recognize her?

TERRY 

Who is it?

DINO

It's Alice. Alice Bowman. The woman you’ve been waiting for. The woman you named your boat after.

TERRY

I named my boat Wonderland.

DINO

  
Come on. The whole name of your boat is Alice in Wonderland. Cause that’s what you always wanted.

TERRY

So she’s here.

.  
DINO

Yeah, she's here to see you. Us. You.

TERRY

Alice is here. She tell you what she wants?

DINO

She wants to talk to you about a problem.

TERRY:

What problem?

  
DINO

Wanted to wait til she could tell us both at the same time.Walked into the shop around noon. Asked for you. I was there. Told her you were probably sailing. Called your boat club. Said you'd signed out this morning, be in about now so took her to long lunch. We reminisced. Old times. Husband died. Heart. Got a kid in college. Life was okay since Tecala. Asked her why she didn't call you after her husband died. She said after 20 years she didn't know what to say.

TERRY

So she finally thought of something to say?

DINO

_  
_Guess so.

_  
Terry waves. The woman in the hat waves. Takes off the hat. Gets up, walks down to the boat. Alice stands next to Dino on the dock._

TERRY

You?

  
ALICE

Me.

TERRY

  
Dino said Peter died.

ALICE

Yes. He died. 

TERRY

Why didn't you call me?

  
  


ALICE

It's been 20 years. What could I say?

  
Terry:

Hello's a start.

  
ALICE

I didn't know if you'd still want to hear from me.

TERRY

One way to find out.

ALICE

  
What's that?

  
TERRY

Ask.

ALICE

I was afraid to ask.

  
TERRY

Why?

  
ALICE

I was afraid you wouldn't want to hear from me. I was afraid to ruin my fantasy.

TERRY

Fantasy safe. Still want to hear from you. You're here. I have a phone, e-mail.

ALICE

I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk in person. And there is a problem I want to talk about.

TERRY

Are you in any danger?

ALICE

No it's not like that.

TERRY

Need some time to clean-up my boat.

ALICE  
  
  


This problem I need to talk to you about. Both of you. I used the problem as an excuse to see you. Not an excuse. A reason to see you.

TERRY

  
If it's business, Dino and I are partners. He doesn't do any work, but I include him so he doesn't get depressed.

_  
__Dino laughs with a hooting sound._

ALICE

I'll talk to both of you to start. Then Terry maybe just you and me.

TERRY

  
Then just you and me, huh? Just the two of us by ourselves?

ALICE

Just you and me. Alone.

DINO

  
Fine with me.

_Dino looks at Terry. Raises his eyebrows._

TERRY

  
Feel like having dinner with me? With us? Me and Dino?

  
_Terry gestures to Dino._

TERRY

  
Do you need to talk at the shop - our office -or could you talk while we eat somewhere.

  
  


  
  


ALICE

Some talk over dinner would be okay. Some probably better in private.

TERRY

I've been out all day. I need a shower. You still like fish?

ALICE

I still like fish.

DINO

Sunset Grill?

TERRY

Noisy but good fish.

DINO

Terry's going to need a couple of hours. For the boat and for him to clean up. Why don't I look after you Alice and we'll meet Terry at Sunset Grill in two hours.

TERRY

That okay with you Alice?

ALICE

Yes, that's fine.

  
_A look passes between Alice and Terry._

DINO

Let's go Alice.

_  
__Alice and Dino leave the dock. Terry begins hosing down the boat deck. We see the name of the boat on the side. Written in script is Wonderland III._

  
  



	2. SCENE 2  INT.  RESTAURANT EARLY EVENING/SUNSET

  
  


_ **SCENE 2**_

INT. RESTAURANT DAY EARLY EVENING/SUNSET

_Crowded restaurant. Full of diners. Noisy. Dino and Alice are sitting across from each other at a table for three by the window. Nice view of the ocean from their table. Sea is rough. Clouds increasing. Gray water. Gray sky. There is a pot of clams, steamers, on the table. Dino has a glass of scotch, Laphroaig. Alice is drinking Campari and soda. Terry walks up. He has on Topsiders, no socks, faded blue draw-string pants and a cream Sweat shirt with torn off sleeves and frayed edges. Pulls out a chair, sits._

DINO

Good you didn't dress-up.

TERRY

  
Been sailing all day. Want to be comfortable.

  
_Alice smiles. Says nothing._

DIN0

We ordered clams. Waiting for some calamari. Drink? Something with an umbrella?

_Terry laughs. The waiter comes up. Brings the calamari. Terry orders a mojito._

DINO

Put an umbrella in that please.

_  
\_

WAITER

_(smiling)_

Certainly.

DINO

And another scotch for me.

WAITER

  
Laphroaig?

_  
Dino nods._

  
DINO

Alice?

ALICE

  
Not yet, thanks.

ALICE

I thought sailors drank rum.

TERRY

They do. Mojito is white rum, lime juice and crushed mint leaves. So Mrs. Bowman,

what have you been doing for the last 20 years?

ALICE

Alice please.

TERRY

  
So, Alice-Please, what have you been doing?

ALICE

You know we flew into Dallas. Then to Colorado. We stayed with Janis for 6 months. She was a saint. It was crowded with us there, but she doubled-up her kids so we could have a room of our own.

Terry

Peter's leg?

Alice

Peter's leg was pretty bad. He ended up having three surgeries. The leg healed slowly after the surgeries

and he always walked with a limp. We ran up a lot of medical bills. After 6 months at Janis 's house,

Peter got a job offer at Lanard Engineering Water Projects and we moved to Northern California.

We bought a house in Sunnyvale and we paid-off the medical bills. After Tecala, we were never the same.

Felt different. I planned to leave him, but I thought I should stay til he was better.

Til he had a new job and was settled in it.

TERRY

You were going to leave?

ALICE

I got pregnant while we were with Janis.

DINO

( _sarcastic_ )

You know Alice there are ways to have sex and not get pregnant.

TERRY

You got pregnant?

ALICE

I got pregnant.

DINO

Terry was waiting for you.

ALICE

Biological clock. I’d had a miscarriage in Africa. I told you Terry.

TERRY

Mali Jasmine

ALCIE

_(surprised)_

You remember?

TERRY

I remember.

I wanted a baby. I couldn't leave then. Peter and I settled into a routine. It wasn’t bad. I have a son. Nicholas. Nick.

He's smart, mechanical. He could take apart anything in the house by three.

He played soccer, goalie. He went to science fairs. Then he got into climbing.

He climbed Denali at 17. He wants to climb the 7 summits. He's at University of California, Santa Barbara, now. Engineering.

_The waiter brings the drinks. Terry smiles at the umbrella. Takes it out, offers it to Alice. Alice laughs. Puts it her glass. The waiter takes their orders._

ALICE

I kept track of you as best I could over the years. I'd do Internet searches usually when I was at the library.

I saw the pictures you put up on the Global website. You with your boats Terry. D

ino you with your Duke Ellington records. Dino, you were vinyl before vinyl was cool. I looked at your building on Google Earth.

I read a few articles, interviews. I never came across a wedding announcement for you Terry. I saw yours Dino.

A cheerleader? Really? I called the office a few times over the years, neither of you ever answered.

I'd hang up when it wasn't you. I might have hung-up if it had been you.

DINO

  
Ah you're the one.

ALICE

I'm the one.

_A waiter brings their orders. They begin. The fish is good. The three are comfortable together. Eat slowly. Still a special bond._

TERRY

You want to tell us what the problem is?

ALICE

Some friends of my son's, 4 friends, one his girlfriend, have been arrested in North Korea.

Six kids went into North Korea. The arrested all six but then let two go. 

TERRY

What were they doing in North Korea? 

ALICE

They took a semester off. All the kids are from Sunnyvale, grew up together, now at different U. C.s.

Three at UCLA, two from UC Santa Barbara where my son is. My son's girlfriend is at Berkeley.

One of the kids from Santa Barbara, Pietro, a Chinese major, had a conference in Beijing. His way to China was being paid.

The others decided it was a chance to see China with somebody who had studied the culture, knew the language.

After his conference, they just traveled around China, finally went up to Dandong. 

It's across the Yalu River from North Korea.

TERRY

(smiling)

We know where Dandong is, Alice.

ALICE

Oh, of course you would. So in Dandong they were offered a tour into North Korea by an expat. My son's girlfriend is an archaeology major.

She knew about some caves just outside Pyongyang and the guide said he could take them.

The expat said it was perfectly safe, so they went. They were in the caves and she was taking pictures with her phone.

The North Koreans arrested all six kids. Arrested the guide too. After one day they released the guide and two from UCLA.

They kept the two from Santa Barbara, one from UCLA and the Berkeley girl. It's not clear why.

TERRY

  
Haven't heard anything about this.

DINO

  
I heard something. Bits. Pieces. Some kids detained. North Korea. Crack-pot demands. One of the kids sick?

ALICE

The girl Sarah from UCLA is asthmatic. The North Koreans want 5 million per child. And some other things. 

TERRY

And the family has been told the US government doesn't pay ransoms.

ALICE

(nodding)

There is a news blackout so far. The State Department is involved. FBI, some special team. Some private agencies I think. 

The families feel the different agencies jockeying for control, that there are power struggles among them.

The families asked me to contact you. Offered to pay my flight here. 

DINO

Why?

ALICE

Peter's kidnapping and rescue were pretty well known in our community. Peter would

speak from time to time to different groups.

Civic groups, clubs, high schools. Peter always said he owed you two his life

and made you seem like a combination of Seal Team 6 and Delta Force. 

TERRY

  
Qui audet adipiscitur

ALICE

That is Latin for what?

DINO

  
Who dares, wins. It's Terry's Special Air Service motto.

TERRY

  
Wait, maybe it was "Who cares who wins"?

_Both laugh._

_The waiter comes, asks about dessert, coffee. They order coffee. Dino has chocolate cake._

DINO

  
What did they detain the kids for?

ALICE

They were arrested for spying.

TERRY

  
Can't imagine Dino and I or any of our guys getting kids out of North Korea. Bad place.

Pretty buttoned-up. This is government stuff. 

ALICE

I know. I didn't make any promises. Really, they don't think you can go in and rescue the kids. It’s trust.

They don’t know who to trust. They want you to help them figure out who to trust.

They want help handling the State Department people and the FBI and whatever others there are.


	3. SCENE 3 INT. SUNSET GRILL - NIGHT

**SCENE 3**

**INTERIOR SUNSET GRILL - NIGHT**

_Alice and Terry and Dino are still at the table. The waiter clears, then brings coffee and Dino's cake. A man in a suit walks briskly up to the table. Late 30's, attractive. Looks a little like Ryan Gosling. He stands looking down at them. Focuses on Alice._

MAN

Mrs. Bowman, I need to speak with you for a few minutes.

  
_The man opens a wallet, shows an ID to Alice. Quickly closes it._

TERRY

( _polite_ )

Can we have a look at that ID again please, mate. It was a little fast for me. 

MAN

( _shows the ID to Terry again._ )

State Department. Winston Babbitt.

ALICE

I don't know you. I'm here with old friends. Trusted friends. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them.

BABBITT

  
I need to speak with you alone. Now.  
  


TERRY

Mrs. Bowman would be happy to meet with you mate, tomorrow at our office. She's had a long day and we are having dinner.

_Terry gives him a business card._

  
TERRY:

10:00 AM

_Terry looks at Alice. Alice nods._

BABBITT

  
Mrs. Bowman we know that Angela's mother Mrs. Wyatt spoke to you. There are things she may have told you that are secret. You cannot repeat them. I could have you arrested if you don’t cooperate with me, Mrs. Bowman.

  
_Babbitt looks at the card Terry gave him._

  
BABBITT:

This card says Global Risk Management and Protection.

ALICE

I am just here having dinner and catching up with some old friends.

  
BABBITT

You have to speak to me. I repeat, I can have you arrested you if I wish.

_Dino stands up. Terry stands as well. Both face Babbitt. Terry covers Alice's hand with his hand. Alice looks down at Terry's hand covering hers._

DINO

  
Fuck you Babbitt. You come in here, interrupt our dinner 

and start threatening to arrest a woman who hasn't done

anything. What kind of shit is that?

Some cocked-up Patriot Act bullshit?

What kind of an asshole does that? 

You see that man sitting over there?  
  
He is a reporter from the New York Times.

Somebody I've known for years. If you try to arrest her

you are going to get into a fight with me and my friend

Terry here. 

We may look like old guys but we are

both ex-Special Forces 

and we don't give a fuck about two on one

and we are going to beat the shit out of you

and I'm going to call the reporter over

while we fight with you. And there is going to be a scene,

you're gonna end up with at least a black eye

and a bruised kidney.

You'll be pissing blood for a week.

There’ll be broken furniture.

The management will call the St. Augustine PD

to break it up

and they will have to arrest all three of us asshole.

And I am a fucking consultant for the St. Augustine, PD.  
  
And they are going to say sorry to me and release me

and Terry and you are going to have to get bailed out

and have to explain your fucking black-eye

and a New York times article.

And pay for the broken furniture.

You think you can fucking explain

to Foggy Bottom how you let something

get so fucking out of control.

Think you can explain how you got

into a physical fight in a restaurant

and got your picture in the New York Times?

_Dino pulls out his phone and takes a picture of Babbitt. Babbitt steps away from the table. Hands up. Surrendering._

  
BABBITT

Whoa. Okay. Okay. Easy. Lets calm this down.

_  
Babbitt looks at the card._

  
BABBITT

Yeah. Okay. Tomorrow at 10:00 AM.

  
_Babbitt walks away. Dino laughs. Terry shakes his head. They both sit back down. Alice is wide-eyed._

  
TERRY

Goddammit Dino. Were we going

to beat-up some poor guy

from the State Department? Two on one?

DINO

  
He was a pussy. No risk, man. He was going to back down.

  
ALICE

So Dino

DINO

  
Just protecting you.

DINO

  
You got State Department assholes chasing you Alice?

ALICE

Looks like it.

TERRY

Dino what do you think? Call Jensen?

  
_Dino already has his phone out. And is punching in a number._

TERRY

Tell him we need him at 9:30 tomorrow at the office. 

Tell him we may have a little State Department problem

and to bring anyone else he thinks might be helpful.

_Dino gets up, walks outside holding the phone to his ear. Terry looks down. Takes his hand off Alice's. Looks at her. She looks back. Holds his gaze. Finally looks away. The waiter comes up to them._

WAITER

Everything is okay sir? 

TERRY

Fine, thank you. Alice would you

like something else? A brandy maybe?

_Alice shakes her head. She looks a little in shock._

TERRY

Maybe more coffee.Thank you.

_The waiter leaves_

TERRY

Jensen is our lawyer.

Good guy. Want him there in the morning.

_Dino comes back in._

DINO

  
He'll be there at 9:30.

Will bring somebody who can do State Department. 

ALICE

Thank you. Add it to my bill.

_Alice yawns. Covers her mouth._

  
TERRY

Do you have a place to stay Alice?

_  
The waiter comes offers more coffee. Dino nods. He pours coffee for all of them. The waiter leaves the check._

ALICE

I have a room at a nice place, at Casa Monica.

TERRY

  
I wonder if your State Department friend

might try to see you there later, Alice.

DINO

  
I would if I were in his shoes.

I'd wait and watch til she went to her room.

Then would bang the fuck on her door.

TERRY

  
Do you want to go back to the shop

and talk tonight, we can do that.

Or we can talk in the morning. You were just yawning.

  
_Alice covers her mouth._

ALICE

I'm a little tired.

  
The rest could wait until in the morning.

DINO

Maybe we should stash her in the Wonderland

for tonight. Wouldn't find her there.   
  


TERRY

He found her at the restaurant.  
  
Maybe followed her from the plane. 

ALICE

The Wonderland?

DINO

Terry's boat is called the Wonderland. 

ALICE

Like in Peter Pan?

TERRY

  
That's Neverland.

ALICE

Oh right.

DINO

  
Wonderland. Like Alice in. Actual name of Terry's boat is

Alice in Wonderland. Cause that is what he has always

wanted. You on the boat. You in the boat. Alice in

Wonderland. Alice on his boat. 

ALICE

What? Is that true?

TERRY

  
From time to time used to think about

what it would be like to take you sailing.

_The waiter comes with a coffee pot offers the coffee. Alice nods. He pours for all of them again. Glances at the check. He leaves._

ALICE

Not sure I could sleep on a boat.

I've only been sailing a few times.

I'm a little afraid of the water.

I don't swim well.

DINO

Maybe Wonderland not a good idea. You could stay with me.

Or at Terry's. We both have extra bedrooms.

TERRY

  
I have an old beach house.

  
Atlantic ocean out the back door.

Comfortable. Extra room.

ALICE

  
My things are at the hotel.

TERRY

  
We can stop by and get your things.

ALICE

  
If the man from the State Department is there,

is watching my room won't he just follow us.

DINO

  
He might like to follow. But that won't be possible.

ALICE

Why not?  
  


DINO

  
Because Terry and I are very good at not being followed.

TERRY

  
He agreed to wait until tomorrow.

We gave him a specific time.

He might want to see you alone, might wait at the hotel,

but I doubt he'd bother to follow you.

DINO

He followed her to the restaurant.

TERRY

  
Well either way we can be sure she is not followed tonight.

TERRY

  
I'd feel better if you stayed with me or with Dino.

DINO

Terry's is right on the beach. Nice place.

ALICE

I don't want to impose.

DINO

  
Doubt it will be an imposition.

TERRY

Not an imposition.

DINO

We'll go pick up your things.

You can call and check out tomorrow.

No one will follow you to the beach. Or bother you there.

TERRY

  
Okay. I'll go on out to my place,

straighten up a little, make up the bed in the guest room.

Son brought me a great bottle of rum last time he was here.

Stuff is $250 a bottle. Haven't opened it. Waiting for the right time.

DINO

  
Right time is here.

We can open Henry's rum, talk for a little while at

Terry's tonight if you're up to.

ALICE

  
Okay. Rum might put me to sleep.

Even with the coffee I've just had.

  
_Alice reaches for her wallet. Terry shakes his head._

ALICE

No let me pay.

TERRY

  
Dinner is on us.

ALICE

  
Put it on my bill.

DINO

If you become a client we will.

  
_Terry pays the check. The walk out together._


	4. SCENE 4  EXT ST. AUGUSTINE. BEACH ROAD. NIGHT

**SCENE 4**

**EXT ST. AUGUSTINE. BEACH ROAD -TERRY'S BEACH - NIGHT**

_Dino and Alice are in a dark SUV. Dino is driving. He turns down a narrow road that winds between sand dunes and beach grasses and some scrub brush. Houses on each side of the road. Spaced far apart. He pulls up behind an old beach house, weathered wood. Soft light from the windows. Alice rolls down the window. Takes a deep breath._

ALICE

Smells like the ocean.

DINO

Well, yeah. It's a beach house.

Ocean out there. Beach house on the beach.

Built in the 40's. Terry loves it. Old boat. Old house.

He bought it 15 years ago. Has kept it pretty much as it was.

Repairs it as needed. It's comfortable.

Two small bedrooms, two small baths.

Big kitchen, big fireplace. Half of upper floor is deck.

  
_There is a beat-up Land Rover parked behind the house. Alice points to the Land Rover._

  
ALICE

Terry's?

DINO

Yeah.

  
_Dino knocks on the door._

ALICE

  
My things.

  
_She walks to the back of Dino's SUV. Dino follows her._

DINO

  
I'll get them.

  
_Rain begins falling. Big soft drops._

  
ALICE

It's raining.

DINO

  
Been trying to rain all day.

  
_Dino lifts the bigger bag out of the back._

  
ALICE

Thanks I'll take the small one.

  
_Alice takes one bag, Dino the other. The door opens. Light shines out. Terry silhouetted in the doorway. The rain gets heavier. Alice and Dino walk quickly toward the door carrying the bags._

TERRY

  
Not followed?

  
DINO

Definitely not followed.

TERRY

  
Welcome Alice.

**S**


	5. SCENE 5  INT. TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE NIGHT

**SCENE 5**

INT. TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE - NIGHT 

_Terry's Beach House . There is a big faded turkish rug, reds and blues thread bare in some places covering the floor of a great room. A big stone fireplace along one wall. Nice small fire in the fireplace. A raised stone hearth. Shelves on the walls next to the fireplace. Dark old wood shelves. Built in. A sextant on one of the shelves, books on another. A Gurkha knife in a stand. An old telescope. Some trophies high up. An old rifle on a stand. Some shadow boxes. Some big sea shells. Some framed pictures. Most black and white. Two lamps are on. Three mismatched arm chairs. Comfortable looking. Two wood chairs back a little. Captain chairs. An old couch with a plaid wool blanket over the back. A dining table with 6 chairs on far side of the room from the fireplace. A kitchen beyond that._

_Alice walks in looks around. Dino and Terry follow. Terry stops, stands watching Alice._

ALICE

Comfortable, warm, looks the way

I imagined your place would look.

  
TERRY

( _polite_ )

Nice to have you here.

ALICE

  
  
I didn't know houses in Florida had fireplaces.

TERRY

Some do. Gets chilly at night near the water

even in September. Damp. Fire's nice.

Could live without it Just like it.

  
_Terry opens a door off the living room. It reveals a small room with a window. A twin bed, freshly made up . A night stand with fresh flowers in a vase. An extra blanket at the foot of the bed._

TERRY

You can put your things in here. There's a bathroom there.  
No tub, just a shower. But all yours.

I'll bring you some towels later. There’s an extra blanket,

like I said can be chilly and damp at night.

ALICE

You always have fresh flowers in your guest room?

TERRY

(laughs sheepishly)

I was out of coffee, so I stopped on the way home

to pick some up.

Saw the flowers at the check-out.

Thought you might like them. 

_Alice puts her bag down on the bed. Touches the flowers. Smells them. Smiles. Dino follows her in with the other bag. Puts it on the floor. They come out. Alice goes to the fireplace. Stands in front of it. Turns toward Terry._

TERRY

Your hotel was probably nicer.

  
ALICE

I like it here. 


	6. SCENE 6 INT. NIGHT  LATER IN TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE

**SCENE 6**

INT. TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE - NIGHT LATER   
  


_Terry in the kitchen, gets two glasses out of the cupboard._

TERRY

Do you want coffee, Alice? I'll make some.

This rum should be good.

ALICE

Okay a little rum.

  
 _Terry gets another glass. Brings the three glasses in the living room._ _Puts them down on a table. Opens the rum._ _Pours._

_Takes the first one to Alice._

ALICE

That's too much. I'll fall asleep.

DINO

Drink what you want. One of us will finish it.

_Alice takes the glass, puts the glass on the raised hearth. Sits down on the floor by the fireplace. Picks the glass up. Holds the glass up. The firelight shines through the glass._

ALICE

Looks like honey.

  
_Terry hands a glass to Dino. He drinks a long drink._

DINO

Looks like honey and tastes like ambrosia.

TERRY  
  


Had ambrosia much, Dino?

  
DINO

Yeah it tastes just like this rum.

TERRY:

So what’s the rest of it? What did you not want to say in the restaurant?

ALICE

The families have been told the Koreans want 5 million for each child, they want a public apology from the

president and the vice president. And they want it now. They probably want a Disneyland for Pyongyang

for all I know. If the US doesn't pay them, they say they are putting the first child on trial in two weeks.

They are going to start with the asthmatic girl. The families get different messages from State and FBI

and the others. The families don't even know where some of the people who come in and out are from.

FBI, NSA, CIA, CBS, HSN, PDQ. Who knows?

DINO

  
What is HSN? I know NSA, CIA, CBS and PDQ.

  
ALICE

_(laughs)_

Home Shopping Network. I threw that in. I shouldn't joke. I feel for them. I know what it's like.

At least I know for a husband. It's worse for a child I imagine. That must be the worst.

Anyway, the latest some families heard is Korea doesn't want the kids and they are willing to sell

the kids to anyone who will pay including Russia or Iran or Syria. Well not sell I guess,

just give the kids to whoever pays the $5 million fines. State says no they aren't. Impossible.

Families heard Korea has been offered 4.5 million by Syria so North Korea says somebody in the US

better come up with more soon. Families know US official position is we don't pay for hostages.

The parents are terrified if the US government won't pay and the kids are sold to some

country or some terror group, the kids could be used for propaganda, videos on the internet.

Or end up like Warmbier and held for years. These are mostly nice middle-class families, mom and

dad both work. They are all comfortable. One family the Zelinski's have family money,

they could maybe pay, but the others have no trust funds or rich uncles. The other three could mortgage

their houses but the most any could get is two million. More likely a million and a half.

  
TERRY

  
What do the families want from you? From us?

  
ALICE

From me, they wanted to know someone understood. And

that it worked out okay for someone. That people come

back alive and go on with their lives. From you? They want

you to come and tell them who to believe, who to trust,

and what to do and not do, and reassure them that this

could turn out okay.

DINO

This will sound cold, but Alice they can't afford us.

And even if they could, to pay us $3000 a day

to reassure them and tell them not to believe

any of those assholes is pretty expensive.

ALICE

My house is paid for. Peter invested well. He left me with something like 2 million

dollars. It's in CDs, Fidelity and Vanguard. I don't really

need all the money I have. I have pretty simple tastes.

All I need is enough for my son to finish school. Maybe

subsidize a mountain climb or two.  
  


ALICE

Do you have a buddy price?

DINO

An Alice price you mean?

ALICE

What could you do for these families for say $50,000?

TERRY

We shouldn't get involved in this Alice. We need good

relationships with State and FBI and CIA for what we do.

We go in there and you know we are going to step on toes.

ALICE  
  


Well you didn't seem to worry about

Winston Babbitt's toes.

  
TERRY

Dino was just having fun.

We'll make up with him tomorrow.

  
DINO

Yeah.

  
_Terry takes a deep breath. Looks at Dino. Dino shakes his head._

  
TERRY:

As a favor to you and

for old time's sake - it was Peter's rescue

and the banker's rescue that made Dino

believe we could start our own shop.

He dragged me into it. And it's worked out

pretty damn well, especially for Dino.

I do all the work. He just sits around

waiting for his next cheerleader.

  
_Dino makes a hooting sound._

  
  


TERRY:

If Dino says okay, we'll come to California

and meet with these people. We’ll charge you expenses.

It won’t cost $50,000.

DINO:

No. We can't take her money. We can’t help these people.  
  


ALICE

Please.  
  


DINO

No.  
  


ALICE

Dino, please.

_  
Alice puts her drink down on the hearth. Gets on her hands and knees. Crawls across the rug to Dino. Reaches up, takes his hand._

  
ALICE

I am begging you. On my knees.

DINO

Begging? Dammit, Alice don't do that. Don’t beg.

Get up. Please. No. Stop. NO. DAMNIT. Get up.

  
ALICE:

Please Dino I know how it feels.

These are just ordinary people.

  
DINO:

Fuck. Okay, okay. All right, FUCK.

Only because it's you Alice. I'll do this for you.

For you. For old time's sake.

  
_Alice kisses his hand._

  
DINO

Stop. Terry will get jealous.

  
 _Alice crawls back over to the fireplace. Sits down. Stretches out her legs, retrieves her drink. Takes a drink_.

  
TERRY

That was interesting. 

  
ALICE

Long day, too tired to stand up.  
  
Seemed easier to crawl.

Would you like me to crawl over to you and beg you?

It’s not too late.

  
_Alice puts her glass down. Starts to get on her hands and knees._

  
TERRY:

Not necessary. I already said yes.

But will remember for the future.  
  
Okay. Dino has agreed, we’ll do this,

Alice, we’ll listen to the families.

We'll give them a few days.

~~~~~~~~_Dino lifts his glass._  
  


DINO

For old times.

  
_Alice and Terry lift their glasses. Drink._

ALICE

And good outcomes.

DINO

I'm going to head out. Jensen will be there

at 9:30. You guys be there by 9:00?

  
TERRY

Yeah we'll be there at 9:00.

  
_Dino gets up. Drinks the last of the rum in his glass. Puts his empty glass down on the table._   
  


DINO:

See you two tomorrow.

  
_Terry walks him to the door._

  
TERRY:

Goodnight, mate.

  
_Dino looks past Terry at Alice sitting_

_on the floor in front of the fire._

  
DINO

_(smiling)_

Could be, could be a good night.

  
_Dino leaves. They hear his car start. Then the car sound fades away._


	7. SCENE 7  INT.  TERRY’S BEACH HOUSE - NIGHT - EVEN LATER

** SCENE 7 **

**INT. TERRY’S BEACH HOUSE GREAT ROOM - NIGHT EVEN LATER**

_Terry sits back down in the armchair across from the fireplace. Alice is still sitting on the floor. She is holding the glass of rum in two hands. Legs stretched out. Leaning against the hearth._

ALICE

What time is it? 

TERRY

2345 hours (twenty three four five). 11:45

ALICE

What time in California?

TERRY

8:45. 

ALICE

I'd like to call Cherie. I know what it's like. Just knowing you will come will make them feel a little better.

I remember how relieved I felt when you came back. 

_Alice gets out her phone. Calls Cherie._

ALICE

Cherie. Hi It's Alice. No I'm still in Florida. It's been a long

day for me. But they are coming.   
  
Both of them. Dino and Terry.   
  
Yes I had dinner with them and they agreed. 

No charge. It's a favor to me.   
  
No, it's fine. Really. 

I'm not sure. In the next couple of days.

No it's nearly midnight here.

I'll call you tomorrow. I don't know anything else.

Just that they agreed to come.

And it will be soon. Try not to worry.

Of course. All I did was worry. 

No need to thank me I understand. Bye. 

TERRY

A favor to you? No charge? 

ALICE 

They have enough to worry about. I don't mind.

I told you . I'll pay. Up to $50,000.

I need to text my son. Let him know. 

_Alice texts on her phone for a few minutes. Puts her phone down. Her phone plays the first notes of "Ain't no mountain high enough". Alice laughs._

ALICE

_(on the phone)_

Hi sweetie. No it's midnight here. 

I'm fine. I'm tired. Yes I'm staying in a safe place.

Very safe. No I'll be here for a day or two.

Yes they are going to come and meet with the families.

I'll ask him. I'm sure he will if he has time. 

I know you've wanted to meet Mr. Thorne. 

I'll let you know when I have a flight scheduled. 

Good night sweetie. I love you. 

_She hangs up._

TERRY

Alone at last. 

ALICE

  
So you thought of taking me sailing.

TERRY

  
Imagined what it would be like a few times.

ALICE

  
I'd imagine it sometimes.

Coming here.

Just getting on a plane. Just showing up.

TERRY

  
Why didn't you?

ALICE

  
I had a child. I didn’t know if you still wanted me.

TERRY

  
Could have brought your son.

It would have been okay with me.

ALICE

  
I couldn’t take him from Peter.

ALICE

I worried you had forgotten all about me.

Had somebody else.

TERRY

  
Never forgot you. Lived with someone for a while.

A few years. Andrea. Nice girl.

Had been a chef on a yacht. Good cook.

Dino thought I didn't appreciate her cooking.

Wanted more than I could give her.

ALICE

What did she want?

TERRY

A ring, marriage, children, house in the suburbs.

ALICE

  
You weren't in the field any more.

You could have done that.

  
_Terry stands up goes across the room turns off the lamp. Goes back to his chair. Sits down. Turns off that lamp too. The fire illuminates the room, soft light, moving patterns and shadows._

ALICE

  
Why are you turning off the lights?

TERRY

  
Sometimes like to sit here with just the light from the fire.

  
I've imagined you here. I used to imagine you here.

ALICE

  
Not lately.

TERRY

  
Not lately.

TERRY

  
I kissed you once.

_Terry gets up, walks over to the fireplace. Kneels down on the floor close to Alice facing her.  
Alice is holding her drink in two hands in front of her. Terry takes the drink and puts it down on the hearth._

ALICE

  
Are you nervous?

TERRY

  
No.

  
_Terry takes Alice's face in his hands, brushes her hair back, leans forward kisses her tentatively. Then more forcefully. She puts her hands behind his head, puts her fingers in his hair. The kiss lasts a long time. He takes her by the shoulders, turns her and gently pushes her down on the rug on the floor. Lies down on his side next to her. Kisses her again. The kiss goes on and on. He pulls back and sits up. She is still lying on the floor. He sits looking down at her. His face illuminated by firelight._

TERRY

You are beautiful.

_  
He leans down kisses her again. Alice puts her arms around him. Pulls him down over her. They lie on the floor kissing. Stroking each other's faces, hair. The kisses are gentle and sweet and slow and full of longing but slowly become more sexual. Terry pulls back. Sits up._

_TERRY_

  
We are lying on the floor.

Do you want to go somewhere more comfortable.?

ALICE

Like your bed?

TERRY

Other comfortable place besides my bed. The couch for one.

ALICE

  
I want to stay here by the fire.

TERRY

  
Is there anything else you want?

ALICE

  
I want you to keep kissing me. What do you want?

TERRY

Happy with kissing you. 

Eventually would like to take you to bed. 

ALICE

Maybe just kissing for tonight.

_  
Terry leans over her again, brushes her hair off her forehead, kisses her again. She puts her hands on each side of his face, slides her hands up into his hair. The kisses begin sweetly but slowly become more passionate More sexual. Terry pulls back. Sits up. Stands up. Alice sits up._

TERRY

  
It’s late. Maybe time to stop for now.

  
_He gives her his hand. Helps her up._

ALICE

  
I thought I might take a shower before bed.

TERRY

  
I'll get you some towels.

_Terry goes into the hallway, returns with a stack of towels, clean and neatly folded, edges a little frayed._

  
TERRY

I'll just put these in your room.

  
_Terry walks into the guest room. Puts the towels on the bed._

TERRY

  
The mattress is new. You should be comfortable here.

ALICE

  
Thank you.

TERRY

Sure.

_  
Terry walks out of the room. Kisses her lightly as he passes her._

TERRY

  
I'm just going to read for a little while by the fire.

_Alice takes the towels, gets things from her suitcase, goes into the bathroom, showers washes her hair. Terry goes back to his chair, turns the lamp on, picks up a book from the table. It is Master and Commander by Patrick O'Brien. He glances from time to time toward the closed bathroom door. The sound of the shower is clearly audible through the door. He puts the book down from time to time and looks into the fire. The shower sound stops. Alice comes out a few minutes later. Wrapped in a towel and with a towel turban style around her head. She is carrying her clothes in one hand and holding the towel around her with the other hand._

  
ALICE

I'm going to bed now.

TERRY

  
Okay. Good night.

ALICE

  
Good night.

  
_She goes into the guest room and closes the door. Terry reads for a while. Marks his place in the book. Puts the book on the table. Turns off the light. Goes into his room._

_Leaves his bedroom door open._

*


	8. SCENE 8  INT. TERRY'S BEDROOM. NIGHT SOME AMBIENT LIGHT.  STILL LATER

**SCENE 8**

**INT. TERRY'S BEDROOM. NIGHT SOME AMBIENT LIGHT LATER THAT NIGHT**

_Terry undresses. Leaves his clothes on a chair. Turns off the light, gets into bed. Terry falls asleep._


	9. SCENE 9  INT. TERRY'S BEDROOM- NIGHT, SOME AMBIENT LIGHT EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT

SCENE 9

INT. TERRY'S BEDROOM. NIGHT SOME AMBIENT LIGHT EVEN LATER THAT NIGHT

_Terry's room is dark. Terry is asleep in his bed. Snoring slightly. There is a little light from the fire though it has burned low. Mostly coals. Alice stands in his doorway. She has on a short loose t-shirt and light drawstring knit pants. She knocks softly on the open door._

ALICE

Terry. Terry. Are you awake?

_Terry sits up slowly. Rubs his eyes. Groggy with sleep._

TERRY

I’m awake.

_He reaches out to turn the lamp by his bed on._

ALICE

Leave the light off please.

TERRY

Okay

ALICE

I can't sleep.

TERRY

No?

ALICE

I want to be in here with you.

TERRY

In my bed?

ALICE

Yes. In your bed.

TERRY

I'm not wearing anything. Do you want me to put something on?

ALICE

No. 

_Terry slides over. Alice walks over, lifts the cover, climbs into bed next to Terry. Sits next to him. He turns her face toward him. Takes her face gently in his two hands. He begins kissing her again. Sweetly at first slowly at first then more urgently_

TERRY

Lie down.

_Alice scoots down in the bed. Terry leans over her. She puts her arms around him pulls him down. Kissing him. Long slow kisses. Terry pulls back._

TERRY

Alice, I don't want to stop with kissing. I can. But I don't want to

ALICE

I know.

TERRY

You know what?

ALICE

That coming in here was saying it’s okay to do more than kissing.

_He kisses her. Slides his hand under her shirt._

ALICE:

Do you want me to undress?

TERRY

I’ll take care of it.


	10. SCENE 10  INT. TERRY'S BEDROOM -  MORNING,  DAY.

**SCENE 10**

**INT. TERRY'S BEDROOM - MORNING - DAY.**

_Alice awakens in Terry's bed. Terry is gone. She hears a shower. She sits up in the bed. She is nude. Her night clothes are on the floor next to the bed. She gets up. She puts on the pants and the t shirt . The shower stops. She gets back on the bed. Leans against the headboard. Terry opens the bathroom door. He has a towel wrapped around his waist._

TERRY

Good morning.

_  
Terry walks over to Alice kisses her lightly. He’s smiling._

  
TERRY

That was fun.

_Terry walks over to the chair, takes off his towel. Picks up his drawstring pants off the chair. Pulls them on. Pulls on his t-shirt from the night before. Turns back to face Alice._

TERRY

You have a date with the State Department and my lawyer at 9:30.

ALICE  
  


I just want to go back to sleep. It's still night in California.   
  


_  
He walks over to her.  
_

TERRY

Come here.

_  
She crawls across the bed to him. Looks up at him. He kisses her._

TERRY

I woke up next to you and I thought I was dreaming.

  
_Alice gets up._

ALICE

Do you dream about me?

TERRY

Sometimes.

ALICE

  
After all this time.

TERRY

Yes

ALICE

  
What kind of dreams?

TERRY

You here. Us in Tecala. You on the boat with me. Would

wake up and realize it was a dream.

This morning thought it was just another dream.

ALICE

Did you pinch yourself this morning to be

sure you were awake?

TERRY

No. Pinched you.

ALICE

  
Should I look for a bruise?

TERRY

  
I would never pinch you that hard.

_Terry puts his arms around her, kisses her slowly. A long slow sweet kiss. Alice pulls back._

  
ALICE

Coffee. If I have to stay up, I need coffee. 

TERRY

I made coffee.

  
_Terry goes in the kitchen. Alice follows him in. He pours two cups of coffee.  
  
_

  
TERRY

What do you want in it?

ALICE

  
A little milk.

_Terry brings her one of the cups of coffee.  
_

TERRY

  
You said you wanted to talk to me. Just the two of us.

ALICE

  
I did say that. But I don’t need to now.

TERRY

  
No?

ALICE

  
Had some questions about us, about you and me.

TERRY

  
Don’t have the questions any more

or you have your answers?

ALICE

  
Both. I don’t have the questions anymore

because I have my answers.

TERRY

  
You have your answers?

ALICE

Last night in front of the fire. Last night in your bed.

I have my answers.

TERRY

Maybe you could think of some more questions,

we could answer in front of the fire or in my bed.

ALICE

I guess it would be good to have the answers

confirmed. Do we have to meet the

State Department guy Babbitt?

TERRY

  
Easiest way. Let's get him out of the way

and then we can spend the rest of the day

as we like.

ALICE

  
What would you like?

TERRY

  
An encore.


	11. SCENE 11 INT. CONFERENCE ROOM DINO AND TERRY'S OFFICE - DAY

**SCENE 11**

**INT. CONFERENCE ROOM TERRY AND DINO'S OFFICE - DAY**

_Terry and Alice enter the conference room. Dino is already there sitting at a conference table._

  
DINO

So do we grovel or threaten our Mr. Babbitt? Or let Jensen and whoever handle him.

TERRY

  
We let Jensen take the lead. What we pay him for.

_  
The telephone on the table rings. Dino picks it up. Listens. Nods._

DINO

They are early. Ask them to wait a minute. I'll come down.

DINO

  
Jensen's here. Brought some woman lawyer with him.

ALICE

( _sarcastically)_

  
What there are women lawyers? I had no idea.

DINO

  
I've never understood what you saw in her, Terry. So many pretty sweet girls around.

TERRY

Okay Alice. How about if you let us do this our way.

ALICE

  
Your way being what?

TERRY

  
You came down here for our help. If you want our help you have to let us do it our way.

ALICE

  
He is threatening to arrest me.

TERRY

  
People from the State Department can't arrest people.

He'd have to get someone else to do it. FBI or police of some kind.

  
_Dino leaves._


	12. SCENE 12  INT   TERRY AND DINO'S CONFERENCE WITH BRIGGS AND MAC ROOM LATER

**SCENE 12 INTERIOR TERRY AND DINO’S CONFERENCE ROOM DAY**

_Dino enters with_ _a man in his early 60's and a beautiful woman, tall, stark white chin-length hair, 3 inch heels and a business suit. Maybe Chanel. Maybe Anne Klein. She looks to be in her early 40's._

TERRY

  
This is our friend Alice Bowman.

Mrs. Bowman may be in a little bit of trouble

with the State Department.

Alice, this is our lawyer, Briggs Jensen.

A good ole boy. But Harvard trained.

BRIGGS

  
Please call me Briggs. It's a terrible name.

You know these Southerners and their names.

This is Erin McIntyre.

ERIN MCINTYRE

  
Call me Mac, please. Nice to meet you Mr. Thorne,

Mrs. Bowman. And you must be Mr. Deane.

DINO

  
Dino is fine.

TERRY

  
Terry.

  
_Terry shakes Mac's hand._

ALICE

Call me Alice please.

BRIGGS

  
I don't know what we are into here.

Mac here is for any issue with the State Department.

If she can't help, she'll know who can.

_  
A woman comes in with a tray. A coffee pot, scones, orange juice, plates and cups._ _Mac and Briggs get out legal pads pens put them on the table._

TERRY

  
You met Gemma downstairs.

She runs this place.

Without her, we are nothing.

  
_Gemma puts things out on the table. Nods to Terry and Dino. Smiles. She leaves._

DINO

  
Okay. Where do we start.

We have about a half-hour before

some asshole who says he is

from the State Department comes.

BRIGGS

Let's start with what happened last night.

Mac is probably going to ask most of questions

if that’s okay.

DINO

  
Yeah sure. Okay.

We had taken our friend Alice here

for fish dinner at Sunset Grill.

This guy comes up, right up to our table,

interrupts us, wants to talk to Alice.

Flashes State Department ID.

She asks him to talk in front of me and Terry.

He refuses, demands to speak to her alone.

Threatens to arrest her if she refuses.

We offer him a 10:00 appointment with her here.

He threatens again.

So Terry and I threatened to beat the shit out of him.

TERRY

  
And Dino took his picture.

_Mac starts laughing. A warm uninhibited laugh. Mouth slightly open, white teeth. Eyes closed._

  
MAC

_(still laughing)_

You told some unsuspecting guy from the State

Department you were going

to beat the shit out of him. And you took his picture.

At Sunset Grill.

  
  
DINO

_(Looking intently at Mac)_

You're laughing.

MAC

 _(continues_ _laughing )_

  
Give me a minute.

This isn't what I was expecting.

MAC

( _Mac keeps laughing. Takes a deep breath. Gets control of herself.)_

Poor guy.

Okay. Alice, why are you getting threatened

with arrest by some poor guy

from the State Department?

ALICE

_(Alice looks at Terry.)_

  
I don't know.

  
  
TERRY

Alice lives in California.

She flew down here to talk to me and Dino

because some friends of her son have

been arrested in North Korea.

There is a news blackout for now.

Alice's husband was kidnapped years ago

and Dino and I were involved

in getting him freed.

The story of our involvement in freeing

Alice's husband was known by the parents

of the kids. ~~~~We don't

know why the State Department guy -

his name is Babbitt, Winston Babbitt -

came on so strong. He said he knew that the mother

of one of the kids had spoken to Alice.

Said something about government secrets.

_The phone on the table buzzes._ _Terry pushes speaker._  
  


GEMMA (O.S.)

Mr Babbitt is here.

TERRY

  
Is he alone?

GEMMA (O.S.)

  
He's alone.

He has a big brief case though.

He looks a little scared.

TERRY

  
Okay thanks.

MAC

  
So did the mother say

she wasn't supposed to talk to you.

ALICE

No. She just said all the parents

think their phones are tapped

that someone is even listening

to what they say in their homes

and that we should talk at the beach.

MAC

_(making notes)_

And you talked at the beach.

ALICE

We drove over to a place called Half Moon Bay.

On the Pacific Ocean.

Before we got in the car, she said,

“Don't talk in the car.”

And after we got in the car,

she wouldn't say a word.

She motioned to me to leave my phone in the car.

She left hers in the car too.

We got out went down to the beach,

but she wouldn't say anything til we got to the waterline.

We took off our shoes and walked along the waterline.

Later I talked to all the parents.

Same thing. We went to Half Moon Bay.

They are all paranoid about being listened to.

They don’t know who to trust.

MAC

  
Tell me.

DINO

  
What are we paying you Mac?

MAC

  
I'm $1000 an hour and we were on the clock

from the time I walked in the door downstairs.

DINO

  
Give her the short version, Alice.

TERRY

  
Give her any version you want Alice.

ALICE

Mrs. Wyatt, Cheri, said the families

are getting different stories

from different people.

MAC

  
Go on.

TERRY

  
Anything you should warn Alice to leave out?

MAC

  
Not sure. Probably not. Let's hear it Alice.

ALICE

  
Six California kids, college kids,

3 from UCLA, 2 UC Santa Barbara and 1 Berkeley

were traveling in China. They went up to

Dandong across the Zalu river from North Korea.

Some American expat offered the kids a cheap

tour down to Pyongyang. He told the kids

it was quite safe. He was persuasive.

One of the girls is an archaeology major.

There are some caves outside Pyongyang

she wanted to see. So the kids went for it.

When they were in Pyongyang, they started

taking pictures of the cave paintings

and of each other. 

All of them got arrested for spying.

The Koreans released two of the kids. And the guide.

The two from UCLA. No ones knows why.

Those two are back in China, in Dandong.

They should leave for home in a couple of days.

The other four are still detained.

The families are not sure where the kids are.

State is telling them the kids are together.

One family has been told the kids have been separated.

They've been told Korea wants 5 million for each -

they call it a fine - and an apology

and maybe some other things.

Koreans are threatening show trials.

Someone told one of the families

that Korea is threatening

to sell well has offered the kids to anyone who pays

the five million per child.

Iran, Russia, Syria. Maybe ISIS. Because

the USA isn't paying.

State tells the family that is not true,

that that would never happen.

None of the families know who to trust or what to believe.

Someone told one of the families that

Korea had been offered

4.5 million for each of the kids.

Families hear USA policy is no ransom, ever.

The families are terrified the kids will be sold.

Warmbier isn't the worst.

The parents are terrified one of their children could be

used for propaganda, video of the kids saying anything

could be put on Youtube by ISIS.

That is worse.

They came to me because Peter my husband

had often talked about his rescue.

The families asked me to ask Terry and Dino for help.

MAC

Why ask you to ask Terry and Dino? Why not ask your husband? Why is it you in all this?

ALICE

My son almost went with them. The girl from Berkeley is my son’s girl friend. My husband died two years ago.

MAC

  
I'm so sorry.

  
ALICE:

Thank you.

ALICE

  
I think what the families want is for Dino

and Terry to help them figure out

who they can trust. And what they should do.

I don't think they imagine that Dino

and Terry and their guys

can get the kids out of North Korea.

MAC

  
Any idea Alice what might

have been a state secret.

ALICE

The thing about Korea threatening to sell the kids?

MAC

  
Maybe. It's not obvious to me.

TERRY

  
It's 10:00. Want to make Babbitt wait?

Or stick to the time.

BRIGGS

  
Let’s stick to the time. Mac, you need anything else?

MAC

  
No I'm good. Let's see what he has to say.

Alice when we get to his questions,

limit your answers to what he asks.

Don't elaborate or speculate. If you're not sure look at me.

We can excuse ourselves for a few minutes

if you need to ask me something or tell me something.

He is on our turf. We control what happens.

ALICE

Okay.

TERRY  
( _picks up the phone)_

  
Hey Gemma. Bring him up. We're ready.


	13. SCENE 13 INT  TERRY AND DINO'S CONFERENCE ROOM DAY MORNING  LATER BABBITT

**SCENE 13 INT TERRY AND DINO'S CONFERENCE ROOM DAY MORNING LATER**

  
_The door opens and Gemma appears with Winston Babbitt. She shows him into the room._

TERRY

Mr. Babbitt. Welcome.

Glad you could make this time work out. We want to apologize for last night.

We got overly protective of our friend Alice.

We did ask our lawyer Briggs Jensen to be here this morning and he brought Ms. McIntyre.

We just wanted to be sure Mrs. Bowman's rights were protected.

  
_Babbitt shakes hands with Briggs and Erin McIntyre. They exchange business cards._

TERRY

  
Please have a seat.

  
_They all take seats around the conference table. Alice sits between Mac and Terry._

BABBITT

  
Your secretary said I looked scared.

I’m not scared.

TERRY

  
She's not our secretary.

She's our shop manager. Gemma Nomani.

She's hardly ever wrong about anything.

I guess she could have misread your emotions somehow.

BABBITT  
  


I want to begin by apologizing.

I overreacted last night. I apologize for myself and

for the Department of State.

I was wrong to come on so strong.

I apologize for that. I made a few calls last night

and I learned your firm is very well thought of

by people over at State.

Supported by people at State.

I am sorry we got off on the wrong foot.

I apologize for my behavior last night at the restaurant.

DINO

Got your hands slapped good eh Babbitt.

BABBITT

  
They told me Mr. Deane you are the one to watch out for.

And Hank George said to tell Hugo to stand down

or he'll come down here and kick your ass.

  
DINO

( _laughing_ )

That old bastard insisted on calling me Hugo?

Where the fuck is he?

BABBITT

He's a Deputy Head of Security over at State.

DINO

  
He's a pussy. Tell him he can come

down any time and try to kick my ass.

MAC

  
Mr. Babbitt, I'm sure everyone here appreciates

your conciliatory tone and the apology.

Am I to understand that there is no danger

of Mrs. Bowman's being arrested by anyone

on your say so.

BABBITT

  
Yes. No. Let me apologize again Mrs. Bowman.

You are in no danger from me.

I will absolutely not be asking anyone to arrest you.

I should never have said that.

DINO

  
No you shouldn't have fucking said that.

TERRY

  
Dino, we are going to accept Mr. Babbitt's apology

and we offered our own

and we don't want Hank George

whoever he is coming down here.

Okay Mr. Babbitt, apology accepted.

What now?

BABBITT

  
Mrs. Bowman, people at the State Department are

trying very hard to get these kids home.

No one wants another Warmbier.

BABBITT

  
Would you be kind enough to answer some

questions for me.

ALICE

  
I would have answered your questions last night

Mr. Babbitt if you had been willing

to ask them in front of Mr. Thorne and Mr Deane.

  
BABBITT

Again I apologize.

MAC

Ask your questions please Mr. Babbitt.

BABBITT

  
Will you tell me what Mrs. Wyatt

told you when the two of you went to the beach.

MAC

  
Don't answer that Mrs. Bowman.

MAC

  
Mr. Babbitt, please ask my client specific questions.

BABBITT

  
Did Mrs Wyatt tell you four children

had been detained by North Korea?

ALICE  
( _Alice looks at Mac. Mac nods.)_

  
I already knew that before Mrs. Wyatt and I talked.

BABBITT

  
How did you learn about the kids being detained.

ALICE

  
May I speak to Mac for a few minutes.

BABBITT  
(annoyed)

If you must.

  
  


_Dino stands up. Moves around behind his chair. Pushes in the chair. Leans on the back_ it.  
  


BABBITT

I mean sure. Of course. Sure.

Take whatever time you need.

  
_Dino sits back down. Pours some orange juice for himself. Alice and Mac walk away from the table to the other side of the room. Speak quietly to each other_

ALICE

It was my son who told me.

MAC

  
Tell him. He is basically a good guy.

Last night there was a little too much

testosterone in the room with these guys.

You can be pretty honest with Babbitt.

He wants to move up. This is an important job for him.

He'll behave now.

  
_They go back and sit down._

ALICE

  
My son is a student at UC Santa Barbara.

He has dated Angela Wyatt off and on since high school.

They are more or less a couple.

They have known each other since kindergarten.

My son was supposed to go with them

but he didn’t want to take a semester off.

The kids in their circle know about the kids being detained.

According to my son it's being discussed on-line.

The kids know there is a media blackout.

None of the kids are talking to the press

or even outside of their circle.

They understand the danger.

Mrs. Wyatt called my son

and asked if he would talk to me.

He already knew the kids had

been taken when she called.

The kids who got out had talked to their friends.

My son asked me if I would be

willing to talk to Mrs. Wyatt, Cheri,

and then to the families. My husband was

kidnapped 20 years ago and held for ransom.

Some of the families had heard my husband speak

about his kidnapping and what I went through.

My husband spoke to many local clubs

and high schools over the years

The families wanted to talk to me

because they thought I would understand.

And then they asked me if I was in touch

with the men who had rescued Peter

and if I could get those men to talk to them.

  
BABBITT

Was any dollar amount

for getting the children back

mentioned to you.

ALICE  
( _Alice looks at Mac. Mac nods.)_

  
Cheri said the families have been told the North Koreans

want five million dollars for each child.

BABBITT

  
Did she say anything about

what North Korea is threatening

to do if the money isn't paid?

ALICE

  
She said that there would be show trials

starting with Sarah the asthmatic girl

and that one of the families was told the children might be, well, turned over to whomever would pay the fines. 

BABBITT

  
Do you know who told the family that that

the children might be turned over, sold?

  
ALICE:

No.

BABBITT

  
Do you know which family was told?

ALICE

  
No. No one said. They all seemed

to know about it.

BABBITT

  
Was there any discussion of who the children might be sold to?

ALICE

  
Cheri said they were told Syria or Iran maybe ISIS.

BABBITT  
( _groans)_

I assume all this can remain in this room.

MAC

  
Of course, Mr. Babbitt. Nothing you've

said here will leave this room.

BABBITT

  
The threat to sell the kids, the State Department

has not confirmed this.

We are not even sure who said this.

We know the families began discussing this

a few days ago.

No one the State Department has

spoken to admits saying this to any of the families.

BABBITT

  
Mrs. Bowman, do you know these families?

Would any of them say something

like this as a hoax? Or to get attention?

ALICE

  
The kids have all been together in different ways

since elementary school.

Soccer, swimming, school clubs.

I know the families mostly through the kids.

I know the Wyatt's the best.

Except the Wyatt's, none are really friends,

though I would say I have been friendly with all of them.

  
BABBITT:

Is there anything you can think

of about any of the families?

ALICE

  
No they seem to be just ordinary Silicon Valley families.

Good jobs, well-educated.

Not rich but well off, hardworking.

Except the Zelenskis- they are rich.

Family money. But he works like the others.

The kids were all in public schools.

The schools there the public schools have

more to offer than most private schools.

All the parents are good citizens.

Kid-oriented. I mean the kids are all

high achievers, math, science.

Lots of activities. One of the kids Noah is 

Aspergers. He is brilliant but socially delayed.

The kids there there and my son have always

protected him. They understand him. Kept him from being bullied.

BABBITT

One last thing. Well, I guess two.

Would you contact me if you hear

anything further about this selling of the children.

ALICE

  
They think you or someone, FBI, someone

has their phones tapped.

And that you are listening to them in their houses.

Cherie wouldn't even talk to me in her car.

When I met with Cherie and the parents

we went to the beach. They think you hear everything they say.

MAC

( _sarcastic_ )

  
Gosh. If you all are listening in on these families

I sure hope you-all have some things in place -

some warranty-like things.

ALICE

  
I've told you all I know.

I am not really willing to talk ~~with~~ to you again.

MAC

  
Mr. Babbitt, how about this?

If Mrs. Bowman hears anything else

she thinks might be relevant for you

she will discuss it with me. And I will help her make the decision.

BABBITT

  
I can live with that.

The second thing is Mr. Thorne are you

and Mr. Deane going to get involved in this?

TERRY

  
Who wants to know?

BABBITT

People above me want to know.

TERRY

  
How far above you?

BABBITT

  
People in Foggy Bottom.

TERRY

  
Dino and I are going to talk to the families.

We are not going to go in to North Korea

to try to get the kids out. We see no option there.

We are just going to talk

to the families, reassure them, see if we can help them

make sense out of this. Maybe help them to be a bit more organized.

BABBITT

  
Could you stay in touch with me?

TERRY

  
You want to be a liaison for us with State?

  
BABBITT

Yeah, I'd like to be liaison for you.

TERRY

Okay, we can try that.

  
DINO

As long as you don't go all asshole on us.

  
BABBITT

I'll try really hard not to go all asshole on you.

  
DINO

Okay then. We're good.

  
MAC

Thank you very much for coming Mr. Babbitt.

You may also contact me if I can be helpful.

  
Terry:

Why did you leave the families and follow Alice here?

  
BABBITT

State sent two of us to the families.

Me and a woman fluent in Chinese and Korean.

Lucy Chou. She's still there with the families.

DINO

She’s fluent, how about you? You fluent in Chinese or Korean?

BABBITT

( _laughing_ )

I speak Japanese and French. I got assigned

because the moron at State who did the assignment

on this thought if I spoke Japanese,

I could probably get by in Korean and Chinese.  
  
  


  
DINO

Government operation.

  
TERRY

Why'd you follow Alice?

  
BABBITT

We knew Mrs. Wyatt talked to Alice. And that Alice talked to the families.

Mrs. Wyatt took precautions so what she said to Alice couldn't be heard.

And then they did the same when they talked to the families.

It made us curious. So I reported up the chain and the decision

was made for me to follow Alice to see what she did.

  
TERRY

What are you doing next?

BABBITT

  
I fly back to California tonight.

_Terry looks at the business card Babbitt gave him._

TERRY:

This number good?

  
BABBITT

Let me give you my personal cell.

  
_Terry hands him back the card. Babbitt writes a number on the back._

TERRY

Let me give you my personal cell as well.  
Only for your use. No one else. That includes Foggy Bottom.

  
BABBITT

I'm honored.

  
DINO

Don't be. He's doing it for Alice not you man.

  
BABBITT

I thought we had a truce, Hugo.

  
DINO

We are not on a fucking first name basis, chum.

  
_Mac laughs. Babbitt shakes hands with everyone, apologizes several more times and leaves._

  
DINO

What the fuck is going on Alice?

ALICE

How would I know?

DINO

They think someone, one of the families is screwing around with them.

Maybe a hoax? Maybe winding them up. That's what Babbitt implied.

ALICE

I've told you everything I know. Why did he call you Hugo?

DINO

  
Cause Hugo is my fucking name. Don't use it. No one who knows me, uses it.

What have you gotten us into Alice?

MAC

Dino, come on. She's trying to help.

DINO

  
Help? Maybe. But Terry has always had a thing for Alice

and Alice, it seems, has a thing for Terry.

This is just their excuse to see each other again.

TERRY

  
Take it down a notch Dino.

DINO

Yeah, okay.

  
  


  
_Mac and Briggs begin gathering up their things._

  
DINO

Mac, wait. Man, you are gorgeous. Are you free for dinner?

I'm in love with you.

It's that laugh. You have a Goddamn beautiful laugh.

  
MAC

Dino, do you know what I used to do

before I got into federal law?

  
DINO

You are going to tell me and it isn't good is it?

MAC

  
No Dino it isn't good. I was in the San Francisco District Attorney's Office.

I worked on sexual harassment and sexual assault.

DINO

  
So if I say you are beautiful

and I'm in love with you that's harassment.

MAC

  
Could be.

  
DINO:

But would you have dinner with me?

  
MAC

Actually Dino I'd like to. Any guy who protects his friends

the way you protected Alice and is willing to scare the shit out

of some poor State Department guy is somebody I might want to get to

know better.

  
BRIGGS

I haven't said much, but Mac, I am warning you,

don't do this. His last marriage was to a cheerleader.

  
MAC

A cheerleader? What team?

  
DINO

Miami Dolphins.

  
MAC

I like the Dolphins.

  
DINO

I have box seats. I know the G.M. Do you like Duke Ellington, Mac?

  
MAC

I do. Give me your hand, Dino.

  
 _Terry, Briggs and Alice are sitting quietly. Watching._  
 _Dino puts out his hand. Mac turns it palm up._ _Takes a felt tip pen out of h_ er _still open briefcase. Uncaps it. Writes a number on Dino's palm._

  
MAC

Call me in a couple of hours. I need to write up my notes.

And I have a couple of appointments.

Then you can take me to dinner.

  
_She laughs again. That warm open laugh._ _Briggs and Mac leave. Dino sits down._

  
DINO

She's going to break my heart isn't she?

  
TERRY

Sometimes it's worth it.

  
DINO

Well I guess when it comes to heartbreak,

you two would know, wouldn't you?

  
 _Terry and Alice ignore him_.


	14. SCENE 14 INT  TERRY'S BEDROOM  DAY

***SCENE 14**

INT TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE LIVING ROOM DAY AFTERNOON

_Terry and Alice are back in the beach house._

  
ALICE

I really do need a nap.

  
TERRY

Okay.

  
ALICE

it's chilly in here. May I borrow this blanket for a couple of hours.

  
_She points to the blanket on the back of the couch._

  
TERRY

Of course.

  
_Alice takes the blanket. Goes in the guest room. Leaves the door open. Pulls the curtains, darkening the room. Takes off her shoes. Pulls the spread away from the pillow. Fluffs up the pillow. Lies down on the bed on top of the spread. Pulls the blanket over herself._   
_Terry comes in, stands in the doorway. Looks down at her._

  
TERRY

You could nap in my bed. I could just sit next to you and read. You'll be warmer next to me. I wouldn't disturb you.

  
ALICE

What if after a nap, I want to be disturbed?

  
TERRY

I imagine I could arrange to disturb you then.


	15. SCENE 15  INT. TERRY’S BEDROOM DAY

**SCENE 15**

**INT. TERRY’S BEDROOM DAY**

Alice _is sleeping. Curled-up on Terry's bed. She is snoring softly. The blanket from the couch is over her. She is on her side with her back to Terry. He is sitting next to her reading. He has one hand resting on her side. She opens her eyes. Rolls on her back. Stretches. Terry moves his hand, touches her cheek, pushes her hair back. S_ _miles dow_ n _at her._

  
TERRY

You snore.

  
ALICE

I do not.

TERRY 

  
It's a nice snore, like a cat sound.

  
ALICE

What do you know about cats?

  
TERRY

A neighbor cat visits me.

  
ALICE

What time is it?

  
TERRY 

Florida time or California time?

ALICE:

Both.

  
TERRY:

It's 4:00 PM Florida time. It's 1:00 PM California time. Want a Special Forces trick?

  
ALICE:

Is it for killing someone?

  
TERRY:

On an operation that lasts more than 24 hours, when Special Forces land they set their watches to local time and proceed.

You get in sync with local time as soon as you can.

  
ALICE:

Is that what you think I should do.

  
TERRY

That is what you should do.

_  
Alice sits up. Leans against the headboard. Pulls her knees up. Puts her arms around her knees._

  
ALICE

I'm awake and I've rested. So I should pretend its four o'clock.

  
TERRY

It is four o'clock here.

  
ALICE

So I should call Cherie. You know how hard the waiting is. When will you go? What can I tell her? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
TERRY

Day after tomorrow. But she can call us for any reason now. We don’t have to be there.

We’ll advise them starting now. Give her this number. 

_Terry gives her a number ._

ALICE

Thank you. Thank you Terry.

_She kisses Terry on the cheek. She gets up off the bed, gets her phone. She walks into the guest room. Calls Cherie._

ALICE

Cherie it's Alice. I know I couldn't sleep either. Dino and Terry are coming. Day after tomorrow. Terry want you to have a number you can use for him any time, day or night. Starting now he'll be your consultant. I'll text you the number in a minute. Oh hi Tom. Yeah they are both coming. Terry first then Dino. Dino has to do something in Turkey. But I'm going to text you a number. Terry said to give you his direct line and you can call anytime now. If you have questions or something happens. It's okay Tom. No it's okay. It's what they do. I understand. I do. Yeah day after tomorrow. No, I'm glad I could help. Try not to worry. Bye. 

_She texts them the number Terry has given her. She puts her phone in her pocket. Picks up the vase and the flowers and takes them into Terry's bedroom._

_Terry is standing at the door to his study. He watches her move the flowers into his room._

  
ALICE

If I'm going to sleep in here, I want my flowers in here.

TERRY

What makes you think you are going to sleep in there?

ALICE

I was pretty welcome last night. You said you wanted an encore.

TERRY

Did I said that? An encore, huh? 

ALICE

Wait. You said an encore. Have you changed your mind?

TERRY

Don't want to be taken for granted.

ALICE

Yes you do. The flowers stay. Where is your TV? Do you have a TV?

  
TERRY

No.  
  
  


ALICE

But you like sports. Don't you watch soccer, sports, the America's Cup, news, movies?

  
TERRY

I read. News on my laptop. Could watch movies on it, I guess. Sports on laptop. Soccer.

Sports I care about watching or a movie, I go to Dino's. He has three big TV's.

  
ALICE

What if I lived here?

  
TERRY

Do you want to move in?

  
ALICE

Do you want me to move in?

  
_Terry walks over to her. Leans over kisses her._

  
TERRY

Yeah. I want you to move in.

  
ALICE

Okay. Wait. One day? And you want me to move in? 

  
TERRY

You brought it up. You said okay.

ALICE

It was a long time ago. It was an intense time. Maybe we aren’t compatible. I'm older. I've aged.

TERRY

Both older. You look the same to me. Feel the same.

No one would call you old. A buff bow and lovely lines. Weatherly stiff and fast.

Very fine if well-handled. No you are in your prime.

  
ALICE

Well-handled huh? By you you mean? Wait, are you talking about a boat? 

  
TERRY

_(laughing)_

Paraphrasing the words of Captain Jack Aubrey in Weir's movie.

Made from the book I'm reading. Master and Commander by Patrick O'Brien.

I'll show you what it means. 

_He takes her by the hand and pulls her into the bedroom._

TERRY

Get on the bed. 

_Alice gets on the bed. Sits up. Leans against the headboard._

TERRY

Lie down. Scoot over. 

_Alice slides down. Terry lies down on the bed next to her. Terry leans over her. Kisses her, puts his weight on his arms at first. Doesn't let himself lie on her. Then Alice puts her arms around him pulls him down. Terry kisses her then pulls back._

  
ALICE:

Why are you pulling away? You promised to disturb me after my nap.

  
TERRY:

I didn't promise.

  
ALICE

It sounded like a promise.


	16. SCENE 16 INT TERRY'S BEDROOM

**SCENE 16**

INT. TERRY'S BEDROOM - EARLY EVENING

_Terry and Alice are asleep on Terry's bed on top of the covers under the blanket from the couch. Alice’s head on Terry’s chest. His arm around her.  
Terry wakes up._

  
TERRY

I'm getting up.

  
_Alice lifts her head off him. Moves away. She fluffs up the pillow, puts her head down on it. Terry gets up. He's nude. Picks his clothes up off the floor. Gets dressed._

  
ALICE

What time is it?

  
_Terry looks at his watch._

  
TERRY

It's 1800. 6:00.

  
ALICE

In the evening?

  
TERRY

Yeah

  
_Alice sits up. Terry stands at the foot of the bed and looks at her._

  
ALICE

Why are you looking at me like that?

  
TERRY

How am I looking at you?

  
_Terry's phone buzzes._

  
TERRY

Hey Dino. You're on speaker.

  
_Terry sits down in the chair. Alice throws back the blanket. Gets up. Terry smiles at her. She picks up her clothes from the floor, gets dressed. Straightens the bed. Gets back on it. Sits leaning against the headboard._

  
DINO (OS)

Hey man. I called her. She wants to go to dinner. With me. Where should I take her? The best place.

I want to take her to the best place.

  
TERRY

I don't know, mate. You take women out a lot more than I do.

  
DINO

She's different.

  
TERRY

You know all the best places.

  
ALICE

Dino, it's Alice.

  
DINO

Who the hell else would I think it was? Are you two in the bedroom?

  
  


ALICE

Where is your favorite place to go for yourself? The place whose food you like for yourself. For dinner.

  
DINO

Me by myself?

  
ALICE.

Yeah.

  
DINO

Favorite is a place over in Neptune Beach. BBQ. Great BBQ.

  
ALICE.

Take her there.

  
DINO

No Alice. I want to impress her. I want to wow her.

  
ALICE.

You already impressed her, Dino. That's why she said yes.

  
_Terry gets up, walks over to the bed, hands Alice the phone. Goes back and sits down in the chair._

  
ALICE.

She likes you Dino. She'll go to bed with you tonight if you want her to.

  
DINO

No she won't. She wouldn't.

  
ALICE.

She will. If you give her the chance. You are different from the men she knows. She's probably already been taken

to all the best places between here and Miami. Dino, you know you are not the first guy to try to wow her.

But she's into you Dino. She is. Your goofy Special Forces GI Joe thing hooked her. And you made her laugh.  
  


DINO

That laugh. Man, she has the laugh of an angel.

  
ALICE.

You two are already halfway in-love. Take her to your BBQ place. Tell her. Call her back,

so she can dress for it. And tell her it's your favorite place. Tell her you have never taken a girl there.

  
DINO

I have never taken a girl there.

  
DINO

Alice are you sure?

  
ALICE.

Yeah. And change your sheets.

  
DINO

I don't change my sheets. I have a housekeeper for that.

  
ALICE.

Dino. You need nice clean sheets. You can figure it out or call your housekeeper.

Or do you want us to come over and change the sheets while you're out.

  
DINO

I'll call the housekeeper.

  
_Terry starts laughing._

And when you are at dinner you offer to bring her back to your place

to listen to your Duke Ellington records. Do you dance?

  
DINO

Of course I dance. I dance.

  
ALICE.

Pick some record you can dance to - slow dance to- and dance with her.

DINO

I don't want to screw this up.

  
ALICE.

She'll kiss you when you are dancing. She'll let you know taking her to bed is okay.

Go slow. She'll make the first move.

  
DINO

What do you think Terry?

  
TERRY

I don't know mate. Sounds like she knows what she is talking about.

  
DINO

Okay. You better be right about this Alice.

  
ALICE.

I'm right.

  
_Dino hangs up. Alice puts the phone on the nightstand._

  
TERRY

Advice for the lovelorn. Shall I take you out for BBQ and slow dance with you to my Duke Ellington records?

  
ALICE.

Do you have Duke Ellington records?

  
TERRY

No. And I don't have clean sheets. Some strange woman forced her way into my bed last night.

  
_Alice gets off the bed. Walks over to him. He opens his arms to her. Puts his arms around her. Pulls her into his lap. Alice kisses him._

  
ALICE.

I like kissing you.

  
TERRY

Want to get married?

  
ALICE.

You want to marry me? Just like that. One day together.

  
TERRY

Always wanted to marry you. Tomorrow good for you?

  
ALICE.

You have a ring?

  
TERRY

Can get one.

  
_Terry kisses her. Long kiss. Picks her up. Carries her back over to the bed. Puts her down._

  
TERRY

Move over.

  
_Terry lies down beside her._

  
TERRY

So do you want to marry me?

  
ALICE

Okay.

_Terry begins kissing her again. Moves on top of her. Pulls back._

  
TERRY

Are you really willing to marry me?

  
ALICE.

If you want me to.

  
TERRY

I always wanted you to. Have been waiting.

  
ALICE.

How would we do that?

  
TERRY

We can figure it out.

  
TERRY

Get up. Let's pick up dinner and go down and eat on the boat. It's cleared up. It's warm enough.

  
ALICE.

Just go down there to eat? In the dark?

  
TERRY

There are lights on the dock. On the boat. People sit on their boats eat, talk, play music.

You have deck shoes?

  
ALICE

What are deck shoes?

  
TERRY

Rubber soles, sneakers, tennis shoes? Or you can go barefoot.


	17. SCENE 17 EXT. TERRY'S BOAT NIGHT

###    
  


**SCENE 17**

EXT. TERRY'S BOAT - NIGHT

_Dock lights are on. Terry's boat is dark but the dock light illuminate it. They are carrying bags with cartons of take out Chinese food. Terry hands Alice on to the boat. Unlocks the cabin. Terry opens the hatch slides it back. Goes below, turns on some lights. Brings out cushions. Folds down a table_

_  
_TERRY

Put the food here and wine here. Put the cushions there. Have a seat. I'll get plates from below and glasses.

_  
He goes below. Brings back plates, glasses, napkins, forks. A candle._

  
ALICE

Boats. I feel unsteady on them. Don’t like the feeling. I usually avoid boats. This boat is moving. All the time. You can feel the water moving through the boat. It's rocking back and forth. I feel like I am losing my balance when I walk

  
TERRY

Sit down.

  
ALICE.

Yeah. That's better. Sitting down is better.

  
TERRY

Boat people like being near the water, near their boats, on their boats.

ALICE

Are you like that? You like just sitting on your boat?

  
TERRY

Sometimes I do. It's peaceful.

  
_Terry puts the candle in a glass. Lights it. Puts out two glasses, opens the wine. Pours a glass gives it to Alice. They open the cartons. Chinese food_

_._  
TERRY

Are you my fiancé now?

  
  


_Alice Holds up her hand. Wiggles her fingers._

  
ALICE

I don't see a ring on one of these fingers.

TERRY

Oh yeah. A ring.

  
_Terry holds his glass up. Toasts._

  
TERRY

Alice in Wonderland.

  
_Alice laughs. Lifts her glass. Pauses, then drinks. Terry's phone buzzes. He takes it out of his pocket._

  
TERRY

Hey Dino. You're on speaker. Alice can hear you.

  
DINO

Are you two still in the bedroom?

  
TERRY

We're on the boat.

  
DINO

I took her for BBQ. I don’t know if I should ask her back to my place.

  
ALICE

Dino, what are you 16 years old? Where are you?

  
DINO

I'm calling from the head.

  
TERRY

Bring her down here. We're eating. Almost finished. Bring some wine or something. Cappuccinos. Some dessert. Join us.

  
DINO

Okay thanks. Yeah. I'll see if she wants to see your boat.

_Dino hangs up._

  
TERRY

Don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this.

  
_Alice sips her wine. Leans back. Puts her legs out along the bench. Slips her shoes off. Kicks them off the bench._

  
ALICE

Dino was right. About the pregnancy, I should have used something.

TERRY

You wanted a child. You enjoyed being a mom. You're proud of your son.  
  


Peter was a good father?

  
ALICE

He was. We had fought. He said “I'm tired of your agenda."

That was almost the last thing he said to me before he was kidnapped. My agenda. A baby.

After he was kidnapped, after he thought he might die, then he wanted to be a father.

His agenda became having a child. We both changed. In different ways. But yes he was a good dad. 

  
  


TERRY

So how were you changed?

  
ALICE

You know.

  
TERRY

Tell me.

  
ALICE

You. Maybe felt about you the way Mac feels about Dino.

  
TERRY

_(laughs)_

Me? GI Joe?.

  
_Terry lifts up Alice's legs. Sits down. Puts her feet in his lap._   
  


TERRY

Nice feet.

  
_Terry begins gently massaging her feet._

ALICE

Warm hands. Foot massage. Gently rocking boat. Is this what life would be like with you.

TERRY

I guess you are going to find out.

  
TERRY

So I am your GI Joe?

ALICE

In a way. From the beginning you were so steady. So sure. In control. Calm. And wry, like you had seen it all.

The night you came back, when all the money was out, you moved so quick, you were violent but under control.

I thought about what it would be like to have sex with someone like that.

  
TERRY

With me. You thought about what it would be like having sex with me.

  
ALICE

Yes. You were practically aw shucks ma'am. Polite. So sure of things.

But I could see you could be violent. 

  
TERRY

Never dangerous to you.

ALICE

I know. You were tender with me. kind. It is something else - something dangerous

there in the background.

  
ALICE

I thought what I felt for you in Tecala might be circumstantial. It wasn't. I never got over you.

  
TERRY

Why didn't you call me. Come to me?

  
ALICE

Why didn't you come to me. Call me?

  
TERRY

The soldier thing, I guess. Can't be, couldn't be, the guy who takes the wife while the other guy is away.

Lowest thing there is in the military. Couldn't be that guy. Falling in love with you was bad enough.

Kissing you was worse. Had to walk away. Let you go. Wanted you. But you had to

come to me after Peter was back. You had to choose me.

  
ALICE

Same for me. I couldn't be that woman. The woman who gets involved with another man while her

husband is away in danger. I couldn't just tell Peter sorry, I fell in love with the guy who negotiated

your release and rescued you but now I'm leaving you for him. I wanted to come to you.

I wanted to be with you. I couldn't. I thought if I waited a little while I could leave.

  
TERRY

But you got pregnant.

  
ALICE.

I got pregnant.


	18. SCENE 18  EXT. - TERRY'S BOAT - NIGHT

**SCENE 18**

EXT - TERRY'S BOAT . NIGHT

_The boat is in the slip. They are sitting on the boat drinking wine. Alice still has her feet in Terry's lap. He is still gently massaging them._

TERRY

What kind of ring do you want? An engagement ring, right? It's been a long time since I married anyone.

  
ALICE

We need to get to know each other. But I don't want to see anyone else. 

TERRY

Move your feet. I need to get something.

  
_Alice lifts her feet. Terry moves them aside and gets up and goes below. Comes back with some wire and wire cutters._

  
ALICE

What's that?

  
TERRY

Guitar string. Wire cutters.

  
ALICE

You play the guitar. Could you play Greensleeves?

  
TERRY

If I had the music. Without the music, not sure. Might be able to pick it out. Why Greensleeves?

ALICE

My father played guitar some. He always played it. He’d tune his guitar, then play Greensleeves. He played it to me

when I was little as a lullaby. It’s played as a Christmas song. My dad said Led Zeppelin’s

Stairway to Heaven was derived from it. I think of it when I think of guitars.

  
ALICE

Where is your guitar?

  
TERRY

Old one down below. Two more at the house.

  
ALICE

Would you get it?

  
TERRY

Maybe later. Doing something now. Give me your finger.

  
ALICE

Which one?

  
TERRY

Whichever one you want your engagement ring on.

  
_Alice offers her left hand._

  
ALICE

The finger between the middle finger and the little finger. Supposed to be that one

for wedding rings, engagement rings.

  
TERRY

Okay. Hold still.

  
_Terry wraps the guitar string around her finger twice. Slides the loop off. Holds the wire in the loop in place._   
  


TERRY

Okay. Lift your feet up again.

  
_He slides back under her feet. Puts her feet back in his lap. Coils the wire wraps it back around itself. Wraps the loops he has made with what is left of the wire, wrapping the band. Takes some copper wire out of his pocket and wraps a 1/4 inch band of the copper over the ends of the guitar string. Cuts the copper wire. Tucks the ends of the copper wire under itself so the ring is smooth all the way around._

  
TERRY

Give me your finger.

  
_Alice leans toward him. He slips the guitar string ring on her finger._

  
ALICE

This is my engagement ring?

  
TERRY

Yes.

  
ALICE

How did you learn to do that?

  
TERRY

Youtube. Saw something on recycling guitar strings. How to make rings and bracelets.

  
ALICE

So the guitar down below is now missing a string. Can you still play Greensleeves.

  
TERRY

Can try.

  
_Terry’s phone buzzes_

  
TERRY

Hey Dino. You're on speaker.

  
DINO (OS)

So are you. I'm with Mac. Okay if we stop by the boat?

  
TERRY

Sure. Need another bottle of wine.

  
MAC (OS)

We'll bring Ice Wine and dessert.

  
ALICE

Don't think I've ever heard of Ice Wine.

  
MAC (OS)

It's a dessert in itself.

  
DINO (OS)

45 minutes.

  
TERRY

Fine. Alice wants to marry me. And I'm going along with it.

  
DINO (OS)

Took you two long enough.

  
MAC (OS)

Congratulations.

  
_Terry hangs up._

  
TERRY

You know I called after you moved to California. Called a few times.

  
ALICE

No I didn't know that.

  
TERRY

I talked to Peter. He said you were both fine. Told me you were pregnant.

  
ALICE

He never mentioned it.

  
TERRY

When I was in California I would drive by your house. I sat outside your house all night once. In the morning

I saw Peter leave. Then saw your son leave. He was five or six I think. Just sat waiting to see you.

  
ALICE

And did you? See me?

TERRY

No. Thought about coming to your door. Drove away instead.

  
TERRY

Followed you once to the library. Came in. You went in the back and I left.

  
ALICE

I worked in the back cataloging.

  
ALICE

I sometimes felt you were nearby.

  
TERRY

Sometimes I was.

  
ALICE

Why didn't you...

  
TERRY

Ever come to the door? Ask you to meet me, go to a hotel? Have an affair with me?

Meet me while Peter was at work.

ALICE

I would have.

  
TERRY

_(angry)_

Would you? No. I didn't want to sneak around with you while you were

some other man's wife. That's not what I wanted.

  
Alice

_(also angry)_

Then why did you come? Watch me?

  
Terry

_(still angry)_

Needed to see that you were okay. Needed to see you. Made me feel good when

I saw you. Would say, this is the last time. After this, I won't come back.

  
ALICE

Did you come when you were with your chef?

  
TERRY

Yes.

  
ALICE

When did you come last?

  
TERRY

A year ago.

  
ALICE

So all that "What have you been doing the last 20 years Mrs. Bowman"

all innocent - what was that - just for show?

You knew what I had been doing.

TERRY

I knew.

  
ALICE

_(angry)_

You knew Peter died?

  
TERRY

(calm, quietly)

I knew.

_  
Alice glares at him._

ALICE

_(still angry)_

Why didn't you call?

  
_TERRY_

_(softly)_

Waiting for you.

  
ALICE

_(still angry)_

Well here I am.

  
_TERRY_

_(softly)_

Took you long enough.

  
_Alice still angry. Alice sits with her arms folded. Terry gets up, turns his back on her, goes below._

ALICE

Don't walk away.

_  
Terry says nothing._

  
ALICE

Fine. Be that way.

  
Terry (O.S.)

_(from below, softly)_

I am that way.

_Dino and Mac come up to the boat._

DINO

Permission to come aboard.

  
_Terry comes back topside._

  
TERRY

The boat is going to rock when they step aboard Alice. Hold on.  
  


ALICE

Okay.

  
TERRY

Welcome aboard.

  
_Terry walks over to the side, gives Mac a hand._

  
MAC

Wow. Terry this is some boat. How long?

  
TERRY

38\. Always wanted a boat I could live on.

  
MAC

You can live on this one. Nice. Sail short-handed?

TERRY

Yeah most of the time. I've added things - autopilot, lines running aft, radar, electric windlass, got roller furling, hydraulic thrusters.

  
MAC

You could sail anywhere by yourself with that stuff.

  
TERRY

I could.

  
MAC

You've put a lot of money in this boat.

  
TERRY

I have. You sail Mac?

  
MAC

Sailed a lot growing up. Too much. Sometimes felt I was wet all summer. My dad and his brothers

were sailors - really into it. Forced the whole family into it. Uncle crewed for America's Cup

with the Australians one year. I earned money in college in summers crewing. Yachts. Good money.

Hardly sailed since law school. I don't really like the water.

  
~~TERRY~~

DINO

I have a plane. 

  
_Terry, Mac and Alice laugh._

  
mac

A Lear?  
  


DINO

Not a Lear. Better. A Dassault. Fast. Long range.

  
MAC

How far will it fly?

  
DINO

How far do you want to go?

  
MAC

Dublin. No Paris.

  
DINO

No problem.

  
_Mac takes Dino's arm._

  
MAC

I would never knowingly go out with a man with a boat. But a man with a plane

could be interesting. You have a pilot or you fly?

DINO

Both.

  
MAC

Looking like we might have a second date.

  
MAC

So we brought Ice Wine and tiramisu. We brought plates and forks

for the tiramisu but we could use some glasses.

  
_Terry goes below brings more glasses._

  
MAC

So Alice you like boats?

  
ALICE

Not really. I'm a little afraid of the water. I can swim but I'm not a very good swimmer.

Almost asked for a life jacket just sitting here.

  
DINO

Terry wants to sail around the world.

  
MAC

He could do it in this. Probably could do it by himself. Second pair of hands would help.

Does he want to teach you to sail?

  
ALICE

No. He's just trying to get me to go out for a sail.

  
MAC

Not into it anymore but sails up running before a good strong wind.

No feeling like it. Confess I miss that sometimes still.

  
_Dino opens the Ice Wine pours for Alice first. Alice sips it._

  
ALICE

Um. Really good. Sweet but in a good way.

  
MAC

Even better ice cold. It's made from grapes that are frozen on the vine.

Concentrates the sweetness. Only made a few places. Has to have just the right conditions.

Most made in Canada or Germany. Goes back supposedly to Pliny the Elder 79 AD.

  
 _Mac portions out the Tiramisu. Hands the plates and forks around._ _The four are comfortable. Smiling. Alice picks up the ice wine bottle with her left hand. Begins reading the label. Mac notices the guitar string ring._

  
Mac:

That’s an interesting ring Alice. You weren’t wearing anything on that finger earlier today.

  
Dino:

Did you make Alice a guitar string ring?

  
Terry:

Engagement ring.

  
ALICE

~~_(laughing)_ ~~

Terry asked me to marry him. I told him I needed a ring.

DINO

Terry has been waiting for 20 years to ask Alice to marry him.

MAC

  
When are you getting married?

  
TERRY

Maybe tomorrow.

  
ALICE

It's a long story. We need to deal with the kids in North Korea first.

We ought to take some time to get to know each other again.

TERRY

Not necessary. Know all I need to know. Wasted too much time already.

  
MAC

I'd like to hear the story some time. It's getting late. I've been waiting for Dino to ask me back to his

place to listen to some of his Duke Ellington records but I have court in the morning

so I think I'm going to have to give-up on that.

  
DINO

Wait. Too early to give up. You have time for one album. At least one.

  
ALICE

Sure go.

  
TERRY

Dino loves to show off his collection and it isn't that often that he can get someone to listen with him.

  
ALICE

Thank you for the Ice Wine and the tiramisu. Do you want to take the Ice Wine to go with Duke Ellington.

  
MAC

We bought a bottle for Dino and one for me. No this one is yours. We brought it for you.

  
TERRY

Dino, we'll talk in the morning. We have to plan this Korea thing.

And we have that little Chechnya problem.

  
DINO

Man things are always fucked up in that country. We should refuse to do anything there.

Okay deal with the fucking thing tomorrow. Come on Mac. Lets go.

  
_Dino helps Mac up. Jumps on the dock. Offers Mac his hand. Mac takes his hand, jumps ashore. They wave, leave._

  
TERRY

Is she going to stay over with him?

  
ALICE

She wants to have sex with him.

  
TERRY

He is so nervous, I'm not sure he can perform.

ALICE

I'm sure Mac has ways to help him out if he needs help.

  
TERRY

Could you help me out if I couldn't perform.

  
ALICE

Do I make you nervous?

  
TERRY

I might enjoy that kind of help.

  
ALICE

We should probably clean this up and go back to the beach house.

  
TERRY

We could sleep on the boat. I like sleeping here.

ALICE

I just got into your bed last night. I need to be in bed with you a few times

on dry land before I attempt an overnight on a boat.


	19. SCENE 19  EXT DECK TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE JUST AFTER DAWN

**SCENE 19**

EXT. ROOF DECK TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE - DAY -EARLY MORNING

  
  


_Sunny morning. Sun comes up across the water. Lavender sky at first. Pink to blue. Sand sparkles in places as the sun rises. Terry and Alice walk out onto Terry's rooftop deck. Terry is carrying a thermos and two cups. Alice has a small carton of milk. Terry puts the cups on a small table. He pours coffee. He hands Alice one of the cups. She adds milk. They_ _sit down in Adirondack chairs. Alice sitting on Terry's right. Alice has on a thick sweater and jeans, thick socks (Terry's wool socks), no shoes. Terry a sweatshirt with sleeves torn off and shorts, old military boots with the tops unlaced flopped open._

  
TERRY

I want to pinch you.

  
Alice:

You already pinched me.

TERRY

  
Still think I might be dreaming. Yesterday did you say

you would marry me?

ALICE

No I don't think I said that

_Terry takes her left hand with his right hand, holds her hand up, touches the guitar string ring._

TERRY

What is this then? Looks like an engagement ring to me.  
  


ALICE

Now I do remember vaguely saying something about marrying you.

  
Maybe. After we get to know each other. 

TERRY

Maybe?  
  


ALICE

Probably.  
  


TERRY

How big a wedding do you want?  
  


ALICE

1000, 2000 I imagine.

  
TERRY

Something small then.

_  
Terry's phone buzzes. Terry picks it up._

TERRY

Yeah Dino. You're on speaker. Alice is here.

  
DINO (O.S.)

Are you in the bedroom?

  
TERRY

Stop asking us that. We are on the deck, mate.

Looking at the ocean, planning our wedding.

  
ALICE

So did you have a pleasant evening, Dino?

  
DINO (O.S.)

She stayed all night. I drove her home at 6 this morning.

She had to shower and change.

She had to be in court. How'd you know Alice?

I asked her to dance. She kissed me while we were dancing.

And then when the song was over she kissed me again.

And then she asked me if I had clean sheets.

Clean sheets? Alice how'd you know?

You said she'd let me know it was okay to take her to bed.

Man what if I hadn't changed the sheets.

Would she have gone home if the sheets weren't clean?

I want to go sit in the courtroom and just watch her.

  
TERRY

We need to plan California and we need to figure out Chechnya.

You want to come over here or you want to meet at the shop.

  
DINO (O.S.)

I'll come to the beach house.

  
ALICE

Dino, you know where her office is?

  
DINO (O.S.)

I can find it. Briggs knows.

  
ALICE

Go buy some flowers, a little arrangement. Something simple,

maybe daisies or tulips.

Don't have them delivered. You do it. Dino do not - do not -

I mean it -get her 5 dozen roses.

Keep it simple. Understated. Don't overwhelm her.

Do something small. Don't spend more than $50 - less.

Leave a card with the flowers thanking her for the evening.

It’s work, be restrained. She'll call you when she's done

with court and gets back to the office.

  
DINO (O.S.)

Maybe you ought to fucking date her Alice.

  
TERRY:

Alice is taken.  
  


ALICE:

I thought you wanted my advice.

  
DINO (O.S.)

No I'll do it. Yeah. I'll do the flowers and then I'll be out.

I'll be out in a couple of hours.

  
TERRY:

Bring us lunch. Alice doesn't want to cook.  
  


DINO (O.S.)

Bring what?

  
TERRY

Surprise us.


	20. SCENE 20 INT. TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE DAY

**SCENE 20**

INT. TERRY'S BEACH HOUSE DAY NOON

_Dino doesn't knock, he just walks in. Alice is lying on the couch in the living room reading. Terry is in the book lined study off the living room at his desk top computer._

  
DINO

Lunch has arrived. What are you reading Alice?

  
_Dino puts the bags on the dining table._

  
ALICE

You don't knock? You knocked before. I'm reading Remarkable Creatures. British woman who had a talent for finding fossils.

The Ice Wine you brought last night was good. I'd never heard of it.

  
DINO

All Mac. I'd never heard of it either. I left the flowers. I knocked when I brought you so Terry was warned we were here.

I don't' usually knock. We have keys to each others' places. Terry watches sports at my place.

He comes and goes as he pleases at my place. I come and go here. You want me to knock while you're here?

  
ALICE

Maybe if you could just call out. I don't want to be surprised in a compromising position.

  
_Dino gets his phone out of his pocket. Walks over to Alice. Shows her a picture on the phone._

  
DINO

I took a picture of the flowers.

  
_Alice looks at the picture._

  
ALICE

Those are peonies. They are lovely, Dino. You got pink peonies in a blue vase. She'll like them.

What did you bring for lunch?  
  


DINO

BBQ for sandwiches. Have to assemble them. Get too soggy if they do them there.

From the place in Neptune Beach. Swiss cheese and cheddar. Coleslaw.

Rolls. Pickles. Terry likes the place. Thought you might too.

  
ALICE:

Sounds good.

  
_Alice sets the table. Plates, glasses, napkins, forks. Goes in the guest room gets the flowers Terry put in there. She puts them on the dining table._

  
DINO

At home already.

  
ALICE

You want beer?

  
DINO

I do, Terry does. You? I'll get it.

  
_Alice shakes her head no. Dino goes to the kitchen gets two bottles of beer out of the fridge. Opens them. Then Dino goes and stands in the doorway of Terry's study. Hands Terry one of the beers._

  
DINO

Here. I brought BBQ. You've already got her setting the table. She'll be doing your laundry next.

So fucking Chechnya. Why didn't somebody tell us they had picked up three more.

It's 375 miles miles overland to get anybody fucking out of there.

Get them somewhere where we can pick them up and get them to Istanbul.

  
_Alice goes in the kitchen gets a glass pours herself a glass of wine. She walks to the door of Terry's study, stands next to Dino._

  
ALICE

What are you guys doing?  
  


TERRY

We were hired by the Rainbow Railroad to get four gay guys out of Chechnya. Dino’s cousin is in Canada.

He works for Rainbow. He’s been in touch with these guys on-line for awhile. Afraid for them.

Chechnya's a bad place these days for gays and lesbians. Disappearances, torture, arrest, vigilante murder.

Their own families lock them up. Force them into exorcisms sometimes.

Canada, Germany offer asylum. Plan was to bring them out over the mountains, to the Black Sea.

Had some fisherman lined-up that will smuggle them to place on Turkey coast then to Istanbul.

We can get them out from there. Our guys made contact, supposed to be four guys, turns out they decided to bring

some friends so four became seven. One of the extra three had been tortured, was in pretty rough shape.

Burns, maybe a broken arm, lost nails on one hand. If they get picked-up sometimes get

tortured to give names of other gay men. The boat we set-up can't accommodate seven.

So our guys split-up. One of our guys gave his seat on the boat to the guy who was in such rough shape

and stayed in Butumi with the other two. Lots of apologies from the cousin at Rainbow.

But apologies didn't get us a bigger boat. Has to be two trips.

  
DINO

Why do we help the fucking do-gooders? It always goes like this. They don't even pay enough to cover our costs.

  
TERRY

Because your cousin asked us to.

ALICE

What's the problem with the fishermen?

  
DINO

They tripled their price to go back for the other three.

  
TERRY

It's our guy Dino. And our Butumi contact is restless. He's a good guy. We need him,

don't want to jeopardize

what we have with him. Wants the three out, gone.

  
DINO

Man I hate paying those motherfucking fisherman triple.  
  


TERRY

Well Dino, they are really smugglers posing as fishermen. And they are the best we'd had.

Let's just do it. How are the five in Istanbul?

  
DINO

Yeah. Okay. They are okay. Got the injured guy to a doctor. Arm needs surgery but can wait til they get to Canada.

Got him some pain meds and antibiotics. We had identities for the four. Our guy had contacts in Istanbul.

They cobbled together something for the fifth guy. Should be good enough to get him to Canada.

Leaving out of Istanbul tonight on Alitalia to Rome then Air Canada to Ottawa.

Head of Rainbow Bruce Ellis and my cousin will meet first five guys in Ottawa. They are theirs from then on.

Our guy is staying in Istanbul til our other guy gets out. He's not fucking happy with anyone right now.

  
TERRY

Well, sorry he is not happy. I’m not happy myself.

  
_Terry looks at Alice._

  
TERRY:

I’m not happy with this. Otherwise I’m pretty happy right now.

  
TERRY

Our fishermen-smugglers have got to go back for our guy and the other two.

  
DINO

Man, it’s fucking extortion.

  
TERRY:

If they will do it, let's pay them triple and get it done.

  
DINO:

One of us should go there. To Istanbul. Once things get fucked up...

  
TERRY:

You go.

  
ALICE:

Food is getting cold.   
  


_They pull up chairs. Sit around the table, Alice begins making the sandwiches. Alice_ _serves._

  
DINO

What are we doing?

  
TERRY

You fly to Istanbul to oversee this. Be sure our guys get whatever they need.

  
DINO:

Yeah okay

  
_Dino's phone rings. The phone plays the first notes of Ellington's "I got it bad and that ain't good."_   
  


DINO

_(a little embarrassed)_

Uh, I gave her her own ring-tone.

  
DINO

Hey Mac. No how could I know peonies were your favorite? When I saw them made me think of you.

Just thought they were pretty. Yeah I'm at Terry's. Yeah she's here.

She's staying here. One of us probably needs to go to Istanbul. Could you get a few days off.

Go with me to Istanbul? Oh. Court, a trial yeah. I understand.

_  
Dino gets up, walks outside._

  
TERRY:

Want to go to Istanbul Alice?

  
ALICE

For how long?

  
TERRY:

Three or four days.

  
ALICE:

What about Korea and the kids? I better get back. The parents will feel better when I get back. They know you are coming but I’m one of them.

I’ve been through it.

 ~~  
~~TERRY:

I'll go to California with you. Dino can go to Turkey.

  
_Dino walks back in._

  
DINO

She's almost done for the day. just on a break. Wants me to come over. Says she'll cook dinner.

Says it will be simple. Says she's tired.

  
ALICE

Buy wine. And after dinner rub her feet.

  
DINO

I know to bring wine when a woman offers to make me dinner, Alice. I can take it from here.

I have dated a couple of women. Admit I wouldn't have thought of a foot massage.

  
TERRY

Alice likes to have her feet massaged.

DINO

  
So what are we doing?

 ~~  
~~TERRY:

You go to Istanbul. Meet with the fishermen. Explain our position. We are not happy and if they want to continue

with us no triple price. But offer them double for this trip.

DINO:

Fuck them. It's extortion, Terry.

TERRY

Dino, we need them. They are good. Alice and I will go to on to California. I'll meet with Babbitt.

Maybe something preliminary with the parents. You come to California as soon as you can.

DINO

I might bring Mac to California if she'll come. Spend a couple of days in San Francisco with her.

TERRY:

Alice and I can fly commercial. You take the plane.

DINO:

Can pick Mac up on the way back in the plane. Plane impresses her. Like her to be impressed.


	21. SCENE  21 EXT. ST. AUGUSTINE BEACH  SHORELINE  -AFTERNOON

** SCENE 21 **

EXT. ST. AUGUSTINE BEACH, SHORELINE – DAY AFTERNOON

_Terry and Alice are walking along the beach. Both barefoot. Alice has a t-shirt and loose cotton pants rolled up to the knees. Terry is bare-chested, has on cargo shorts. They are walking along the waterline. Holding hands._

TERRY:

We are going to California now. And you need to decide where you want me to stay.  
  


ALICE

What?

TERRY

Do you want me to stay with you in your house or do you want me to go to a hotel.

  
ALICE

It's easy in Florida.

  
TERRY

Not so easy in Sunnyvale?

  
ALICE

I’d like to tell my son before you start staying in the bedroom with me.

  
TERRY

When will you tell him?

  
ALICE

When we get back to California. I can drive down to Santa Barbara. I want to tell him in person.

  
TERRY

I’ll book a room at the Fairmont. I don’t want you to feel pressured.

ALICE:

It's only for a little while.

  
TERRY

You didn’t think this through.

  
ALICE

No I didn’t. All I thought was can I persuade him to help these families. And will he still want me.

  
TERRY

Well, it’s time to think beyond that. He's going to help these families. And he wants you.

  
_Terry’s phone buzzes. They stop. Alice lets go of Terry's hand walks a little way off, looks for shells. Picks up a few._

  
TERRY

Hi, Gemma, You’re on speaker. Alice is here with me.  
  


GEMMA (O.S.)

Hello Mrs. Bowman

ALICE

Please call me Alice.

GEMMA (O.S.)

Terry I got you and Mrs. Bowman, Alice, on a 5 AM First Class direct to San Francisco. Tomorrow. I could have gotten something later but not First Class. Dino said asked for a Suite at the Fairmont in San Jose. Dino is going to be joined by his friend Ms. McIntyre. Do you want a suite also?  
  


TERRY:

No just a room there is fine. Alice is going home to her place. Don't need a suite. We'll need a conference room though.

  
GEMMA: (O.S.)

I booked one at the Fairmont for three days but we can keep it longer if needed. It is a room for twenty. I set it up for day after tomorrow. Let me know when or if you want refreshments for meetings and the times. Do you want a room to use as an office also and do you want any staff?

  
TERRY:

No office, no staff for now.

  
  
GEMMA (O.S.)

There will be a car and a driver waiting at San Francisco Airport 

If you want to drive the car yourself, just leave the driver at the airport.

  
TERRY:

What did you get?

  
GEMMA (O.S.)

Ford Explorer. 

  
TERRY

That’s good. Won’t need the driver.

  
TERRY 

I think that covers it. Thank you Gemma. Good job.  
  


_Alice comes back to Terry putting sea shells in her pocket. He takes her hand again. They turn and begun walking back to the beach house ._

  
ALICE:

You’re angry. You don’t want to stay at the hotel.

  
TERRY

Not angry. Alice, I waited a long time. Then you showed-up. We weren’t in each other’s

company for even 24 hours and you came into my bedroom and got into my bed.

I could have waited.

ALICE

You left your door open.

  
TERRY

I left my door open. And you walked through it. But now we are going into your world. And you want distance.

  
ALICE

Please try to understand.

  
TERRY:

I do understand. I just don’t like it. I don’t want to go to a hotel and sleep alone. I'll have to do that again

for work sometimes. But otherwise I want us in the same bed at night. Every night.

I want to sleep next to you. I want to have you next to me. In bed, when I reach out, I want to touch you. I slept alone. I want to sleep with you now.

  
_Alice stops. Lets go of his hand. Puts her arms around him. She kisses him. He backs her into the surf. The water splashes on both of them. He keeps walking her back. The water is up to their knees. Her pants are getting wet._

  
ALICE:

Stop it. You are getting me all wet. Terry stop. It scares me. 

_Terry puts his arms around her then slides one arm down behind her knees swings her up into his arms and carries her out of the surf. Back to the waterline. Holds her up in his arms._

  
TERRY

Didn't mean to scare you. 

ALICE

Yes you did. 

_Terry leans over kisses her._

TERRY

Was actually thinking of an old movie. Passionate kissing in the surf. Always wanted to try it.

ALICE

By backing me into the water? Not how that goes. That movie is From Here to Eternity.

Burt Lancaster and Deborah Kerr. And it looks cold and sandy. 

TERRY

They don't look like they are worried about being cold and sandy. I could lay you down right

here in the surf and we could try it. 

ALICE

Haven't you ever tried it? I mean you live right here.

TERRY

Waiting for you.

_Terry stops holding her in his arms, puts her down on her feet. Looks longingly at the surf. Puts his arm around her. They continue back to Terry's Beach House._


	22. SCENE 21  INT. SAN FRANCISCO AIRPORT -DAY

**SCENE 21**

INT. SAN FRANCISCO AIRPORT -DAY

_A clock high on the airport wall shows 11:10 . They walk toward the luggage carousel. Out the floor to ceiling windows they see it is gray and raining. They turn from the carousel and see a man with a sign saying “THORNE.” They walk over to him._

TERRY

Hello mate. I’m Thorne.

  
MAN

Mister Thorne. I’ve got the car. It will take me about 15 minutes. Do you need help with your luggage.

TERRY

No, I'll get the luggage. 

MAN

I’ll pick you up then in front at the curb. Do you want me to drive or do you want to take the car yourself.

TERRY

No I’ll take the car.

  
MAN:

Okay, great.

  
  


_The man leaves._

_Terry and Alice go back to the carousel. Wait for their luggage. Terry picks up both bags. Alice reaches for her bag. Terry shakes his head. Smiles. He carries both bags._

__

ALICE 

__

I’ll give you directions to my house.

__

  
  
TERRY

__

Alice, I know where you live.

__

  
  


__


	23. SCENE 23.  INT. FORD EXPLORER. DAY

**SCENE 23**

**INT. FORD EXPLORER - DAY**

_Terry stops the Ford Explorer in front of Alice's house._

  
TERRY

In front or in the driveway?

  
ALICE

(hesitating).

  
  


  
You can put the car in the driveway.

_  
Terry pulls the car into the driveway. Gets out. Goes to the back of the car.  
Terry brings in Alice’s bags, leaves his in the car._

  
  



	24. SCENE 23 INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN - DAY

**SCENE 23**

INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN - DAY

_Alice’s kitchen is warm and homey. There is a stainless steel range and fridge. A garden window. A round oak table. Four chairs around the table. Alice comes into the kitchen. Terry follows her with her bag._

TERRY

  
Do you want me to take your bag upstairs?

  
ALICE:

You know where my room is?

  
TERRY:

I can figure it out. Figuring things out is what I do.

  
_Terry takes her bags up. Comes back down to the kitchen._

  
ALICE:

Did you ever come in here when we were gone?

  
TERRY:

What? Like a stalker? Lie in your bed, riffle

through your underwear drawer.

Smell your perfume. I was tempted.   
  
I could have, but I didn’t.

  
ALICE:

You can riffle through my underwear drawer

now if you want.

You might be disappointed. I favor plain cotton.

  
TERRY

Not much fun in that then.

  
ALICE:

I’ll make some coffee.

  
 _Terry pulls out a chair. Sits down._ _Alice gets two cups. Puts them on the table. Terry’s mug is rough, but an icy clear blue enamel._ _Terry's phone buzzes He answers it._

  
TERRY:

Hey Dino.

  
DINO (O.S.)

Where are you man?

  
TERRY

I’m at Alice’s house.

  
DINO(O.S.)

Are you in the bedroom?

  
TERRY:

Stop asking us that. We just got here. She made coffee. 

We’re sitting in her kitchen drinking coffee. Where are you?

  
DINO (O.S.)

Istanbul resolved. Our fishermen had second thoughts

when they heard I was coming.

Decided to go get our guy and the guests. 

Should be on Turkish soil by tomorrow.

I turned around. I was going to get Mac but something

blew up with one of her cases

so she had to stay in St. Augustine. I’m here. Flew into San Jose. Got a car.

Got the honeymoon suite to impress Mac. 

I’m in this big suite alone. I’m coming over there.

 _  
__Terry looks at Alice. She nods._

  
TERRY

Sure.

  
 _Terry gives Dino the address. Hangs up._ _Alice gets up off Terry's lap. She looks in the pantry and the freezer._

  
ALICE:

I have pasta. Frozen pesto. Some sausage.

Parmesan. Frozen sour dough. Wine.

Call Dino back and tell him to stop

and get salad stuff. And a dessert.

  
_Terry calls Dino back, puts him on speaker._

TERRY

Slight change of plans mate. Alice says you have

to pick up salad stuff, wine and dessert on the way over.

DINO

What is salad stuff?

ALICE

A head of romaine, Dino, or they have it in bags,

you can get a Cesar salad in a bag. 

Ask someone. Jeez. You guys smuggle people out of Chechnya. 

DINO

Completely different area of expertise Alice.   
  


ALICE

There is a market about a mile off the freeway on the

way to my house. I don’t need wine.

DINO

I’m bringing wine. Scotch and gin too probably.   
  
Terry and I may stay awhile.

TERRY

You’re not staying over here Dino. Neither am I.

So long mate.

_Terry hangs up. Opens his arms to Alice._

  
TERRY

Come over here.

  
ALICE

No. I've got to start this dinner.

  
TERRY

This is more important.

  
_Alice walks back over to him. He pulls her back into his lap. Kisses her._

  
TERRY

We have time. So if we wanted to lie down

together for a little while where

could we do that? A place you'd feel comfortable.

  
ALICE

Dino’s coming. I have things I have to do.

  
_Alice removes his arms from around her. Gets up off his lap. Begins getting things out._

ALICE

You can set the table. I need to make dinner.

  
_Alice gets out place-mats, forks, knives, spoons, plates, cloth napkins. Takes things from the freezer. Fills a big pot with water. Puts it on the stove. Gets out a bottle of wine._

ALICE

Glasses there. Wine opener there. You could pour us wine.

Do you know how to set a table?

_Terry stands up, gets the bottle of wine, opens it, takes out the glasses. Pours them each a glass of wine. Alice is putting things out on the counter. He leaves one glass on the counter walks over to Alice and holds her glass of wine behind him. As she reaches around him for it, he puts his other arm around her, pulls her to him and kisses her. She takes the wine, rolls her eyes at him and goes to the stove._

  
TERRY

Forks on the left. Knife and spoon on the right.

Plate in the middle. Napkin under the fork.

Water glass above the tip of the knife.

Wine glass to the right and slightly below the water.

All silverware 1 inch from the edge of the table.

Do you have a ruler or you want me to guess?

  
ALICE

Dessert spoon or fork?

  
TERRY

_(laughing)_

Can't stump me with dessert utensils. Horizontal above the plate.

  
ALICE

Which direction?

TERRY

Fork tines to the right. Spoon bowl to the left. If both, spoon above the fork.

  
ALICE

Impressive. How do you know all that?

TERRY

Mom was a caterer. And I worked as a waiter in high school. Fancy place.

Waiting on tables great preparation for Special Forces.

ALICE

  
You’re joking.

  
TERRY

Not joking.


	25. SCENE 25 INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN -NIGHT

**SCENE 25**

INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN- NIGHT

_Dino and Terry are sitting at Alice's kitchen table. Alice is clearing the plates. She gets another bottle of wine. Terry gets up opens a drawer. Takes out a corkscrew. Terry opens the wine. Pours for Dino, Alice and then himself._

_  
_DINO

Already at home, huh Terry.

  
_Dino looks around the kitchen._

  
DINO

It's nice here, Alice. Where are you two going to live?

When are you two getting married?

Why do you have a room at the hotel, man?

  
TERRY

Alice isn't ready for me to stay over here.

  
DINO

I thought you were getting married.

  
ALICE

We need time to get to know each other again. 

DINO

Come on Alice. You two have spent every minute

together since you. came to St. Augustine.

Aren't you engaged?

  
TERRY

Let us work it out, Dino. Leave her alone.

  
DINO

Fine. Okay. How do you want to do this?

Tomorrow. The families.

  
TERRY

Alice arranged for all six to come tomorrow night.

But maybe we should meet with just the Wyatts to start. 

Have Babbitt too. 

Maybe see if they would come in the morning, meet with us,

something preliminary. 

ALICE

Cherie and Tom. I know them the best.

Tom’s a good guy. I think morning just them - 

that would be good. Babbitt too?  
  


TERRY

Yeah, Babbitt. We have a conference room at the hotel.

  
ALICE

Maybe it would be better to meet them here.

Tom and Cherie I mean. 

  
DINO

If I were you, I wouldn't have Babbitt in my house.

  
ALICE

Dino, Mac likes him.

  
TERRY

Is it too late to call Cherie?

  
ALICE

Even if we wake her up, knowing we woke her

up to schedule a meeting

with you two will make it worth it.

  
_Alice goes to her purse, gets her phone._

  
ALICE

Cherie. I'm sorry to wake you. Oh. You're not.

Good. No I couldn't

sleep at all at the beginning either.

I'm at my house with Dino Deane and Terry Thorne.

I know they planned

to meet you and the families tomorrow night, but they

would like to meet with you

and Tom just the two of you tomorrow morning.

They'd like to start with you two.

Is that all right? Okay. The website? Dino an interview on 60 minutes?

No I didn't know about that. Uh huh. Yes Dino is a cool guy.

He was married to a cheerleader. No he divorced the cheerleader.

I know your sister is single. No, Dino's not married but he just got

involved with a beautiful, high power lawyer.

I think they are pretty serious. Terry? I think he’s engaged. 

Cherie, I'm going to put you on speaker. They will both be able to hear you.

  
_Alice puts the phone on the table._

  
ALICE

They can hear you now Cherie.

  
DINO

Hi Cherie. It's Dino. How are you, Cherie?

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

Better. Terrible. I don't know how I am. I saw you on 60 minutes.

DINO

That was a couple of years ago.

CHERIE (O.S.)

I googled you. It was on Youtube.  
  


TERRY

Hello Cherie. I'm Terry. We're going to see you tomorrow,

figure out what we can do to help you with all this.

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

Thank you. We don't have much money.

  
TERRY

Don't worry about that. This is a free consultation.

  
 _Dino punches him in the arm. Terry flinches_.

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

We don’t have to meet in a hotel, you could come

here to our house but I think they, whoever

these people are who say they are trying to help us,

I think they listen.

  
TERRY

I'm sure your house is lovely. But the hotel will work

better for us. Could you and your

husband come at 10:00 tomorrow. 

Can you set aside two hours to talk to us in the morning?

We’ll meet the others as scheduled tomorrow evening.

But we’d like to talk to you and your husband first.

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

They are probably listening to us.

  
TERRY

We are going to invite one or two of them,

so don't worry about that right now.

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

What? Just come to the hotel in the morning?

  
TERRY

10:00. Just come to the hotel and when you

get there call Alice's cell

and let her know you are there.

Wait in the lobby. Alice will come down and get you

and bring you to the conference room we have.

If there’s a problem, call Alice.

  
DINO

We'll see you tomorrow, Cherie.

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

Okay. Thank you. Dino, Terry thank you. Alice,

thank you so much. I don't know how you did it.

  
DINO

She had to promise to marry Terry.

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

Alice, you did?

ALICE

_(laughing)_

  
Don't worry about it Cherie. Dino says things.

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

Will you be there, Alice?

  
_Alice looks at Terry. Terry and Dino both nod._

  
ALICE

I'll be there. Where are Nicole and Daniel?

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

They are in Beijing now. I think they are trying

to get standby to LA or San Francisco.

  
ALICE

Okay, see you tomorrow.

  
CHERIE (O.S.)

Bye. Thanks, Alice. Thank you so much.

  
_They hang up._

DINO

Wanna ride back to the hotel with me?

  
TERRY

No got the Ford in the driveway. I think I'll stay for a little while.

  
DINO

You want help with the dishes, Alice?

_Terry's phone buzzes  
_

_TERRY_

_(laughing)_

Hey Winston. No we were just going to call you. Yeah.

You have a warrant for those phone taps

you are using? No? Great intuition then, mate.

Sure 10:00 AM tomorrow.

At the Fairmont. We reserved a small conference room.

We are going to start with the Wyatts. In the morning.

Then the others in the evening. Why don't you meet us about 9:30 there?

We'll leave word at the front desk or just call me when you get there.

Dino? Come on Winston. You know Dino's here.

  
_Terry hangs up. Dino and Terry laugh._

DINO

Subtle.

  
_Dino gets up, kisses Alice on the check._

  
Dino

Thank you for dinner Alice. Terry. Don't be out late, son.

  
TERRY

Okay, dad. I’ll walk you out.

  
_Dino and Terry leave. Alice begins the dishes. Terry is gone for awhile. When he comes back, he walks up behind Alice, puts his arms around her, pulls her against him. Nuzzles her neck._

  
TERRY

This was nice. Watching you make dinner for me, us. 

Entertaining Dino.

Felt like a couple. I liked it.

  
_Terry and Alice clean-up, load the dishes in the dishwasher. Wash the pots and pans._

  
ALICE

What time is it?  
  


TERRY

Where?

  
ALICE

Here?

  
TERRY

Twenty-four thirty. 12:30

  
ALICE

Istanbul?

  
TERRY

9:30 AM.

  
_Terry puts his arms around her. Kisses her._

  
TERRY

I can think of something that would relax you, help you sleep.

  
ALICE

Did I tell you I bought a new bed?

  
TERRY

No you didn't mention that.

  
ALICE

And new sheets. A new duvet. And I painted my bedroom.

  
TERRY

When did you do all this?

  
ALICE

About a year ago.

  
TERRY

Are you going to dance with me to your Duke Ellington records and then kiss me.

  
ALICE

If I play my duke Ellington records, you're supposed

to kiss me and ask me if I have clean sheets.

  
TERRY

Do you have clean sheets?

ALICE

No, I slept on them for a couple of days before

I left for Florida but they are pretty new.

New and freshly washed a few days before I left.

  
TERRY

I'd like to see these sheets that were new and freshly

washed a few days before you left.

  
ALICE

Okay.

_Alice takes Terry's hand pulls him toward the stairs._


	26. SCENE 26   INT. ALICE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

**SCENE 26**

INT. ALICE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

_Alice walks into her bedroom followed by Terry ._

TERRY

Do you want to dance?

  
ALICE

No I want to have a shower and then I want to go to bed.

  
TERRY

You brought me up here to see sheets. Did you change your mind? 

Do you want me to go?

  
ALICE

No. I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay. I want to sleep with you.

I want you next to me. I want to be in the same bed.

I want to be able to reach out and touch you. I know sometimes

you’ll have to be away for work.

But tonight we can be together.

I want you to stay, to sleep with me.

TERRY

That sounds vaguely familiar. Like something I might have said.

  
ALICE

I'm going to have a shower. Why don't you bring

your things up and turn the

lights off downstairs and lock up.

  
TERRY

What will the neighbors think?

ALICE

I doubt they'll notice. But if they do, I guess they’ll think

Alice Bowman has a fella in her bed.

  
TERRY

What about your son?

  
ALICE

I'll drive down to Santa Barbara to talk to him.

  
TERRY

You want me to come with you? To talk to him?

  
ALICE

Maybe. Just want to have a shower now and get in bed with you.

.  
TERRY

What made you change your mind?

  
ALICE

When I was at your beach house that first night, I went to

bed in the guest room.

I asked myself why was I waiting,

I knew I wanted to be in your bed. Next to you. Close to you.

TERRY

So you got up and walked into my room

and asked to get in bed with me.

ALICE

I thought you wouldn't mind too much.

TERRY

No I didn't mind too much.

_Terry kisses her and goes out the door to get his things._


	27. SCENE 27 INT.  ALICE’S KITCHEN - DAY

**SCENE 27**

INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN – DAY, MORNING

_Alice walks into the kitchen. Terry has made coffee. He is standing by the sink holding the blue mug . He is wearing running shoes, shorts and a t-shirt ._   
_Alice walks over to him. He puts his cup down, puts his arms around her leans down, long slow kiss._

  
TERRY

Want coffee? You let me stay.

  
ALICE

More like I couldn’t let you go. Yes coffee, please.

TERRY

Feels almost like being married. Us in the kitchen

in the morning together having coffee. 

ALICE

After a warm cozy night. Okay. What about today. 

How do you do this? This meeting.

  
TERRY

First talk to Babbitt, get as up to date as we can. 

Then Cherie and her husband. Reassure them.

And, Babbitt wants to know where the selling

the kids story first came from. We may explore that.

  
ALICE

They may know.

  
TERRY

I want to take a shower and dress now. Let's get breakfast at the hotel.

  
ALICE

Okay. I left towels on the bed.

  
ALICE

What are you wearing?

  
TERRY

Dark blue blazer, gray pants, loafers. White shirt. Reassuring tie.

Usual your-kids-have-been-arrested-in-one-of-the-worst-

places-on-earth-but-you-can-trust-me clothes.

  
ALICE

What should I wear?

  
TERRY

The clothes of the fiancé of the guy the Wyatts can trust. 

Or whatever clothes she and her husband will find reassuring.

*


	28. SCENE 28 INT. FORD EXPLORER -  DAY

**SCENE 28**

**INT. FORD EXPLORER - DAY**

_Terry and Alice are in the Ford Explorer. Terry is driving._

_  
_ALICE

You look nice.

 _  
_TERRY

Reassuring. Trustworthy?

 _  
_ALICE

Very. Handsome too.

 _  
_ALICE

I'd like to go down soon to see my son, talk to him

before someone calls him and asks him who the

good-looking guy is that his mother is shacking-up with.

 _  
_TERRY

Shacking-up? Is that what we are doing?

 _  
_ALICE

That is definitely what we are doing.

 _  
_TERRY

My beach house maybe, but your place is

hardly a shack. Do you want me to go with you?

 _  
_ALICE

I'd like to talk to Nicky alone but I'd also like

you to meet him, and him you.

 _  
_TERRY

We could do both. We are going to meet

with the Wyatts this morning and then

with all the families tonight.

 _  
_ALICE

It takes about 5 hours to drive to Santa Barbara.

 _  
_TERRY

We could go tomorrow. Do you drive down

and back in one day?

 _  
_ALICE

I have. But we could stay over. I mean after I talk to him. 

There is a hotel there. El Encanto.

I've taken him to lunch there. It is beautiful.

I'd like to stay there.

 _  
_TERRY

The enchanted? 

_  
_ALICE

Looks out over Santa Barbara to the Pacific Ocean.

 _  
_TERRY

I can amuse myself while you talk to him. 

Then we could have dinner together.

 _  
_ALICE

The three of us?

 _  
_TERRY

The three of us. If you'd like.

 _  
_ALICE

I'd like to have dinner at El Encanto. With you and him.

ALICE

I'll call him, see if he can see me tomorrow. 

If he can, we can go down in the morning.

There are two ways to go. One is along the Pacific Coast.

It's beautiful. Hearst Castle, Nepenthe that way.

 _  
_TERRY

Nepenthe. A drink that makes you forget.

 _  
_ALICE

A place in Big Sur. It doesn't work. I tried it.

 _  
_TERRY

What for?

 _  
_ALICE

For you.

 _  
_TERRY

You tried to forget me? You couldn't? 

Not even with Nepenthe?

 _  
_Alice:

No.

TERRY

So you'll call him.

 _  
__Alice takes out her phone. Pushes in a number._

ALICE

Nicky. It's Mom. How are you? No I'm good. 

Yeah, they are here. Yeah both of them. 

They are going to meet with the Wyatts

at ten this morning. At the Fairmont. 

They have a conference room set-up for them.

And then, they are going to meet with all the families

this evening. Could you squeeze me in some time tomorrow.

I want to drive down and see you. Maybe a talk in the afternoon.

Could you hold tomorrow evening too. No it's nothing bad. 

No I'm not “lol changing my mind about Kilimanjaro.

I thought we could look at a budget for Kilimanjaro

in the afternoon. I'll stay over. No, no. I'll get a room somewhere.

Maybe El Canto. Mr. Thorne would like to meet you.

He's going to drive down with me.

I know you have said that you'd like to meet him. 

We'll have dinner with him.

Well, I guess in a way you do owe him your life. 

I'm sure he doesn't think of it that way.

I think about 2, but I'll call you from the city limits.

No I like Crushcakes, but I like Handlebar better.

Plan to meet me at Handlebar about two. 

I know I wish you could bring Angela to dinner too.

I may have some news about her. 

Yeah, I'm going to be in the meeting this morning.

I don't know about the meeting this evening. 

But I'll tell you when I see you.

But we are doing what we can to help get her back. 

I love you. See you tomorrow.

 _  
__Alice clicks off._ _  
_  
  


TERRY

Okay. So we are going to Santa Barbara tomorrow. Two rooms or one.

 _  
_ALICE

I'd say two, but you know, I'd change my mind and we'd only need one.

 _  
_TERRY

I don't mind paying for two rooms if it would feel better to you.

 _  
_ALICE

Two. I'll pay for my own room. For appearance sake. 

I'll be registered so will you.

 _  
_TERRY

Even if we end up together in the same bed.   
  
We are engaged after all. 

_  
  
_ALICE

One room in my name, one room in yours.

 _  
__Terry:_

I'm getting a suite. And I'll have Gemma get you

something by the noisy heating unit.

 _  
__Alice laughs._ _  
_

_Terry’s phone rings. He picks it up. Puts it on speaker. Hands it to Alice._

_  
_TERRY

Yeah Babbitt. You’re early.

 _  
_BABBITT (O.S.)

What room are we in?

 _  
_TERRY

Front desk has the information. They have a list. 

Give them your name. Room is on the 5th floor.

I think Dino is probably in there already.

 _  
_BABBITT (O.S.)

Call me Winston. Uh is there coffee? Anything to eat up there?

I was gonna get something before I went up

but I thought maybe there’d be something.

 _  
_TERRY

Coffee, tea, pastries maybe fruit. Gemma arranges it.

She usually goes whole hog and doesn’t forget the postage.

 _Alice laughs._ _  
_  
  


BABBITT

What?

 _  
_TERRY

There’s coffee and food. Go on up. We’ll be there soon.

 _  
__He hangs up._


	29. SCENE 29 INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM  - DAY

** SCENE 29 **

INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

_The conference room is open and spacious. In the center is a large table with 20 upholstered swivel chairs around it. Across one wall are floor to ceiling windows with long pale blue drapes, sheers behind them covering the windows. One of the sheers is pulled back. There is a view out over San Jose. Terry, Dino and Alice are standing at the window looking out over San Jose. On a side table covered with a white cloth is a coffee pot, a pot of hot water, tea cups saucers plates forks. Various teas. Also orange juice, fruit, strawberries and a plate of breakfast pastries. Babbitt is standing at the table filling a plate. He has two blueberry muffins and a strawberry. He takes it to the conference table puts it down, goes back gets a second plate and adds a scone and a banana. Gets coffee, adds sugar. He brings the plate and the coffee to the table, puts them down and goes back for orange juice._

  
BABBITT

This is nice. This room. These chairs. The food. 

Who is paying for this?

  
_They all sit down. Terry and Alice on the side facing the door. Dino sits alone facing Terry and Alice. Babbitt’s takes the side of the table facing the windows._

  
TERRY

Alice has offered to pay. And she doesn’t want them to know. 

She wants them to think it’s a courtesy.

Free.

  
BABBITT

Why?  
  
  


ALICE

The kids are friends of my son, I have the money,

I can afford it, and I know what it feels like.

  
BABBITT

What does it feel like it?

  
ALICE

It feels like the world has tilted way off its normal

Axis and you feel helpless and lost.

And alone. So alone. And you don’t know who to trust.

  
BABBITT

But you trusted Terry.

  
ALICE

I trusted Terry. Terry was all I could hold on to.

I still trust Terry. I trust Dino.

The families can trust them too.

  
TERRY

Babbitt we invited you. This is our meeting.

DINO

Our meeting. You got that Babbitt. You’re a guest here.

We can ask you to leave. 

As Terry would say, don’t fuck about. 

  
BABBITT

We all want the same thing. Kids home safe. 

Call me Winston. 

  
TERRY

What do you want from us?

  
BABBITT

Don't do anything without letting me know.

  
DINO

We can let you know if we are going to do

something without letting you know.

  
BABBITT

What did he just say?

  
TERRY:

He said we'll agree to that for now.

But we might end that agreement and

if we do we'll let you know.

_Babbitt shakes his head. Shrugs._

  
TERRY

Do you have anything to tell us?

  
BABBITT

You know we have been trying to raise

the money North Korea

wants from private donors.

  
TERRY

You mentioned that. We are doing a little

in that area also.  
  
Just looking at possible sources.

  
BABBITT

Private donations have worked before for us.

As long as the money doesn’t come from the government,

nothing in policy prevents private money for ransom.

We have about 8 million pledged but that gets us a kid and 3/5ths.

But the money may not be needed.

There is a development in the last 24 hours.

We think China now has the four kids or is getting them.

Maybe offered to pay the fines. We think North Korea

desperately wants out of this.

It was a couple of mid-level soldiers

who took the kids thinking they would get

commendations and promotions.

At first North Korea thought they could parlay it into something.

But more and more North Korea felt like the dog that

caught the car with these kids.

North Korea barely squeaked by on Warmbier.

They were worried then things could escalate.

They in no way they want a repeat of that. A sick American kid.

Or a dead one.

We think North Korea wants to make the kids China's

problem in part because we believe UCLA isn't doing well.

And whether China offered or North Korea asked,

we believe the kids will go to China.

And we think China will take better care of them.

And getting them back will be easier.

  
ALICE  
 _(annoyed)_

Her name is Sarah. Sarah Gill. Not UCLA.

  
TERRY

Alice could I speak to you for a moment.

Excuse us, please.

  
_Terry stands up, Alice stands. Alice moves toward the door. Terry follows. Terry puts his hand firmly under her elbow and opens the door into the hall and gently but firmly pushes her out the door into the hallway._

  
  



	30. SCENE 30  INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL HALLWAY - DAY

**SCENE 30**

INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL HALLWAY - DAY

_Terry and Alice step into the hallway. Terry closes the conference room door behind them. Alice backs up against the wall. Terry stands close facing her puts one hand up on the wall next to her._   
  
  


TERRY

Do you believe I know what I am doing?

  
ALICE

Yes. But why does he talk about them that way? She has a name.

  
TERRY

Did you notice Dino or I interrupting him?

  
ALICE

Stop being condescending. 

  
TERRY

You flew across the country to get me to do this. 

You literally begged Dino.

On your hands and knees. And you are interrupting.

Dino and I know what we are doing.

  
Alice:

I don't like your tone.

.  
TERRY

If you go back in there, I need you to stay quiet.

  
ALICE

I paid for this room.

  
TERRY

You haven't yet.

  
ALICE

Okay.

  
Terry:

Okay what?

  
ALICE

I'll be quiet. I'll let you do it your way.

  
TERRY

You'll let me do it my way?

ALICE

  
No. I mean, okay, do it your way. You're right. 

I asked you here.

  
_Terry leans down to kiss her, she ducks under his arm. He takes her hand. She jerks her hand away. She goes back in. Terry follows shaking his head._


	31. SCENE 31  INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

**SCENE 31**

INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

_Terry follows Alice back into the conference room. They take their chairs._ _Alice takes her phone out and puts it on the table._

  
ALICE

I don't want to miss Cheri. She is supposed

to call me from the lobby.

_Alice folds her hands on the table next to the phone and looks at her hands._

  
TERRY

Sorry. I apologize for the interruption. 

Little misunderstanding.

  
DINO

Lovers' quarrel.

  
BABBITT

What?

  
TERRY

Nothing. Just Dino's sense of humor.

  
BABBITT

So we think UCLA is ill. And we think North Korea

will get the kids especially UCLA into China

if they can as soon as they can. We hear North Korea

wants nothing more to do with these kids.

We have heard the soldiers who arrested them

have themselves disappeared. Some kind of house arrest,

maybe. I wouldn't bet on their continued good health.

What we have no idea about is what China is going to want

for the kids. They might just let them go.

But they will probably want something.

It is a good development for the kids and their families.

China is much more part of the real world than North Korea. 

We still don't know if the kids were offered on the open market. 

We still don't know where that came from.   
  
China wouldn't want to risk the craziness that

would occur if North Korea sold the kids to some terrorist group.   
  
Maybe China asked for the kids. Maybe paid the 20 million

or some part of it. China wants trade, wants shipping lanes open. 

They are doing a lot of solar but they need a lot of oil. 

They can't afford oil shipments from the Middle East

to be interrupted. And no one knows what would happen

if an American kid were beheaded or burned to death in a cage

in a public square.

  
_Alice makes a strangled sound, covers her mouth, gets up, mumbles, "excuse me" and rushes out of the room. Dino and Terry look at each other._

  
DINO

I'll go after her. It's getting late. The Wyatts will be here soon.

TERRY

Thanks, Dino.

  
_Dino gets up, goes after Alice._

  
TERRY

Okay. We’ll meet the Wyatts. See if we like them; see if they like us.

Then we’ll meet with the rest of the families this evening.

I would like the Wyatts to know China offered to take the kids

and North Korea was or will be happy to be rid of them.

  
BABBITT

We have to tell them UCLA, uh Sarah Gill, is quite ill.

The Wyatts' knowing may help when we have to tell the Gills.

What if we meet jointly with the Wyatts and tell them

and then meet with the other families this evening.

  
TERRY

A you want to be at the evening meeting? 

You know Dino. How he is.

  
BABBITT

I'm okay with Dino. He’s good isn’t he? 

Underneath all that?  
  


TERRY

He’s very good. One of the best.

  
BABBIT

We usually meet in

one of the families’ houses just started out that way

and I'd like to see them all on neutral territory.

In the homes there are interruptions and distractions

and host-guest dynamics. State won't spring for anything like this.

  
TERRY

Sure. Yeah. I'm okay with that.

  
BABBITT

I know it is none of my business, but are you and Alice...

  
_Alice and Dino come back in. Dino has his arm around Alice._

  
ALICE

Excuse me Mr. Babbitt. I must apologize for my behavior. I felt a little

overwhelmed. The beheading and the burning, when you said it,

I thought of my son. He could have been one of the kids still in North Korea. 

They wanted him to go. He almost went.

And I had a flashback to some of the horrible threats

that were made against my husband Peter when he was in the hands of his

kidnappers. 

BABBITT

Oh. Maybe a little too graphic. I'm sorry. Please call me Winston.

  
TERRY

_(tenderly)_

You okay?

  
_Alice's phone buzzes._

  
ALICE

Hi Cherie. Just wait near the piano. I'll be right down.

  
TERRY

All right. We meet with Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt. 

You tell them what you've told us.

We meet all six families here tonight.

  
BABBITT

I told you about my colleague from State who is with me on this,

can she come tonight?

She was with the families while I was chasing Alice.

Lucy Chou. She's good.

  
TERRY

No problem.

  
ALICE

Okay if I get Cherie and Tom?

  
DINO

Want me to go with you?

  
_Alice shakes her head. Gets up leaves the conference room. Dino and Terry exchange a look. Terry shrugs._

  
  



	32. SCENE 32 INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM - DAY

### SCENE 32  
  


INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM DAY MORNING

*

_Cherie and her husband walk in with Alice. Terry gets up walks around the table, Dino stands up and follows._

  
TERRY

Mr. Wyatt, Mrs. Wyatt, I’m Terry Thorne. 

This is my partner, Dino Deane.

You can call me Terry.

Alice asked us to meet with you. I'm not sure we can be helpful

but as a favor to Alice we agreed to meet with you and 

we will meet also with the other families tonight as a group.

  
DINO

Nice to meet you Mrs. Wyatt. Mr. Wyatt.

  
Tom Wyatt

Tom's fine.  
  


DINO

Dino.

  
TERRY

Terry's fine.

  
CHERIE

I’m Cheri. This is a nice room. Upholstered chairs.

Food. Who is paying for all this?

  
TERRY

Please don’t worry about that. This is a courtesy for now.

We wanted everyone to be comfortable.

  
TERRY

Mr. Babbitt is here as you can see. At our invitation.

We may ask him to leave at some point but for now,

Dino and I want him here.

  
TERRY

We have coffee, tea, rolls, fruit. Please get whatever you want

then get seated, I’d like to get started.

  
_Cherie and Tom get coffee. Tom gets a muffin and Cherie a plate of strawberries. Take seats with their backs to the windows. Babbitt is facing the window to Terry's left. Alice sits next to Babbitt._

  
BABBITT

I want to begin by saying for the record that this meeting

is unnecessary, that we, the United State Government,

The State Department are doing everything possible

to get the kids released and that Mr. Thorne

and Mr. Deane really have nothing to offer here. Just for the record.  
  


TERRY

For the record Winston, we are not keeping a record

And you are here because Dino

and I may have questions for you. This isn’t your meeting, it’s ours.

  
BABBITT

Why is Alice here?

  
TERRY

Because Dino and I want her here.

  
CHERIE

And so do I.

  
TOM

I want her here too.

  
TERRY

Winston, would you tell Mr. And Mrs. Wyatt what you told us earlier.

  
BABBITT

Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt, you know we have been trying to raise money

from private sources to pay the North Koreans.

We have eight million committed from the private sector

but we won't proceed until we have enough money for all the kids.

  
DINO

And we are looking at possible money sources also.

  
BABBITT

But there has been a development in the last 24 hours.

I am going to tell you two now,

rather than wait until this evening when we can tell

the rest of the families. There is good news and bad news.

The good news is that we are fairly certain

the North Koreans are going to turn all four kids

over to the Chinese.

And they may have done so already.

  
CHERIE

China? Why? Don't the North Koreans want the money?

TOM

What is the bad news?

  
BABBITT

The bad news is we believe the girl from UCLA, uh Sarah Gill, is ill.

We don't know if it is the asthma 

or something else, but what sources

we have believe she is not doing well.

The North Koreans are terrified of another Warmbier.

So they want these kids to be China's problem.

And China has been unhappy about the kids being taken.

It’s a problem for them.

The soldiers who arrested the kids seem to have disappeared.

We believe the kids have not been tortured and there is evidence that

Warmbier was never physically tortured by the North Koreans and

that the story was propaganda promoted for

political purposes of the president

and his pals. We don't believe the kids are being harmed.

We don't think Sarah was harmed but that she is ill. Quite ill.

  
CHEIRE

She has asthma. She's had pneumonia several times.

Her lungs are sensitive. She's vulnerable.

She has always worked very hard not to let her asthma hold her back

or make her different from other kids.

If the North Koreans deprived her of her inhalers,

her medications, she could be quite ill. She could die.

  
CHERIE

I have talked with her mother. I think we have a special bond

because we each have a daughter that is detained.

  
TOM

Do Sarah's parents know?

  
BABBITT

No. Not from us. But you know others besides us

are talking to the families.

There are a couple of private organizations who work

getting people out of North Korea, they talk to all of you.

DINO

  
Come on man, private my ass. CIA is involved with most of 'em.

_Babbitt ignores Dino._

  
BABBITT

There is something else. This story, this report,

that North Korea was considering selling the kids

to the highest bidder or to some terrorist group,

we haven't been able to verify that in any way.

Could you tell us who you heard that from.

  
TOM

It was discussed at one of the family meetings.

  
Babbitt

Where did you hear it Tom? Who from? 

  
TOM

I heard it from Tony Sanchez. We were in the kitchen

at their house. First time I heard it.

  
BABBITT

When was that? His son is Daniel?

  
TOM

No his daughter is Nicole. She and Daniel are the two

that they let go. Daniel Bergman. I don't know

who Tony heard it from.

The kids have been held fifteen days now.

We were at the Sanchez house about day seven or eight. 

He presented it like we all knew it.  
  


TERRY

May I, mate?

  
Babbitt

_(shrugging)_

Sure. Your meeting.

  
TERRY

Can you remember exactly what he said?

  
TOM

He said what do you think of North Korea

threatening to sell the kids?

  
TERRY

Who else was there?

  
TOM

Jim Gill was there, Mark Bergman was there

and Lily Patel came in while we were there.

He said it to me and Mark. Jim was standing back a little.

But he heard.

  
TERRY

Did Lily know about it?

  
TOM

No. She made Tony repeat it.

  
TERRY

Did he repeat it?

  
TOM

Yeah he did. And she said sell them to who?

And Tony said whoever comes up with 5 million

for each kid. Iran, Isis or maybe Syria.  
  


TERRY

Did anyone ask him where he heard it, question him at all?

  
TOM

No. Everyone just reacted. Saying they wouldn't do that.

Worried what would happen to the kids.

Lily was upset. She asked, would they behead them.

Are they still beheading people?

And then I think she went and told Roy, her husband.   
  


TERRY

So that was the first time you heard it and you are

pretty sure that Jim and Mark

and Lily had never heard it before.

  
TOM

Yeah. Then later I told Cherie and she had never heard it before.

  
_Terry looks at Babbitt._

  
TERRY

You want to start there? Or you want us to follow it?

  
BABBITT

Are you willing to get that involved? I thought you

hadn't decided yet.

  
CHERIE

I thought you were going to help us.

  
DINO

We have to figure out if there is anything we can do for you.

Cherie, we charge $3000 a day.

  
BABBITT

You charge $3000 a day?

  
DINO

We usually work for big corporations who can pay that.

We are here as a favor to Alice.

And we mostly negotiate releases. Usually by paying a ransom.

Or we arrange to free people in some way other than paying money.

People who have been kidnapped or detained

or are trying to get out of a country where they are in danger.

I don’t see a way for us to get the kids out of North Korea.

Alice said you understood that.

  
CHERIE

We do.  
  


TOM

We know that.

  
BABBITT

$3000 a day?

  
TERRY

Cherie, we have to figure out if there is any way

we can be helpful to you.

We can meet with the families,

we told Alice we would do that. If after meeting with you all,

we have some notion of how we can be helpful,

we'll discuss that with you.

We sometimes help people without charging our full fee.

  
CHERIE

Yes. Meet with all of us please. We want you to. Tonight. Everyone.

TOM

Yeah. We know Alice trusts you. We know you know

what you are doing.

I read about you. I looked you up. I heard Peter talk

about what you did. You saved his life.

  
TERRY

Okay for now we want to include Mr. Babbitt, er Winston.

We can meet with the families with you tonight.

And Winston will be here too.

We want him to be the one to tell the families about these developments.

And there may be questions only he can answer.

Cherie, Tom do you still want to meet with

all six families or just the four.

  
CHERIE

I feel it is better with all six. For now.

We have all stuck together through this.

  
BABBITT

Are you comfortable here, in this conference room, Cherie?

  
CHERIE

It's more formal than the living room in someone's house.

It's very nice though. Very nice.

  
ALICE

Yes. But no one will be interrupted or get up to serve

or leave to go make more coffee.

Or be opening or closing drapes. Looking for someone's coat

or skateboard.

Or trying to corral a cat or get a dog

to stop nibbling the refreshments.

  
TOM

_Laughing_

I don't know how I can laugh when my daughter

my little girl is held prisoner.

But it's true. At one of the homes a kid was

having a melt down over a missing skateboard.

Brought the meeting to a stand still.

Another time the dog ate all the salmon for the bagels.

Then ate all the bagels  
  


TOM

It's good to have the meeting here Cherie.

To talk about the China thing.

Terry and Dino, I can tell they know what they are doing.

No offense meant Mr. Babbitt.

  
BABBITT

I'm just trying to help.

  
TERRY

Winston can do things we can't do and he has

contacts that we don't have.

He's important. We need him.

  
BABBITT

See Dino, Terry understands my worth.

  
DINO

I know, man. But you ought to fucking learn

the names of all the kids involved.

It's Daniel Bergman and Nicole Sanchez.

CHERIE

Mr. Babbitt, I do it too sometimes.

Forget who goes with who.

  
TERRY

Is there anything else you would like to ask me or Dino,

or Alice before you leave?

  
CHERIE  
  


What if someone notifies the press?

We are trying to keep it out of the press

  
TERRY

If information about the kids leaks

and you are confronted by reporters, look down.

Don't make eye contact and keep moving. They’ll let you pass.

If you want to say something, if you feel compelled

to say something, say 

“No comment." And keep repeating it. 

But as far as we know, it hasn't leaked.

People who know are being quiet. Anything else?

_Tom and Cherie shake their heads._

  
DINO

Okay so same bat channel, different bat time.

  
 _Alice looks at Dino shakes her head. Smiles_ _._

  
TOM

Listen, thank you Terry, Dino. We know you didn't have to do this.

Did it for Alice.

But you know I feel better knowing you guys are here

and that you have been doing this for years.

Yeah. Thank you for coming.

TERRY

No problem, mate.

  
_Cherie and Tom get up._

  
BABBITT

I'll walk you out.

TOM

Thanks Mr. Babbitt, but no need. I think we might stop in the cafe

and get a sandwich

before we head home. Just check-in with each other.

Lot to take in this morning.

BABBITT

Okay sure.

  
_Tom and Cherie leave._

  
BABBITT

I'll head out, then.

  
TERRY

Call me if there is anything before tonight.

  
BABBITT

I'll be here at 6:00.

  
TERRY

Thanks mate. Room should be open.

Is there anything you want from us right now?

  
BABBITT

No. Thanks for letting Lucy in on this.

_Babbitt gets another blueberry muffin wraps it in a napkin, puts it in his pocket. Looks at them sheepishly._

  
BABBITT

One for the road.

  
ALICE

No take two. Take several. They'll just go to waste here.

BABBITT

Okay. I'll take one to Lucy.

  
_He takes another muffin wraps it. Then wraps up a third one.  
Babbitt says bye as he walks away down the hallway._

  
DINO

So you got scolded.

  
ALICE

I got scolded. I guess I deserved to be scolded.

  
_Terry and Dino look at each other._

  
ALICE

What? Is it me?

  
TERRY

There is a problem. Something is wrong. Really wrong.

Have any of them talked to the kids at all?

Has anyone talked to Sarah Gill?

  
ALICE

I don't know.

  
DINO

Got a bad feeling about Sarah Gill.

  
ALICE

What?

  
DINO

Tell her.

  
TERRY

She is very ill. She may be dead.


	33. SCENE 33 INT. DINO'S SUITE AT THE FAIRMONT  - NIGHT

** SCENE 33 **

INT. DINO'S SUITE AT THE FAIRMONT - NIGHT

_Dino, Terry and Alice are in Dino's suite sitting at the dining table. The dining table has the remains of a room service dinner. There is an unopened bottle of red wine on the table. Unused wine glasses._

  
DINO

So what did you two do this afternoon?

  
TERRY

Played tourist. Winchester house. Japanese Garden.

Late lunch at an outdoor place in Santa Ana Row.

Window shopped. Made vague wedding plans. 2000 was it?

  
ALICE

3000 I think.

  
DINO

You two disgust me.

  
ALICE

When is Mac coming?

  
DINO

She's in the air. I've arranged for a town-car to pick her up.

I want everything to be perfect.

I've had Gemma calling all over so I could

get peonies for this room. She likes peonies.

  
ALICE

Dino haven't you ever been in love?

  
DINO

Yeah, of course I have. Lots of times. I don't know.

No maybe not. She's different.

I feel something different.

Is this being in love? Whatever it is

I haven't ever felt it before.

  
ALICE

So when will she be in?

  
DINO

Arrival time is 9:30 if they are on time

But I was in the bar earlier and they told me that

San Francisco is one of the worst airports in the country

for on time arrivals.

  
DINO

Do you think she is just having a good time?

I mean do you think she is serious about me. Us.

  
ALICE

She seemed very taken with you. Attracted to you.

I don't know what she is looking for. Ask her.

  
DINO

Not sure I want the answer.

  
TERRY

Let's go down. I want to get this over with.

  
_Terry's phone buzzes. He looks down._

  
TERRY

It's your friend Winston, Dino.

  
TERRY

Hey Winston. I'm here with Dino and Alice.

Okay if I put you on speaker.

  
_Terry shakes his head._

  
TERRY

Okay. No mate. I can go in the other room. Dino has a suite.

Okay. This sounds bad. Dino and are partners, man.

I’ll just tell him whatever it is. Okay. I'll hear it first.

  
_Terry goes into Dino's bedroom shuts the door._

DINO

What the fuck man?

  
ALICE

What's going on?

  
DINO

Do you think you and Terry feel for each other what I am feeling for Mac?

  
ALICE

Ours was a different situation Dino.

  
DINO

I knew he had fallen in love with you. In Tecala.

  
ALICE

You knew?

  
DINO

Of course, I knew. You were everything he didn’t have.

Wanted. Known him a long time. Knew it was hopeless

from the beginning.

  
ALICE

Not hopeless now.

  
DINO

He never got over you. If she doesn't want me,

maybe I'll never get over her.

  
ALICE

Good thing you're a pretty old guy already.

  
DINO

Yeah, well, thanks.

  
ALICE

What do you think is going on? What are they saying in there.

  
DINO

If I had to guess I'd say Sarah Gill is dead. And the press

black out is over. And the shit is going to hit the fan.

Press. Parents. Secretary of State, maybe the president

will have to comment.

  
ALICE

You can't know that. That she's dead.

  
_Terry comes back._

  
TERRY

Sarah Gill is dead. And the other three may have escaped from custody.

The North Koreans are saying they were transferring

the children to the Chinese and the Chinese allowed

the kids to escape during the transfer. Sarah died. They blame

the Chinese for not doing a better job of holding on to them.

It isn't clear how Sarah died. Something happened while she

trying to escape or she

was already sick and the escape was too much for her.

The Chinese have her body, not the North Koreans.

It’s true according to Babbitt's sources. Still no official

statements at all from the North Koreans or the Chinese.

  
ALICE

_(angrily)_

Where are the kids?

TERRY

  
Babbitt's sources say they are somewhere in China.

  
ALICE

Somewhere in China? China is a pretty big fucking country.

  
TERRY

Let's stay calm.

  
ALICE

You think I am not calm because I said fucking.

  
TERRY

Yes I think you are not calm because you said fucking.

  
_Terry walks over to Alice puts his arms around her. She relaxes against him and starts to cry._

  
ALICE

She's dead? I've known her since she was five.

Her parents. How awful. She can't be dead. 

  
TERRY

She's dead. Yes sweetheart she's dead.

  
_Terry pulls her close and Alice cries, a choking cry. He holds her, strokes her back, her hair. Terry waits. Just holds her._

  
TERRY

Alice, you can cry now but in a little

while I'm gonna need you to pull it together.

Her mother and Angela's mother

are going to need your support.

  
TERRY

These parents don't need us to make things worse.

  
_Alice's phone plays “Ain’t no mountain high enough.” The phone is in her purse. She sniffs. Pulls away from Terry. Gets the phone._

  
ALICE

Hi honey. No I'm not crying. Allergy, probably.

_Terry gets a tissue from the bathroom hands it to her. She wipes her nose. Mouths "thank you."_

ALICE

On the phone? On your phone? How? Are you sure?

I mean of course you are sure. I don't know. We were

just going to meet with the families.

I'm here with Dino and Terry. Mr. Thorne and Mr. Deane.  
  
Just hold on for a second.

  
ALICE

Nick says Angela just called him. She said they got away.

That Sarah is dead and they stole a phone

and she remembered his number so she called him.

She is with the two boys and they are okay.

They are hiding in a cemetery.

_Terry motions for Alice to give him the phone._

  
ALICE

Honey, Terry wants to talk to you.

  
TERRY

Hi mate, I'm Terry. When was this call. I'm going to

put you on speaker. Okay.

  
TERRY

Could you tell me what you just told your mother.

  
NICK (O.S.)

Sure. I was walking back to the apartment.

And I got a text. Angela's birthday in numbers.

A hand waving. A heart. A birthday cake, a sunflower.

Someone running. Then a cell phone emoji.

Then a call and it was Angela. I mean I answered

because of the emojis. I gave her sunflowers for her birthday.

I didn’t recognize the number but I thought it might be her. 

She sounded funny.

She was talking fast. And she told me they had escaped

from the Koreans or the Chinese she wasn't sure. 

They were locked in a room. Sarah was sick.

Real sick. Coughing. Wheezing. North Koreans weren't helping her. 

Sarah was lying on the floor and Angela tried to take care of her,

but she stopped breathing.

Noah checked her, Noah said she was dead.

Noah tried all the doors and one was unlocked.

They thought it was a trick. Noah slipped out.  
  
Came back said they should go.

Noah said they had to leave Sarah. So they left her. Mom,

Angela started crying.

I feel so bad. I should have gone.

Angela said Pietro got them on a bus.

Pietro could read the signs. And Pietro is trying to contact

people he knows there.

And Noah stole some clothes and a wallet and a phone.

Mom, Noah was is always shoplifting

\- we all knew he did it but he is really good at stealing stuff

and they got on some train

and then they got off. 

They are hiding in a cemetery. Noah said it would

be a good place. They don't have a charger for the phone.

She said to tell her parents she is okay

and they are sorry about Sarah. She said don't call her.

Then she just hung up.

Mom. What is going on? Mr. Thorne. What should I do?

  
TERRY

First I want you to write down everything

you can remember from the call. Everything.

And I want you to do it now, okay, mate.

Sounds hesitations anything you heard in the background.

Everything. If you remember more after you are done

just keep adding it okay? 

Give me the number of the phone.

I'll see if we can get a fix on it. I know some people. 

_Nick reads Terry the phone number. Terry gives the number to Dino. Dino walks away and gets out his phone makes a call._

NICK (O.S.)

What is going on?

  
TERRY

You know as much as we do. Maybe a bit more.

Where are you now?

NICK (O.S.)

I'm almost home, at my apartment.

  
TERRY

Okay go in write everything down. Let me talk

to your mother and my partner Dino.

Keep your phone charged and on and near you.

All the time. Call us back if she calls again.

On your mothers line. 

And Nick don't tell anyone about this.

No one. For now, no one.

We'll call you back in one hour.

NICK (O.S.)

Mom, this is bad.

  
ALICE

It's bad. But I'm sure we can figure something out.  
  
We'll call you back.

Text me if you need to otherwise we'll call you back soon.

  
NICK (O.S.)

Okay thanks. Bye Mom.

  
ALICE

Bye sweetie. Try not to worry.

  
NICK (O.S.)

_(sarcastically)_

Yeah sure mom.

_  
Nick hangs up._

  
_Terry gets out his phone, punches in a number._

  
TERRY

Babbitt? Yeah Winston sorry. Where are you?

Okay we'll be down in a few minutes.

Are they all there? Okay. Sorry for the delay.

I had something I had to deal with.

A little problem in Chechnya. Yeah.

It couldn't be put off. We'll be right down.   
  


_Terry punches in another number._   
  


TERRY

Need a favor Will. I got a Chinese number

for a cell phone. Any chance you can locate

the phone for me. Yeah. It is. 

We were asked in by a friend. Not official.

Let me know. Maybe near Dandong. Thanks. 

TERRY  
  


FBI. Will Abernathy. Worked with him on a hijacking

two years ago. We stay in touch. 

Owes me a favor. Do we trust Babbitt or don't we?

  
DINO

He can't keep the kids' fucking names straight man.

N  
DINO

Do you trust Babbitt, Alice?

  
ALICE

He wanted to arrest me. He followed me. But Mac says he is okay.

  
DINO

He didn't learn their names.

TERRY

Can you reach Mac?

  
_Dino already has his phone out._

ALICE

They are in a cemetery.

  
TERRY

No that was good thinking. Whoever did that he's the leader.

He's the one we can depend on.

  
ALICE

Shouldn't they just turn themselves in.

  
TERRY

Maybe.

  
DINO

No answer. Goes to voicemail. She may have left

her phone off. She doesn't land for two hours.

  
DINO

Fucking North Koreans. They are worse

than the fucking Chechens.

  
TERRY

Okay. Here is what we are going to do.

We are going downstairs and we are going

to act like we never got the call

we just got from your son.

Alice if your son calls you step outside and take it.

If it is something I need to know or

Dino just ask to speak to one of us

and we'll step outside with you.

Also set your phone timer for one hour.

Step out and call your son back

even if we don't know anything else.

We said we'd call him back. I want you to do that.

Just tell him we'll call after the meeting.

We'll end this meeting as soon as we can.

We'll be supportive of the families.

We'll support Babbitt and his friend Lucy.

I want to learn a little more about the kids.

But generally we'll get the meeting over as soon as we can.

_They leave Dino's suite._


	34. SCENE 34  INT. CONFERENCE ROOM FAIRMONT HOTEL.  -NIGHT

**SCENE 33**

INT. FAIRMONT HOTEL CONFERENCE ROOM - NIGHT

_The families are all seated when Alice, Terry and Dino walk in. Babbitt is seated at the head of the table with Lucy Chou. He looks at Terry._

  
BABBITT

We've been sitting here waiting for you. And it's your meeting.

  
TERRY

Sorry to be late. I'm Terry Thorne. You can call me Terry.

This is my partner Dino Deane.

We run an outfit called Global Risk Management and Protection.

We were involved in getting

Alice's husband Peter out of a tough spot

some years ago. Alice asked us to come

and talk to you. So we are here as a favor to her.

We met the Wyatts this morning .

  
_Terry, and Dino sit down at the end of the table opposite Chou and Babbitt. The group reorients toward Terry and Dino. Alice sits down next to Cherie._

  
BABBITT

Alice, I guess you know everyone here except Lucy Chou.

  
ALICE

Yes hello.

  
BABBITT

Do you want to introduce everyone Alice or shall I?

  
ALICE

Why don’t you do the introductions.

  
BABBITT

Okay next to me is Lucy Chou. I told you

she is from the State Department

coordinating with the families with me.

Mr and Mrs. Wyatt, Angela's parents you

know, Cherie and Tom. Next to them

is James Gill and Anastasia Gill, their

daughter is Sarah, then Charles and Coral Zelenski,

Noah's parents, then RoyPatel and Lily Jacobs-Patel,

Pietro’s parents, then Mark and Rachel Bergman,

Nicole’s mom and dad and and Tony and Eve Sanchez,

Daniel’s mom and dad.

  
MARK BERGMAN

We are Daniel’s mom and dad. Nicole is the daughter

of Tony and Eve Sanchez.

  
BABBITT

Right. Sorry I keep mixing that up.

TERRY

I know Mr. Babbitt has some important recent changes

he wants to talk to you about. So we'll just wait til he's

had his say. Winston. Thanks for waiting. Mr. Babbitt please.

  
BABBITT

We learned early this morning that the North Koreans intend 

to transfer the kids to the Chinese. And this may be

something the Chinese are insisting on.

The Chinese use the North Koreans to

harass the US, but Warmbier caused too much international tension.  
  
We now believe the North Koreans were not happy

that the kids were taken and they were very worried

they might end up with another Warmbier situation. We

had reports that Sarah was quite ill.

We weren't able to find out what was wrong with her.

You may have heard stories about torture

but we don't think the kids

have been tortured. Even the reports of Warmbier

being tortured we think were

incorrect. There is no real evidence

that he was ever tortured.  
  
Not physically anyway.

  
_Babbitt stops and looks at Terry._

  
TERRY

You might as well tell them all of it.

  
TERRY

Wait just a minute, though.

  
TERRY

I'd like to ask a couple of questions before Mr. Babbitt continues.

  
TERRY

Mr. Sanchez, you told Tom and Jim that the North Koreans

were williing to sell the kids?

  
TONY SANCHEZ

I might have. Yeah I think I mentioned that.

  
TERRY

Where did you get that information?

  
TONY

I think Mr. Babbitt told us that.

  
BABBITT

I never told you that. I never heard that.

Not til the families started talking about it.

  
TONY

Well I guess I don't remember where I first heard it.

  
TERRY

You don't remember? No memory at all of where you heard it?

  
TONY

You calling me a liar man?

  
DINO

Easy man. We're here to to help. We are just trying

to understand the situation.

  
TONY

Sounded like he was calling me a liar.

  
TERRY

No. Eve do your remember hearing it?

  
EVE

Yes

  
TERRY

Where did you hear it Eve?

_  
Eve glances at Tony, then at Terry, then Babbitt._

  
EVE

I heard it from Tony.

  
TONY

I didn't make it up.

  
TERRY

No one is saying you did, mate.

  
TOM

Did you make it up, man?

  
TONY

Why would I make it up?

  
TERRY

It's okay. We can leave it. Tony, if you don't remember,

you don't remember. If you do remember, let us know.

  
TONY

Yeah okay. I'll try to remember. I thought it was Babbitt.

  
BABBITT.

It wasn't.

  
TERRY

Ah I'm going to make a suggestion here, that the Sanchezs

and the Bergmans go on home for tonight.

Their kids are on the way home if I understand it and there are

things that the other families are going to have to face

that the Sanchezs and the Bergmans won't have to.

We are going to want to talk to Nicole and Daniel

when they get back but for right now it should

just be the four families whose kids have been detained.

I'm sure the Bergmans and and the Sanchezs understand that.

  
TONY

We drove all the way over here. We’re part of this. I think we should stay.

  
MARK BERGMAN

Come on man. We should go.

  
RACHEL BERGMAN

If we can help in any way please let us know.

We know it could have been us. We just want to do whatever we can.

_  
Rachel and Mark get up to leave._

  
MARK

Come on Tony. We can't help anymore here.

  
TONY

I didn't make it up.

  
TERRY

No one is saying you did, mate.

  
TONY

Tom did. Tom said I did.

  
TOM

I asked if you did.

  
_Tony gets up, yanks his jacket off the back of the chair. Eve gets up, follows him. Tony walks out in front of Eve. Terry gets up, goes to the door, holds it open._

  
Eve

_(softly)_

I'm sorry.

  
Terry.

It's okay.

  
_Terry touches her shoulder lightly, smiles at her then closes the door after they leave._

  
TOM

Fucking grand-stander.

CHERIE

TOM!

  
TERRY

All right. Now Winston. There is no easy way to do it. Tell them the situation.  
  


BABBITT

We have received reports that the North Koreans

did try to transfer the kids to the Chinese.  
  
And that during the transfer, the kids escaped.

  
_There is a collective gasp from the parents at the table._

  
CHARES ZELENSKI

What do you mean they escaped?

  
BABBITT

The North Koreans claim the Chinese were negligent

during the transfer and they let the kids escape.  
  
They are blaming the Chinese. They are claiming

they have clean hands and that it is all on the Chinese.

The Chinese at this point are saying nothing officially. 

  
CORAL

Are the kids okay?

BABBITT

No not all of them. The North Koreans have passed word to South Korea that I

am so so sorry to have to say this, but they are say that Sarah died during

transfer or during the escape. Our sources are good in China but the Chinese

are not saying anything. We believe it’s true, the kids have escaped

and Sarah is dead. The Chinese have her body.

  
_Alice looks at Terry. Terry shakes his head slightly._

  
TOM

Terry, what do you know about this?

  
TERRY

I know the same as Winston right now. The North Koreans

are saying the kids escaped and Sarah died.

They are not saying anything publicly but privately

they are saying it to contacts in South Korea.

There were reports she was ill. And that she may

have been the reason for the transfer.

  
_Anastasia is crying. James has his arm around her._

JAMES

I knew she wouldn't come back. I just had a bad feeling.

I didn't want them to go. From the beginning.

Alice, be glad Nick didn't go.

  
_Cherie gets up goes and puts her arms around Anastasia also._

  
CHERIE

Anastasia, I am so sorry.

  
JAMES

Can we go there? Get her? Where is her body?

  
BABBITT

We are dealing with the Chinese now. And that is better.

Generally better.

They are not an open society but they have

diplomatic relations with the west.

Embassies. Ambassadors. Consulates.  
  


TOM

What do we do now? You're telling me my daughter

is on the run with Noah and Pietro in China somewhere.

What are the orders for the Chinese - shoot on sight?  
  


JAMES

Was Sarah shot trying to escape?

  
BABBITT

No. She was ill. Had been ill since early on. We don’t know what was wrong.

Maybe the asthma. Maybe she had pneumonia. She was alive

when the Chinese accepted her,

but she may have been too ill for them to save her.

We think the Chinese tried to save her. 

Our information right now is coming

from our sources in South Korea and from our sources in China.

The Chinese haven’t made a statement yet.

We are certain the kids escaped.

We don’t know what happened. We don't know what part of

China they are in we don't know

if the transfer took place at Dandong. We are waiting for

some official statement from the Chinese.

We have people talking with the Chinese Embassy in Washington

and our people in Beijing are trying to get information.  
  
We have nothing else now.  
  


ALICE

Excuse me please for a moment.

  
_Alice goes out calls her son. Tells Nick they are still in the meeting and that the Sanchezs and Bergmans were asked to leave and the other families have been told about the escape. And the Gills were told about Sarah._

  
ALICE

I'll call you after the meeting.

  
_She hangs up and goes back in.  
Cheri is looking at Dino then Terry._

  
CHERIE

What should we do?

  
TERRY

First you should support each other. And stay together.

And for now I wouldn't bring the Sanchezs back into

the mix. The Bergmans seem okay.

I don't know what is going on with Tony Sanchez. Something isn't right with him.

  
TOM

The guy's an attention junkie. He was a theater major. Does little theater.

Big-shot Vice President over at Eceletron but hankers for Hollywood.

Always wants to be in the spotlight.

I've had to deal with him for years. The guy is an asshole.

  
CHERIE

Tom. Stop.

  
_Terry nods to Tom. Smiles._

  
TERRY

Gotcha mate

.  
TERRY

The Chinese are not big on arresting Americans. They don't

like detaining them. Detaining people is difficult. They have to be cared for.

Chinese need American tourism and they

don't want anything jeopardizing trade with the USA or with the West.

Or jeopardizing Chinese students here. They probably will

want to just send the American kids home.

And the kids have done nothing wrong in China except leave custody.

My guess is unless there is something else going on they

will want to find the kids

and return them to the USA as fast as they can.

But there are factions in China. Depending on who finds the kids,

one faction might use the kids as leverage against another faction.

The government though will want to make it clear

they did not cause Sarah's death.

They'll return Sarah's body as soon as possible and

they will treat her body with respect, deference.

But the Chinese will want to save face.

They will not want to be seen as incompetent in any way.

They will not accept being branded as negligent. So it might take a few days.

One to put a story together and two to find the kids.

The Chinese won’t want the kids hurt.

They will be slow to admit the kids escaped.

North Korea may well have set up the escape to embarrass the Chinese.

  
CHARLES

What does that mean they won't want to branded as negligent?

  
TERRY

They won't want anyone saying they screwed up the

transfer or caused Sarah's death.

That would bring shame on them. Make them seem incompetent.

  
CHARLES

Yeah I get that but what will it mean for the kids.

Does this all make it more dangerous for them or less.

  
TERRY

Less. There are several ways this could play out.

To the Chinese, the most important thing is their story.

They must look good in the story. What they do will

be determined by what story they decide to tell.

In no story will they want to be the cause of dead

or injured American kids.

  
DINO

The Chinese have a shit load of kids in American Universities.

Half or more are spies. The Chinese would never jeopardize that.

Well not for a bunch of American college kids that got dropped in their lap.

  
TERRY

The kids will be not be harmed by the Chinese.

Probably there is no plan yet. Everyone is probably scrambling.

Except for Sarah, the kids are better off even on the run

than they were 24 hours ago in North Korea.

The Chinese would not deliberately let the kids escape.

What would be in it for them?

It is more likely a drama the North Koreans engineered.

They wanted the Chinese to be left holding the bag.

I am positive the kids were not shot at by the Chinese.

Sarah was not shot. She was most likely ill while in North Korea's custody.

She may have been the reason for the transfer.

She just wasn't transferred soon enough.

JAMES

What now?

TERRY

Mr. and Mrs. Gill you should go home but take your

families as soon as possible somewhere

where the press can't find you and wait for Winston

to contact you. You need patience.

This is going to take a little time. The news is very bad for you.

I see only one positive.

Your daughter's body will likely be flown home within the next 48 hours.

If your daughter had died in North Korea it's anybody’s

guess what might have happened.

They might have held her body hostage. They've done that in the past.

The North Koreans are unpredictable and sadistic

The Chinese will behave appropriately and her body

will be treated respectfully.

  
BABBITT

The Secretary of State is going to be involved now. He called me.

Asked me to ask you all to wait until the morning

before doing anything or saying anything public. 

The Secretary is flying in to meet with you. There will be

resources available to you. 

And there's going to be press now. The President

is going to make a statement.

The North Koreans leaked the story to the press in South Korea.

And they’ve run with it. There will be satellite trucks on

your lawns by morning if they are not there already.

  
CHERIE

What should we do? Tonight?

  
TERRY

If I were in your shoes, I would go somewhere where the press couldn't find me.

They are resourceful and they will pay for information

to find you. They deny paying but they all do it.

If you have a cabin somewhere in someone

else's name or family or friends do, you could go there.

If you go to a hotel use someone else's credit card if you can.

Make the reservations in someone else's name.

Mr. and Mrs. Gill you may have limited options for getting away.

But try.

JAMES

You are sure she's dead.

  
BABBITT

I am sure. Our sources on this are good.

  
ROY

I'll drive you home Jim, Anastasia. Lily can bring

our car to your house.

LILY

Of course. We'll stay with you tonight if you like.

  
ANASTASIA

I want to go home. Thank you Roy. I'd feel better

if James didn't have to drive.

  
CORAL

Lily, why don't I ride with you to the Gills. Charles can meet us there.

  
_Charles nods his agreement. They begin to gather up their things._

  
CHARLES

What do we do?

  
TERRY

You support the Gills in any way you can. You get out of town if you can.

You wait. You keep Lucy and Winston as liaison.

Threaten to tell the press your wishes aren’t being respected

if they take Lucy and Winston off your case.

Alice said you knew we couldn’t go into North Korea to rescue the kids,

but you wanted to know who to trust and how to

deal with all the different people that are talking to you.

CHARLES

That’s right.

  
TERRY

Mr. Babbitt is a bit clumsy and sometimes a

overly-aggressive, but you can trust him.

I’ve looked into him and I’ve been dealing with him the last few days.

You are going to be hearing from a lot of people in the government.

Babbitt as your liaison is your best bet. Lucy too. They know the situation.

They have your best interests at heart. Others they bring you now may not.

Dino and I will use our sources to get more information.

We will be in touch with Babbitt or Tom Wyatt.

We may want to meet with you here again when we know more.

We, Dino and I will continue to act as consultants for you for now.

Don’t let State sequester you. You can call me anytime.

I'll do my best to answer any questions you have. Cherie has my number.

  
_Babbitt looks surprised._

  
_DINO_

_(to Babbitt)_

Terry doesn’t like you man neither do I but we think you’re a good guy

and we are already working with you. Don’t want to start over.

  
BABBITT

Okay thanks. I will have my phone on. Please all of you,

any of you call me no matter what time.

I'll call you if I learn anything. I have numbers for all of you.  
  


_They begin gathering up their things, preparing to leave._

ALICE

Cheri would you and Tom wait for a few minutes.

I got a call from Nick and he had a few questions.

  
_The others leave. Cheri looks questioningly at Tom._   
  


CHERIE

Maybe we should go to the Gills too.

  
TERRY

This won't take long. Come up to Dino's suite with us.

I think Nick would like to talk to you just for a few minutes.

  
BABBITT

You could do it from here.

  
_Terry puts his arm over Babbitt's shoulders, nods to Dino. Terry begins moving Babbitt to the door. Dino Cheri and Tom wait standing inside the conference room door. Alice is still seated._

  
TERRY

You did a good job. That was a hairy one, mate.

  
BABBITT

It was the worst for me so far.

TERRY

So we are going upstairs now but I'll have my cell close

by all night. So give me a ring if you need to.

I'll call you tomorrow in the morning.

  
_Terry walks Babbitt to the conference room door. Shakes his hand._

  
BABBITT

Thanks man, for the vote of confidence. I didn't think you liked me.

TERRY

I like Mac. And she thinks you're okay. And it isn't about

liking you, mate. It's about if you can do the job.  
  
And I think you can.

  
BABBITT

Thanks

.  
TERRY

Goodnight mate.

  
_Babbitt leaves._

TERRY

_(to the Wyatts and Dino )_

Go on up to Dino’s, we'll be right behind you. I want to talk to Alice for a few minutes.

_Dino, Cherie and Tom leave._

_  
Terry walks over to Alice. Puts his arms around her. Pulls her to him._

  
TERRY

What have you gotten me into?

  
ALICE

I wanted to help the families. And I just wanted to see you again.

See if you still remembered me. All the rest of this... I don’t know

  
TERRY

Let’s go talk to the Wyatts. And let’s give Nick a call. Alice, there’s one other thing.

_Terry puts his arms around her. Pushes her hair back. Looks in her eyes. Kisses her tenderly._

  
TERRY

I love you. Come on let’s go. 

_He takes her arm. Pulls her toward the door. She stops him.  
_

ALICE

You love me, huh? And you picked now to say it? Finally?

TERRY

It’s been four days. 

ALICE

I’m glad you said it. But you know I kinda thought you did.

TERRY

Let’s go. They are waiting for us.

_They leave the conference room._


	35. SCENE 35     INT. DINO'S SUITE  FAIRMONT HOTEL - NIGHT

**SCENE 35**

INT. DINO'S SUITE FAIRMONT HOTEL - NIGHT

_Terry and Alice appear in the doorway of Dino's suite. Dino is pouring wine for Cherie.  
  
_

  
DINO

Come in. Get you something, a glass of wine, Alice?

_Alice nods. Dino pours wine for Tom, then gets a glass and pours for Alice. Dino has scotch._

  
DINO

Terry, some gin over there. Mac is on her way.

Still about an hour. I haven't said anything. Waiting for you.

TERRY

Cherie, Tom sit down.

  
TOM

Is Angela okay?

  
TERRY

We held some information back downstairs.

Angela called Nick about two hours ago.

  
TOM

What?

  
CHERIE

She called Nick? Is she okay?

  
TERRY

She is with Pietro and Noah. They got away. They escaped. They are in China. 

They stole a wallet some clothes and a cell phone. 

She texted Nick so he would know it was her

and then she called him.

CHERIE

I don’t understand. They escaped? She stole clothes? They escaped? From North Korea?

TERRY

During the transfer I think. They are in China somewhere. And I guess Noah is known for successfully stealing things.

  
TOM

Not completely successfully. I've bailed him out - over the years -

well picked him up - a few times.

  
CHERIE

What?

  
TOM

Angela didn't want you to know. She was with him a

couple of times when he got caught.  
  


TERRY

The kids are okay. They are confused. They don't

understand what is happening.

  
TOM

What is happening? This doesn’t make any sense. 

What do we do? Couldn’t they just turn themselves

in to the Chinese?

  
TERRY

Maybe could turn themselves in, but that might not be simple.

Depends on who they turn themselves in to. 

Could end up as pawns for one group, used as leverage against another group.

There are factions in China jockeying for power.

Kids could get caught in the middle.

They wouldn’t likely be harmed but might be held for awhile.

This Noah kid - he's somebody Dino and I should apprentice.

He stole the wallet, the phone, the clothes, got

them on a train and they are now hiding in a cemetery. 

  
CHERIE

Oh my God this gets worse and worse.

  
TERRY

No. Nick has the number of the cell phone.

I’ve given the number to a contact I have in the FBI,

he may be able to locate where the phone is. 

They didn't have a charger so they were going to try to steal one.

They’ll call Nick again when they can.

TOM

Pietro speaks Cantonese. Mandarin. Knows Chinese culture.

Probably has a good sense of Chinese geography.

Likely has kids he knows there through the internet. Funny kid. 

His Dad is Indian.

Pietro speaks Urdu and Punjabi too. Also knows Hebrew.

Mom insisted. Mom’s Jewish.  
  


DINO

Pietro Patel?

  
TOM

Mom, Lily Jacobson-Patel. Lily has a thing for Italy.

Crazy for Italian art.

Works in a gallery over in Los Gatos.

  
DINO

So Pietro Patel has an Indian father, a Jewish mother

who is an Italian art lover

thus the name Pietro and to rebel against the

family he is majoring in Chinese.

  
TOM

That's about it yeah. Dad is an Indian Muslim. Punjabi.

  
DINO

Is this a great country or what?

  
DINO

And the school pickpocket shoplifter is your daughter's good-buddy?

  
CHERIE

He's a nice kid, really smart.

  
TOM

He just does it to see what he can get away with.

He is also a magician.

Does magic tricks for the kids. Never seen such fast hands.

TERRY

  
He steals things cause there is a mild euphoria

every time he does it and gets away with it.

He is chasing the shoplifters high.

  
DINO

You should know.

  
TERRY

Never did much shoplifting.

  
DINO

Terry's more of a pickpocket.

TOM

Could you pick my pocket?

  
TERRY

Probably not.

  
DINO

He could.

  
CHERIE

What should we do now? Can we talk to Nick?  
  


_Dino's phone plays the opening notes from Duke Ellington's "I've got it bad."  
Dino answers it._

  
DINO

Hey Mac. Where are you? I miss you too. Well,

we have a suite full of people

so that might have to wait a bit. I'll tell you

about it when you get here.

  
_Dino walks into the bedroom. Closes the door._

  
TOM

I’d like to talk to Nick.

  
CHERIE

I would too.

  
TERRY

Sure. No harm in calling Nick. 

  
_Alice dials Nick._

  
NICK (0.S.)

Hi Mom.

  
ALICE

Hi. You are on speaker. I'm here with Angela's mom

and dad and they want to talk to you. Is that okay.

  
NICK (O.S.)

Sure Mom.

  
ALICE

You're on speaker now. They can hear you.

TERRY 

More?

_Picks up the wine bottle. Gestures to Cherie and Tom. Tom nods. Terry walks over to him, stumbles slightly as he reaches him. Catches himself , then moves behind Tom. Puts his hand on Tom's shoulder._

TOM

Careful. 

TERRY

Oops. Sorry. 

  
NICK (O.S.)

Hi Mr Wyatt. Hi Mrs Wyatt.

  
CHERIE

How did she sound Nick?

  
NICK(O.S.)

A little stressed. I could tell it was her. She was talking really fast. 

I can forward the text to my mom. The one Angela sent so I'd know

it was her. It was pretty smart. She used her birthday so I'd know

it wasn't an ad. Then a heart, a sunflower, then a hand waving.

Then a cell phone with an arrow. Chinese phone so

she couldn't text. All that so I would know to accept the call.

I think she was trying to stay quiet.

She said she was okay and she would call me black

when they got a charger. She said not to call her

because they were hiding.

  
TOM

Did she sound afraid, like they were in danger?

  
NICK(O.S.)

I couldn't really tell. It wasn't that long. She was talking fast. They were

confused about how they'd let them escape.

She wanted me to know she was okay and wanted me to tell you.

And she wanted me to tell Noah's mom and dad and Pietro's that they

were okay.

  
TOM

Thanks a lot Nick.

  
NICK(O.S.)

Mom what do you want me to do?

  
TERRY

Keep your phone charged, mate.

  
NICK(O.S.)

Yeah of course. Was that Mr. Thorne?

  
TERRY

Yeah. Nick. It was.

  
NICK(O.S.)

What do I do if she calls again?

  
TERRY

Ask her to tell you anything she can about where they are,

mountains rivers, distinctive places.

  
NICK(O.S.)

Okay. Mom I have classes tomorrow. I can come home

but if she calls I promise I'll take the call.

Even if I'm in class. I'll sit by the door. If anyone calls

I'll leave class and take the call. And then I'll call you.

I mean is there anything you want me to ask her or tell her.

  
CHERIE

Tell her we love her that you told us about the call

and we are figuring out how to get her home.

  
TOM

And tell her the men who rescued your dad are helping us.

  
NICK(O.S.)

Okay.

  
_Terry looks at Alice. Shakes his head nearly imperceptibly._

  
TERRY

We were coming down to see you tomorrow Nick.

We'll be there about two. We'll call you if there is a change.

  
NICK(O.S.)

Okay. Good night Mr and Mrs. Wyatt. Mr. Thorne. Goodnight Mom.

  
_Nick hangs up._

  
TOM

I feel like we ought to do something.

  
TERRY

No. Alice can tell you the hardest part is waiting. And there is a lot of it.

  
CHERIE

I want to tell Coral and Charles and the Patels. They should know.

And I don't think they will like it that we didn't tell them.

  
TERRY

Right now they are with the Gills. The Gills need them.  
  
And there is nothing they can do. They will forgive you.

  
DINO

Eventually.

  
TOM

If you say wait, we'll wait. Mr. Thorne, Mr. Deane I really thank

you for coming. Maybe it’s just that I know you saved Peter,

maybe it’s that the kids are out of North Korea,

but you guys seem to know

what you are doing. You have taken charge

in a way that makes me feel better.

I didn't know anything could make me feel better,

but knowing you are here

does. And I don’t know what Alice had to do

but I’m glad you came and

if I have to take out a second on my house I’ll pay you.

I feel better that you are here.

  
CHERIE

Thank you. Alice, thank you.

  
DINO

I need to get you guys out of here.

_  
Dino begins shepherding everyone to the door._

  
DINO

Okay. We’ll be in touch.

  
CHERIE

Nice peonies. I have always loved them.

Tom let's go, nothing else we can do. I'm so sorry about Sarah.

  
_There is a wallet lying on the table next to peonies._

  
TOM

Dino is that your wallet? It's just like mine.

  
DINO

That is your wallet man.

  
_Tom looks confused. Reaches around to his back pocket. Looks surprised. Looks at Terry._

  
TOM

What? That is my wallet?

  
_Tom picks up the wallet opens it._

TOM

It is mine.

  
TOM

You said you couldn't do it. How’d you...

When did you? You don't usually stumble do you Terry? 

  
TERRY

Chasing the pickpockets' high.

  
TOM

What does that mean?

  
DINO

It means he does it sometimes to entertain himself.

  
TOM

I'd say you are a guy I want to be on the same side with.

  
DINO

Works better that way.

  
TERRY

This situation is now better than it was for Angela,

Noah and Pietro, better than being in North Korea. Even on the run.

  
CHERIE

Not better for Sarah though.

  
TOM

Alice do you need a ride home?

  
ALICE

No Terry will drive me home.

  
CHERIE

Dino said to get him to do this you had to agree to marry him.

That was a joke right?

  
DINO

It wasn't a joke. 

  
TOM

Are you two uh..

  
TERRY

Yeah, we are.

  
TOM

Okay.

  
ALICE

Terry and I are seeing each other.

I need to talk to Nick. He doesn't know yet.  
  


CHERIE

We won't say anything.

  
DINO

You guys are taking a long time to leave.

  
_Dino's phone plays the Duke Ellington notes._

  
DINO

Hey, Beautiful. No they are still here. But I've

almost got them out the door.


	36. SCENE 36  INT. ALICE'S BEDROOM  - DAY MORNING

SCENE 36

INT. ALICE'S BEDROOM - DAY EARLY MORNING 

_Terry is sitting in a chair across from the bed. He is wearing running shorts shoes and a t-shirt. He is watching her sleeping. His face has a tenderness. Alice opens her eyes. Slowly sits up._

ALICE

Were you watching me sleep?

  
TERRY:

Yes.

  
ALICE

Why?

  
TERRY

Like watching you sleep.

  
ALICE

Sarah Gill is dead.

  
TERRY

Sarah Gill is dead.

  
ALICE

Angela is in a cemetery with a stolen cell phone and

her shoplifting buddy Noah.

  
TERRY

And multicultural Pietro.

  
ALICE

And we are going to see my son Nick today in Santa Barbara

and we are going to tell him we are seeing each other.

  
TERRY 

I thought we were telling him we are getting married.

  
ALICE

Maybe we should tell him we are seeing each other first.

And maybe we should get to know each other better.

  
TERRY

Know everything I need to know.

  
ALICE

I might surprise you.

  
TERRY

Counting on it.

  
ALICE

Are you going running or you just got back?

  
TERRY

Just got back.

  
TERRY

Press has the story. Big story. North Korea tells South Korea.

South Korea tells everyone. Story is students traveling in North Korea.

Briefly detained. North Korea turns over to Chinese. 

One student dies in Chinese custody. North Koreans have

clean hands. South Korea Press tells the world.

CNN and MSNBC. FOX. Washington Post, New York Times.

London and Paris and Tokyo. Probably satellite

trucks on the Gill's lawn. And on the Patel’s.

Families no comment so far. China saying nothing.

No statement from the Chinese. 

ALICE

Oh no. I should call the Gills?

  
TERRY

Sure, might not reach them.

  
ALICE

Could we go by?

  
TERRY

If that's what you want.

  
ALICE

Yes, no. I’ll wait. I’m not that close to them.

They’ll be surrounded by family and close friends now.

Is there coffee?

  
TERRY

Made some about half hour ago.

I'll take my shower and get dressed.

You want my blue blazer, loafers, tie, you-can-trust-me look?

Or Florida casual for this meeting?

  
ALICE

Hmmm, California casual for the drive down.

Maybe the you-can-trust-me look for dinner.

You're asking me what you should wear?

  
TERRY

Want to be a good husband. Practicing up.

  
TERRY

Marriage. You told the Wyatts, you have to tell Nick.

  
ALICE

I know. At least tell him we are seeing each other.

We need to get going if we are going to be in Santa Barbara by two.

  
ALICE

Will the press go after Nick?

  
TERRY

Unlikely. The focus will be on the Gills to start.

And then on the families of the other three.

Probably also the two kids who were released.

_Terry's phone buzzes._

  
TERRY

Hey, Winston. Yeah I saw the press had it.

  
Tony made a statement? On CNN? Not surprised.

No we are going down to see Alice's son in Santa Barbara today.

Dino will stay in town. We won't be back until tomorrow.

I don't know if we are going to stay involved or not.

The Chinese will probably pick the kids up if they haven’t already. 

Yeah, I'll give you a call late today or in the morning.

Sure, try Dino first. But I always have a cell.

_  
Terry hangs up._

_Alice gets out of bed. Picks up a oversize t-shirt from the floor. Puts it on._

  
ALICE

Maybe I ought to get some night gowns to wear to bed.

  
TERRY

Make them easy to to take off.

  
ALICE

I was young, before.

  
TERRY

_(smiling)_

We both were. Still young enough.

ALICE

I’m going to get coffee. You make pretty good coffee.

  
_She walks over to him, kisses him. He kisses her lips then nuzzles her neck._

  
  



	37. SCENE 37 INT. FORD EXPLORER -DAY. DRIVING ALONG THE CALIFORNIA COAST

~~  
~~**SCENE 37**

INT. FORD EXPLORER. DAY. DRIVING ALONG THE CALIFORNIA COAST

TERRY

What kind of wedding do you want?

  
ALICE

Something small. What was your wedding like?

  
TERRY

Wife's father was a general. Military chapel on a base. Hereford.

Big wedding. Lots of VIP pals of the general.

I was still SAS then. Married in uniform wearing my beige –

it's officially called sand – beret. Left the church through

archway of raised rifles. Lots of ceremony. It was nice.

I was quite handsome in my uniform. Big drunken reception.

Went on all night. Honeymoon in the Azores. 

Half of honeymoon, she was mad at me

for getting so drunk with my friends. 

ALICE

The Azores? Why the Azores? 

TERRY

Her mother was Portuguese. The family had a house there. 

It's nice there. And it fit in my budget.

What about you. Your wedding?

ALICE

Small. A little chapel in Aspen. Kind of a hippy dress.

White dress, got it from The Goodwill.

White flowers in my hair. I looked quite fetching I'm told.

TERRY

I'll bet you did.

ALICE

It was informal. We wrote our own vows.

We each had family and friends there. Potluck reception.

Sparkling apple juice and cheap champagne.

We left for Thailand four days after we got married.

Peter had a job on a dam construction project

and I got a teaching job in an

American school. I had delayed getting my shots

and had them a few days before the wedding.

I was sick through the wedding and on the plane.

Felt like I had a bad flu. Chills, fever. Whole body ached.

The pictures made it look like it was nice. I barely remember anything.

  
TERRY

How about for us?

ALICE

What kind of wedding? Not sure. I feel coupley with you.

That’s a word isn’t it? Means to feel like a couple.

  
TERRY

It should be a word. I grew up Church of England.  
  
You know the church calls marriage a sacrament.

And a sacrament is an outward and visible sign

of an inner and invisible state. You feel coupley.

That’s what I feel. So wedding will just be an outward

and visible sign of our inward and invisible state.

  
ALICE

Did you ever see a movie called Bridges of Madison County?

Well, it's a book too.

TERRY

No.

ALICE

It's a story about a married woman with two teenage kids

who meets a National Geographic photographer

while her husband and children are away.

He asks her for directions to a bridge and she shows him

the way instead of just telling him. They fall in love and have

an affair over 4 days. She is torn but stays

with her husband and kids and he goes back

to where he came from

Continues doing his photography

but for each the other remains the love of their life.

TERRY

Like us?

ALICE

Shhh. I'm not finished. When her husband dies,

she tries to contact the photographer, but she learns

he has died four years before. And she learns that

he asked that his ashes be scattered from the bridge

they went to. After she dies, she leaves instructions

that she not be buried in the family plot but instead

she wants cremation and for her ashes to be scattered

from the same bridge. That could have been us.

TERRY

Good thing I didn't die. We don't have a shared bridge.

ALICE

There is a line from a poem by Rumi, “Lovers don’t finally

meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along.”

  
TERRY

We were in each other all along? Is that how it felt to you?

  
ALICE

Something like that.

_They drive in silence for a while. Terry looks at her, reaches across and takes her hand and brings it up to his lips, turns her hand. Kisses her palm._

TERRY

Something very much like that.


	38. SCENE 38 EXT GROUNDS OF EL CANTO DAY

**SCENE 38**

EXT. GROUNDS OF EL EN CANTO HOTEL SANTA BARBARA - DAY

_Alice is walking along a cloister. She is carrying the floppy hat she wore when she met Terry at the boat. She looks happy. She pauses to look out at the Pacific Ocean that is glistening in the afternoon sun. She looks at numbers on doors, finally finds the right one knocks. Terry opens the door._

TERRY

No need to knock. Come in. Maybe I should carry you

across the threshold.

ALICE

Why?

TERRY

That kind of place. Honeymoon feel.

_Terry motions for her to come in. Alice walks into the room._


	39. SCENE 39. INT. TERRYS SUITE AT EL ENCANTO. DAY

**SCENE 39.**  
INT. TERRY'S COTTAGE AT EL ENCANTO - DAY

_Alice stands inside the door of Terry’s cottage._

ALICE

So let me see this fancy cottage.

_Alice looks around the_ _living room. A_ _desk, dining table 4 chairs. A fire place, couch, two easy chairs. She walks in the bedroom. There is a king size bed and a second fireplace._

TERRY

Look here. This is the best part.

_Terry opens French doors onto an enclosed patio. Saltio tile. A lions head fountain with softly splashing water. Black wicker furniture.  
_

ALICE 

This is beautiful, Terry.

ALICE

I feel foolish insisting on my own room.

TERRY

Want you to do what feels right to you. You flew to Florida five 

days ago.   
  


ALICE

Kind of romantic though, sneaking into your room later.  


Having my own room but spending the night in yours. 

TERRY

Do you plan on sneaking in? I can leave the door

unlocked and be waiting for you in bed. 

ALICE

Hmmm. But I need to go meet Nick now.

TERRY

Do you want me to drive you down to meet Nick?

ALICE

I can drive myself. Or get an Uber.

TERRY

Take the Explorer. I'm going to phone Dino.

Make a few other calls.

There is some other stuff I need to do, check on.

I'll work in the room.

ALICE

Okay.

TERRY

Come here. I like being here with you. 

_ Alice walks to him. He puts his arms around her kisses her gently, long kiss. _

ALICE

Stop. I have to go. 

_ Terry lets her go. Walks over and gets the car keys.  _

  
  



	40. SCENE 40 INT. HANDLEBAR BAR AND GRILL. SANTA  BARBARA - DAY

**_SCENE 40_ **

_INT. HANDLEBAR BAR AND GRILL. SANTA BARBARA - DAY_

_Nick has a table in The Handlebar when Alice walks in. She walks to him, kisses him on the cheek. Greets him. A latte is waiting for her on the table. She sits down, takes a drink of the latte._

ALICE

Such a thoughtful son. Thank you.

  
NICK

Mom I don't really have time for lunch. I have to cover

a shift at Tomas. A guy I trade with sometimes. I owe him.

Sorry. I'll eat there. Do you want me to get

you a sandwich or something?

ALICE

No sweetie. I’m fine.

  
NICK

Mom, this is an awful mess. Now it is all over the press.

  
NICK

Mom it was Noah. I'm sure it was Noah. He always has to push it. 

You know, Mom, we have always protected him since kindergarten,

I mean you know we care about him, but sometimes

he just has no common sense. I haven't heard from Angela again.

Well, I might have, the phone sort of buzzed last night

but my phone didn't capture a number so I

thought maybe Angela called or started to call

then cut the phone off. Maybe it was too risky.

  
ALICE

When your dad was kidnapped the waiting was

the worst thing. Your father was held for 124 days. Four months.

Waiting for proof he was alive. Figuring out who to trust

who not to trust. Just getting through the day.

  
NICK

I think about her. Angela. I let her down by not going.

I didn’t want to take the semester off and I couldn't afford

to climb Kilimanjaro and go to China so I chose climbing

and now all this. Maybe they wouldn't have gone

if I'd been there. You know I'm one of the responsible ones.

Mom, I like Angela, love her I guess,

I am comfortable as a couple with her.

I feel like I shouldn't be able to sleep, like I should worry

about her all the time, but you know I sleep okay.

I want to do anything I can. I mean I'd fly

there if I thought it would help.

I'd give up Kilimanjaro. 

ALICE

I know you would sweetheart.

NICK

  
So do you want to talk about the climb? Kilimanjaro

is an easy mountain. It is nothing like Denali.

It's practically just an uphill hike. Well it’s 19,000 feet. 

A pretty good hike, air a bit thin.

But, nobody dies on Kilimanjaro. Almost nobody.  
  


ALICE

First I want to talk to you about something else.

  
NICK

Yeah okay. Mom you aren't sick or anything? I mean you

don't have cancer or something?

I mean you came to tell me in person.

It's not bad is it?

  
ALICE

No I don't have cancer or anything. It's not bad.

  
ALICE

I've started seeing someone. A man.

  
NICK

You did? When? I mean, you should Mom. You're pretty. 

I mean you should have some companionship. Dads been gone two years. 

I don't know where I'll be after graduation. I’m mean I’ll always

come if you need me. But day to day, I will be out on my own. 

I'd feel better if you have someone.

I won't worry about you as much. I worry about you in that big house.

Alone I mean. I mean I know it is safe there, but since dad died, well, you know. 

And Dad would want you to have someone. He wouldn't want you to be alone. 

Who is it?

  
ALICE

It's Terry Thorne.

  
NICK

The guy who saved Dad's life?

  
ALICE

Yes.

  
NICK

Mom, I'll bet dad would feel good about that. I mean

he saved dad and now he can take care of you.

But is he your type mom? I mean isn't he some kind

of Seal Team Six commando type.

I mean he's not the sort of person that I think

you would be interested in.

Weren't you kind of a hippie? I mean it is good

he is helping the Patels, Wyatts

and the Zelenskis but do you have anything in common?

  
ALICE

When I went down to see if he would help

the families, I felt a connection to him. He felt it too.

  
NICK

But you haven't known him very long. Right? Just a few days.

Well you knew him from before.

  
ALICE

When he was negotiating your father's release, we spent time together.

We became friends.

  
ALICE

I was never unfaithful. I mean I know you wouldn't ask,

but you might wonder. 

  
NICK

No Mom. I know you wouldn't do anything like that. 

I know you would never be unfaithful.

  
NICK

I mean he saved dad's life. I wouldn't even be here

if it weren't for him. No Mom, I think it's kind of cool.

  
ALICE

So I want you to meet him.

  
NICK

Mom I wanted to meet him. I wanted to meet him

for a long time. I mean you don't need my permission

or anything. Tell me a little about him though.

  
ALICE

What do you want to know?

  
NICK

Where does he live? Has he been married? Does he have kids. Hobbies?

ALICE

He and his friend Dino have a firm, they call it a risk

management firm. They still do the same kind of thing

they did for your father. Hostages, kidnappings. Getting people out of places

that are dangerous.

ALICE

He's been married once. He's been divorced a long time.

His ex-wife is remarried and lives in England.

He has one son. Henry. Henry is a pilot with British Airways. 

Terry and his partner have offices in London

and New York and a small office in St Augustine.

He spends the winters in St. Augustine

where he keeps his boat. He sails a lot. He has a big sailboat.

And he has a beach house, right on the beach.

He doesn't own a TV. He reads. He likes history.

NICK

Mom, you don't sail. You hardly swim. Florida?

Florida is a terrible state. Why does he live there?

  
ALICE

For sailing. He likes to sail there in the winter.

  
ALICE

We like each other. We are comfortable with each other.

  
NICK

I guess at your age, that’s good, companionship yeah, that’s good.

Probably enough.

ALICE

Yes dear, at my advanced age that is enough.

  
NICK

I didn't mean it like that. You're kinda young. 

  
NICK

When can I meet him?

  
ALICE

We can have dinner together tonight. At El Encanto.

  
NICK

Okay.

ALICE

Do you want us to pick you up?

  
NICK

No I'll borrow a car or I'll take Lyft or Uber up.

ALICE

I'll drive you home after dinner.

NICK

Yeah okay. Or I can Uber back. Mom I have to go. 

I have that shift at Tomas. I just need to fill in

for a few hours. I'm off at 7:00. I thought

we were going to talk about Kilimanjaro.

  
ALICE

How much do you think it will cost?

  
NICK

I think I can do it for 5 thousand. I've saved about 4 thousand.

But I'd like to have a little more

to be on the safe side. I may get by for less. But I just want to be sure.

Could I borrow a thousand or two?

  
ALICE

No.

  
NICK

_(surprised)_

No?

  
ALICE

You can have the two or even three thousand. No need to borrow it. 

Your dad would want me to help.

He knew your dream of The 7 Summits. He was proud of your climbing.

If you don't use it, put toward the next summit on your list.

  
NICK

Thanks mom. Thanks a lot. I love you. I have to go.

ALCIE

Can I drop you?

  
NICK

No Mom I have my bike. Don't worry Mom. If you like him.

I'll like him. Oh what time?

  
ALICE

Eight.

NICK

Could you make it 8:30. I finish the shift at 7:00. Um 8:30 would be better for me.

  
ALICE

Of course.

  
_Nick gets up kisses her on the cheek._

NICK

Bye, Mom, see you later.

  
 _Nick leaves._ _Alice finishes her latte. Punches in Terry's number._

  
ALICE

Hi.

  
TERRY

How was your lunch?

  
ALICE

He had to cover a shift at the restaurant where he works. 

We didn't have lunch.

He didn't have time. Have you eaten?

  
TERRY

Lost track of the time. Shall I order something for both of us.

  
ALICE

Please. Something light. A salad for me. We're having

dinner at 8:30. It's late already.

  
TERRY

Okay. I'll order - an hour about right?

  
ALICE

Perfect. Thanks.

  
TERRY

Did you tell him?

  
ALICE

I did. I wish you had been listening in. He thought his dad

would feel good about it. Us. He said you saved his dad

and now you can take care of me. I told him we liked being with each other

and he said at our age companionship is probably good enough.

  
TERRY

How old does he think we are?

  
ALICE

He didn't think we would have anything in common.

He remembered I had been a hippie.

He sees you as a commando. He reminded me that

he has wanted to meet you for a long time.

He said he has worried about me being alone.

He wanted to know about you.

He was slightly paternal.

  
TERRY

I would have expected.

  
ALICE

Where are you?

  
TERRY

At the desk in the living room. We'll eat lunch on

our patio when you get back.  
  



	41. SCENE  41 EXT. PATIO TERRY'S COTTAGE  EL ENCANTO - DAY

~~_Alice knocks on the door of Terry's cottage. Terry opens the door._ ~~

~~_  
_ Terry: You don't have to knock. _  
_ Alice: Okay. _  
_ Terry: Lunch isn't here yet. _  
_ Alice: What did you get? _  
_ Terry: Champagne. Cesar Salads. Crab sandwich. Ordered an extra plate, we can share the sandwich. _  
_ Alice: Champagne with lunch. Are we celebrating something? _  
_ Terry: Feel like celebrating. _  
_ Alice: Are we celebrating because I told Nick? _  
_ Terry: Sounds like he took it well. _  
_ There is a knock at the door. _  
_ Man: Room Service. _  
_ Terry opens the door. _  
_ Terry: We'll eat on the patio. _  
_ Waiter brings a white cloth to the patio. Takes things from a cart. Glasses, silverware, plates, the salads, the sandwiches, the champagne. Sets the table. _  
_ Waiter: Shall I open the champagne for you. _  
_ Terry: Please. I'll pour. _  
_ Waiter opens the champagne. Puts it in an ice bucket. _  
_ Waiter: Anything else sir? _  
_ Terry: No thank you. _  
_ Waiter: Please call us if you want anything else. When you’re finished, let us know. We’ll clean up. There is a side gate. If you leave it unlatched, we’ll come in and get everything. _  
_ Terry: We’ll call when we are ready to have things picked up. Thank you. _  
_ Tips him. _  
_ Terry pours champagne in both glasses. Pulls out a chair for Alice. She sits down. _  
_ Alice: I don't picture you as a romantic. _  
_ Terry: Is that something you want? To be romanced? _  
_ Alice: Most girls like to be romanced. _  
_ Terry: Noted. _  
_ They begin their salads. _  
_ Alice: We fell in love a long time ago. We both held on to that feeling. Why? _  
_ Terry: Maybe that feeling held on to us. _  
_ Alice: How do you explain it? _  
_ Terry: Can't. _  
_ Terry divides the sandwich, passes half to Alice. Terry pours more champagne. _  
_ Alice: Maybe we should wait awhile before getting married. _  
_ Terry: How long? _  
_ Alice: A year. _  
_ Terry: Why? _  
_ Alice: Summer, spring, winter fall. _  
_ Terry: Those are out of order. Alice, I don't want to wait. I'm sure. _  
_ Alice: All those years in between. How can you be sure? _  
_ Terry: I would have been glad to find someone else. I looked. I went out. _  
_ Alice: I haven't been out. _  
_ Terry: Is that something you want to do? Date? Go out? _  
_ Alice: No. I’m glad you didn’t find anybody. I worried you would. _  
_ Terry: I'm sure about this Alice. _  
_ Alice: What if I am not really like the person you imagine I am? _  
_ Terry: I guess you'll have to change into the person I imagine you to be. _  
_ Alice: No. You'll have to learn to love me as I am. _  
_ Terry: Already do. _  
_ Alice: This conversation doesn’t make sense. _  
_ Terry: Alice in Wonderland. _  
_ Alice: Does that make you the White Rabbit? _  
_ Terry: Maybe. More the Cheshire Cat, I think. _  
_ Alice: You'll disappear on me and all that will be left is your grin. That grin. _  
_ Terry: Cheshire Cat grin. _  
_ Alice: Are we really together? Is this real? Am I going to wake up? _  
_ Terry: Come over here I'll pinch you. _  
_ Terry pours the last of the champagne. _  
_ Alice: You come here. __  
Terry: Let's finish lunch, walk around the grounds. Watch the sunset. Maybe lie down for a little while. _  
_ Alice: Lie down for a nap? __  
Terry: Nap wasn't what I had in mind.~~


	42. SCENE 42 INT. EL ENCANTO RESTAURANT - NIGHT

**SCENE 42**  
INT. EL ENCANTO RESTAURANT - NIGHT

_Nick is wearing a new looking Quicksilver t-shirt, dusty blue, tan chinos, deck shoes, no socks. He is sitting at a table by the window when Alice and Terry walk in. Terry has changed into a blue blazer, gray pants, white shirt, no tie and black socks, black loafers. Alice has on a plain blue gray sheath. Around her neck she has a braided gold chain with a medallion with a blue lapis stone in the center. Gold earrings with lapis and pearls. Heels. Nick stands when his mother and Terry get to the table. Terry pulls the chair next to the window out for Alice. She sits._

  
NICK

Mom you look beautiful.

  
ALICE

Thank you.

_Terry extends his hand to Nick._

  
  
TERRY

Terry Thorne. Nice to meet you.

  
_Nick remains standing. Extends his hand. He and Terry shake hands._

  
TERRY

Please sit down.

  
_Terry and Nick sit._

  
TERRY

Thank you for coming tonight.

  
NICK

I've wanted to meet you for a long time, sir. 

My dad talked about you.

I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.

  
TERRY

Well, your dad had something to do with it I imagine.

  
NICK

You saved his life.

  
_The waiter comes. Welcomes them. Brings bread and olives. Menus._

  
WAITER

Good evening. My name is Ruben. I'll be serving you this evening.

I’ll be back in a moment.

  
NICK

This is a great table. How'd you get it? My friends

and I come here. They practically seat us in the kitchen.

  
TERRY

I had to kill a guy.

  
_Nick looks stunned._

  
TERY

Yeah hid the body over there behind the hedge.

  
NICK

You're joking. Of course you are joking.

  
ALICE

He's joking.

  
TERRY

Nick your mother told me she told you we are seeing each other.

  
NICK

Yeah.

  
NICK

Mr. Thorne. I think my dad would be glad. I think he'd

know my mom would be safe with you.

I mean you saved his life. He would know you'd take good care of her.

_  
The waiter returns._

  
WAITER

Can I start you with an appetizer and some wine.

  
TERRY

An appetizer? A wine? Alice? Nick?

  
NICK

The stuffed mushrooms are really good. And Mom, they have figs.

  
Alice:

Yum figs. And brie? I'd like brie.

  
NICK

The Dark Horse Sauvignon Blanc is good.

  
TERRY

_(to the waiter:)_

Let's start with his Sauvignon Blanc, the figs, the mushrooms, and the brie.

_  
The waiter nods and leaves._

  
TERRY

Your mom was kind of a hippie when she was young, I'm told.

  
NICK

That's what they say. There are pictures of her.

She does look like a hippie.

  
TERRY

I'd like to see those pictures.

NICK

Yeah I asked my mom if you two had anything in common,

I mean you're like a Seal Team Six guy, right?

  
TERRY

I was in Her Majesty's Army.

  
NICK

England. But Delta Force or something?

  
TERRY

Their Special Forces. SAS. Special Air Service.

  
NICK

Did you like it?

  
TERRY

I like figuring things out.

  
NICK

Is that what you did?

  
TERRY

Yeah. I would figure out a way to do a thing and then I'd do it.

  
NICK

Is that how you saved my dad?

  
TERRY

I figured it out but your dad tried to escape and the plan

that I had to get him out collapsed.

A ex-Delta Force guy who had gone private

had a contract to rescue an Italian banker

who has being held up the hill from your dad.

The two of us went in in a helicopter and 

we took some other ex-military guys with us.

The ex-Delta is my partner now. 

_  
The waiter comes to the table shows Terry the bottle. Terry nods. The waiter opens the wine, pours a small amount for Terry. Terry tastes the wine. Nods. The waiter pours for Alice and Nick._

  
WAITER:

Your appetizer will be out in a few minutes. 

Have you had a chance to look at the menu.

Do you have any questions?

  
TERRY

I think we need a few more minutes.

  
WAITER

Of course.  
  


_He leaves._

  
NICK

So you like my mom?

  
TERRY

I like your mom.

  
NICK

Would you like to marry her?

  
TERRY

Yeah I think I would like to do that.

  
ALICE

You two know I am sitting right here?

  
NICK

Are you two are compatible?

  
TERRY

Pretty sure we are. We spent time together when

I was working on getting your dad released.

We got to know each other, got to be friends.  
  


NICK

That's what my mom said. But that was a long time ago. 

I mean maybe you are different or she is different.

But you know when you two walked in for a second

I didn't recognize my mom,

I just saw this man and this woman together

and they were good looking and

they looked happy you know like a happy couple

and I thought I hope

I'll have that someday with somebody and

we'll look like that and it made me feel good

just looking at them and then I realized

the woman was my mom.

  
TERRY

I'd like to make your mom happy.

  
_The waiter brings the appetizers. Small plates and appetizer forks._

  
WAITER

Enjoy.

  
NICK

My mom loves figs. And brie.

  
TERRY

I'll remember that.

  
ALICE

This wine is really good Nick. I haven't had it before.

  
NICK

They have a red I buy. It's called Big Red. Fits in my budget.

  
TERRY

We'll try it.

  
_They begin the appetizers._

  
WAITER

I'll come back in a few minutes to take the rest of your order.

  
NICK

Uh, my mom says you sail. Have a boat.

That you want to sail around the world. 

You know my mom is afraid of water.

  
TERRY:

I know.

  
NICK

Mom would you ever do that?

  
ALICE

I don't know. We had dinner on Terry's boat just

while it was tied up to the dock

and I could feel the water thru the boat.

It was moving all the time.

I was only comfortable when I was sitting down.

  
TERRY

I want to take your mother sailing after we get this sorted out.

Your friends...

  
NICK

Can you help them?

  
TERRY

Maybe can help the families.

  
_Nick's phone buzzes. He picks it up._

  
NICK

It’s the Angela number.

  
TERRY

Answer it.

  
NICK

Hello. Oh my god Angela

  
_Terry puts his hand out for the phone._

  
NICK

Angela, I'm with the guy who saved my dad that time. 

He wants to talk to you. No he's right here.

  
_Nick hands the phone to Terry._

  
TERRY

Hi Angela. I'm Terry. I’m the fellow who rescued Nick's dad.

Yeah that one. I still do that. Yeah.

Nick's mom asked me to come talk to your parents. 

Where are you? Dailan. Yes I know where that is.

It's about 150 miles south of Dandong. Okay.

That's fine. Are you with Noah and Pietro? Are you safe? Pietro? I’d be scared

too. Chinese? Yeah. Friends on the Internet. No that’s good. 

Okay. Noah did? The train? That's good too. Okay.

Are you on the boat now? Where are they taking you?

That is about 325 nautical miles. That's 10-12 hours in the boat Angela.

No that's okay. No we know about Sarah.

We are going to get her body home. The Chinese have her body.

It wasn't your fault.

When are you leaving? No it's okay. A charger. That's good

but the cell probably won't work on the boat.

Do the fisherman have a sat phone, a satellite phone.

See if they will let you use it.

Noah wants to talk to me? Sure put him on.

  
TERRY

Yeah. This is Terry. Thorne. I’m the guy that rescued Nick's

Dad. That is still what I do. Yeah I was in Special Forces.

Yeah nice to meet you too. Rank? I was a Captain. Yeah,

you can call me Captain if you want to.   
  
Noah, you can turn yourself in to the Chinese. Any police

station. Have Pietro tell them who are.   
  
I understand. I think they would just get

you back to The States. Okay. Let me

talk to him. Hi Pietro. I’m Terry. 

Yeah, Nick’s dad. I’m the one. Can’t trust the Chinese?

Yeah you do probably know more than I do about them.

$20 million to North Korea?

Overheard? Want something for it?

You don’t trust Chinese to let you go. 

I think they would mate. Rather get out of China.

All of you, Angela too? You’re sure you all agree. 

If you think so. Known him 5 years

through internet You trust him.

Okay, mate. To South Korea? 

Yeah that is better than China in a lot of ways.

Okay. Yeah, I’ll talk to Noah

again. Hey, Noah. I know what bitcoin is.

If that helps we’ll arrange whatever

you need. $20,000 is

not a problem. Yeah, I can get it.

Yeah I’m sure they’d rather have dollars.

If you don’t want to just turn yourselves in. Okay. 

No, smugglers are a good bet. Especially if you know the family. 

I would have looked for them myself. Okay, Noah. Yeah.

Yes, more if you need it. Nick? Sure. Yeah. Nick is sitting right here.

  
_Terry hands the phone to Nick.  
  
_

TERRY

Noah wants to talk to you.

  
NICK

Hi Noah. How are you man? Why'd you take them in to North Korea?

I know it was you man.

You always have to push it. Well you should have told her no.

I don't care if she wanted to see the murals.

Yeah sure, you're a big feminist, Noah.

Man haven't you ever heard of the Warmbier kid?

Well I'm glad they treated you okay. If they treated you so well,

why is Sarah dead?

You better take care of Angela.   
  
Terry? I just met him tonight.

But he seems like he knows what he is doing.

He saved my dad's life man.

  
_Terry motions to give him back the phone._

  
TERRY

Nah. He's just worried about Angela. And Sarah's death

has upset everybody.

No man it wasn't your fault. Sarah and Angela are adults

mate. They can make decisions.

Feminist? Yeah that's what I think it means too.

I know you didn't make them go.

We'll keep Nick out of it for now. 

Pietro’s taking care of Angela so she won’t be

as scared? Okay.

  
TERRY

I'm going to keep Nick's phone so you can contact me.

Noah, I'll have the phone right next to me.

You can call me anytime day or night and I'll answer.

But I'll get you some other numbers soon.

See if Pietro can find out where the fishermen

are planning to take you in South Korea. 

No even if they just put you ashore we'll find a way to get to you.

It is not a problem. Is Angela safe with them?

Good. I'll meet you if I can.

If I can't meet you I'll arrange for someone

I trust to meet you. I don't want you to be in

South Korea long.

I'll want to get you three on to Japan.

And from there I can get you home.

What is it noon there? Nightfall? About 5 hours. 

Are you safe til then? Okay that's good.

Just call Nick's phone. I'll answer. Angela knows the number.

_Terry looks at Nick. Nick nods._

TERRY

  
You call me back when you can. Noah you need a

satellite phone on the boat.

Buy one, borrow one, steal one.

As soon as you can. Don't take the one from your fishermen,

don’t risk the fishermen's good will.

I don't think the Chinese want to hurt you,

but there are rogue actors who if they

got you in custody would use you as pawns.

One faction against other might delay your getting home. 

If there’s a way, and it looks like there is, I'd rather just get you out.

I have faith in you Noah. Sarah wasn't your fault.

I'll tell them, Noah. I’m impressed. You’ve done a good job so far.

Yeah bye. Yeah Okay. Roger that.

_Terry laughs. Hangs up._

  
TERRY

He wants to call me Captain T. and he wanted me to say "roger that."

  
NICK

He's always screwing around. Turns everything into a game

or a performance. I'd be scared. 

Angela's scared. Pietro's scared. Noah, he's probably not even scared.

He just doesn't feel emotion the way other people do. If he feels anything, he’s

probably kind of enjoying it. 

  
TERRY

Not hurting anything right now. I'm going to call Dino. 

I'll be back in a few minutes.

Excuse me please.

_  
Hands the phone back to Nick._

  
TERRY

Nick would you come and get me if they call back.

  
NICK

Okay. Sure of course.

  
TERRY

Alice would you please order for me. Fish and salad.

  
ALICE

What kind of fish?

  
TERRY

Any kind.

  
ALICE

And any kind of salad.

  
TERRY

Yes.

ALICE

I'll take care of it.

  
_Terry leaves the table. Already has his phone out, talking._   
_The waiter comes back to the table._

WAITER

I saw the gentleman left with his phone. Do you want to wait to order

until after he comes back?

  
ALICE

He had to leave for a moment for an important call. 

We'll go ahead and order now for all of us.

  
NICK

What should we order for him mom? He doesn't care what he eats?

ALICE

He really doesn't.

  
_Alice orders cod for Terry, scallops for herself._

  
Alice

_(to Nick)_

I thought you might like the rib eye and a potato.

  
NICK

I would Mom. But trying to stay away from meat. I’ll have

the salmon and the risotto.

  
_Alice looks at the waiter. Nods._

ALICE

And the roasted Brussels sprouts. The tomato salad. 

And the tossed green as well.

  
WAITER

Very good. Thank you.

_The waiter leaves._

  
NICK

_(laughing)_

Thank you for bringing Terry, Mom. He's a very cool guy.

  
NICK

You should probably marry him if he wants you.

You probably won't find anyone better.

  
~~Alice:~~

  
_Terry comes back to the table._

  
ALICE

What is going on?

  
TERRY

They are on a fishing boat. Fishermen-smugglers.

Pietro's language skills and Noah's larceny.

They have some money. Resourceful kid.

Apparently Pietro has some kids in

China he’s connected with through the Internet.

Kids got them to the fisherman smugglers.

One of the kids’ uncles. Noah’s

offered them bitcoin. They don’t trust the Chinese.  
  
They just want out of China. 

Smart. Currency of the underworld.

The fisherman would rather have real money

but Pietro's contacts say they will change the bitcoin

to dollars and the fisherman are okay with that.

Noah says he'll need more money for the fishermen. He says you can add to his

account, Nick.

  
NICK

Yeah, he gets things for me sometimes and I pay him in bitcoin.

He skirts the law. Just the way he is. Gets off on it. He’s also a magician.

Cards. Fast hands. He likes tricking people. Makes him laugh.

He's not mean or anything, just different. Kind of immature. But way smarter

than any of us. 

  
TERRY:

He's what we need right now.

NICK

You know Pietro is fluent in Mandarin knows Cantonese too. 

Reads and writes Chinese. Knows the culture, the politics.

Noah could learn it if he wanted to.He’s good with languages.

~~TERRY~~

  
~~There is an underground in China of course. An opposition. People connected by dark web. Pietro's has internet friends. And some kids from the conference Pietro went to. They got them to these fishermen. Made some deal with bitcoin promised the fisherman $20,000 to take them where the fisherman were going anyway. Just extra money for them. Noah says the fishermen will take them to South Korea to someplace in the outer islands.~~

  
NICK

I shouldn't have started on him. I know if he loved anybody it was Sarah.

I'm just mad at him for taking Angela into North Korea.

She wouldn't have gone if he hadn't pushed.

  
TERRY

Help if you could save that conversation for later, mate.

  
NICK

You're right. Sorry. 

  
ALICE

Can they trust the fisherman?

TERRY

Yeah. Trust the fisherman-smugglers to do what they do. 

Smugglers smuggle. Things. People.

Move them from one place to another. Avoid getting caught. Get paid.

That's how they pay their bills. They screw up a smuggling

their reputation is hurt.

Or worse, arrest, prison. All they have is their record

of successful smuggling. Yeah.

Yeah, they can trust them. They leave tonight.

They won't be able to contact us while they are on the boat

unless they get a satellite phone.  
  


ALICE

Terry maybe they should turn themselves in. They are just kids. A fishing boat,

smugglers I don't know. They didn't break any Chinese laws. Wouldn't that be

better for everyone?

TERRY

Alice, you have to trust me to do what I do. 

Trust that I know what I am doing.

Can you do that?

  
NICK

Don’t get into a fight. Mom, don’t you think

we can trust Terry. I mean I trust

him. Terry just tell us, what should we do now?

Should I call their parents.

  
TERRY

Not yet. The parents knowing would only complicate

things right now.

  
NICK

You've been through this Mom huh?

  
ALICE

It's different. I care about Angela

but she is not my child. I'd be a wreck if it were you.

  
Nick:

It would never be me.

I wouldn't get into a situation like this.

  
ALICE

Sometimes things just happen.

  
_Waiter brings their entrees.. Pours the last of the wine._

  
WAITER

Would you like more wine?

  
TERRY

Yes. Please bring another bottle.

  
WAITER

Certainly.

_  
Terry's phone buzzes._

  
TERRY

Excuse me.

  
T _erry is up and walking away from the table._

_  
The waiter looks questioningly at Alice._

  
ALICE

I'm sorry. He's dealing with a crises.

  
WAITER

I can wrap that up for him or take it

in the back and keep it warm.

  
Alice:

You can leave it for now.

We may need it to go. He's used to it. It will be fine.

Nick let's start. It's fine.

  
_Alice and Nick begin eating. Terry comes back._

  
TERRY

Either of you want to go to Japan with me?

_Terry sits down. The waiter brings the second bottle of wine, opens it. Offers it to Terry. Terry looks at the label._

  
TERRY

You can just pour it, please.

  
  


  
ALICE

Well?

  
Terry:

Change of plans.

  
ALICE

What does that mean?

  
TERRY

Think Dino and I will go get these kids.

  
ALICE

_(sarcastically)_

What? Some Seal Team 6 thing. Steal a helicopter,

parachute into the Sea of Japan?

Isn't that what you did with Peter?

  
TERRY

Got the helicopter from friends of Dino. Didn't steal it.

No parachutes. We roped down.

Probably too old now for ropes. Sea of Japan wouldn't do

them much good. They are in the Yellow Sea.

  
ALICE

You know what I mean.

  
TERRY

I'll need to talk to Noah.

  
NICK

What if he can't find a satellite phone?

  
TERRY

I'm betting on Noah's history.

  
NICK

Yeah. He'll find one.

  
_Alice gets her phone out._

  
ALICE

Okay I see the Yellow Sea. So that's where they are?

Don't you think we need to tell their parents,

Babbitt, someone?

  
TERRY

Mac said Babbitt is a good guy.

  
ALICE

Yeah, that's what she said.

  
NICK

Who's Babbitt? Who's Mac?

  
TERRY

Babbitt was the liaison with the State Department

for the families. I wish they would keep him and Lucy

but they'll probably try to bring in someone higher up now. 

Somebody who wants visibility.

Mac is a lawyer we got when the State Department

threatened to arrest your mother.

  
NICK

My mother was almost arrested?

  
TERRY

People from the State Department thought that Mrs. Wyatt

had told your mother

things that she shouldn't have told her. Called them

State Secrets, tried to wave

around the Patriot Act. And instead of asking Mrs. Wyatt,

for some reason they

came after your mom. It shouldn't have happened. 

It was an overly-eager State

Department guy, Babbitt. It's okay now.

He apologized, the State Department

apologized and for my partner Dino it was practically love

at first sight with the lawyer we hired to represent your mom.

  
ALICE

What are you doing, Terry?

  
TERRY

I want to get to South Korea and meet the boat.

If I can't do that, I want someone I know there

to meet the kids, deal with the smugglers and I want a plan to get the kids from

South Korea to Japan. And from Japan home.

  
ALICE

How?

  
TERRY

I'm working on it.

  
_Terry's phone buzzes again. He gets up excuses himself. Leaves the table._

  
NICK

Mom, are you sure about this? If you are ready

to start dating, maybe someone with a calmer life

would be better.

  
ALICE

He's good for me. Don't really feel like looking

for anyone else.

  
NICK

He's pretty much what I imagined. I know with him you

will always be safe. Mom, he loves you.

  
_The waiter comes, sees that Terry has only taken a few bites of his entrée._

  
WAITER

Shall I wrap that up?

  
ALICE

Just leave it. For now.

NICK

Maybe a coffee for each of us.

  
ALICE

Two coffees, please.

  
_Terry comes back to the table._

  
ALICE

Terry can you eat something? We ordered coffee.

  
TERRY

Yeah good. Listen Nick I apologize. I know this isn't the kind

of dinner your mother planned.

  
NICK

I mean I am the one who got you into this.

And I am grateful you are doing so

much to get Angela home safe.

You got my dad back safely. I know you'll get

Angela back too. Mom, I should go now.

I have my roommate's car

and I want to get it back to him.

He's driving down to Los Angeles tonight.

  
ALICE

Sure. Dinner is our treat. I'll call you later.

  
TERRY

Nick I need to keep your phone for now.

I can give you a phone to use.

We can copy the numbers you need. Is that okay?

  
NICK

Of course.

  
TERRY

I'll set Noah up with some other numbers as soon as I can.

I'll only keep your phone as long as I have to.


	43. SCENE 43  INT. TERRY'S COTTAGE EL ENCANTO LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

**SCENE 43**

INT. TERRYS COTTAGE EL ENCANTO LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 

_Terry and Alice are in Terry's cottage. Terry takes off his jacket. He has a shoulder holster underneath the jacket. With a gun._

ALICE

When did you get the gun?

  
TERRY

Dino brought it. Partly why we have the plane.

Gave it to me at your house when he came for dinner.

  
ALICE

You didn’t tell me he brought it. I didn’t see it.

TERRY

He gave it to me when I walked him out. I put in my bag in the Explorer.

  
ALICE

I didn’t see you put it on tonight. I didn’t know.

TERRY

I put it on when I put on my jacket.

  
ALICE

You should have told me.

  
TERRY

Why?

  
Alice:

You just should have. Why are you wearing a gun?

  
TERRY:

Usually have a gun.

  
ALICE

I didn't know.

TERRY

Then what difference does it make?

  
ALICE

We were going to dinner with my son in a nice place,

a safe place. Why would you need a gun?

It bothers me that I had dinner with you and you were wearing a gun.

  
TERRY

No place is completely safe. I'm the guy in the room

that if something bad happens...

  
ALICE

I don’t like it. The NRA and all that. Maybe the principle.

I need to consider it.

  
TERRY

Doesn't matter. Alice there are things I'll change

because you are with me.

Things I won't change. I often have a gun.

That is not going to change.

  
ALICE

I didn't ask you to change it. I just didn't know. That's all.

TERRY

Do you want me to tell you when I carry a gun?

ALICE

Yes. I want to know when you have a gun.

TERRY

Okay. I'll tell you.

  
ALICE

Okay.

You want me to stay here or

are you going to be working?

  
Terry:

Both. I want you to stay here and I will be doing

some work. I have to do some things with Nick's phone.

I need to transfer some money thru Nicks bitcoin

account to Noah. The clock is ticking now.

I have to work on times. How long will it take

them to get to the islands.

What is the quickest way for me and Dino to get there.

Where can we meet them.

Gemma is working on it too. But I promise I will eat. Just stay here with me.

I don't know how late I will have to be up tonight.

I like you close.

I can work out here. You can sleep in there.

I’ll come to bed as soon as I can.

  
_Terry gets a briefcase, several cell phones, a satellite phone, and two laptops puts them on the desk._

  
ALICE

Is it always like this?

TERRY

It is not always like this. Rarely. But it is sometimes.

  
ALICE

I need my toothbrush. Night clothes. Something to wear tomorrow.

  
ALICE

I ordered you a second dinner from Room Service

because you didn't eat the first one in the restaurant.

And I am going to sit here and see that you eat it.

TERRY

You ordered me a second diner? Okay. I promise

I won't let the phone interrupt me.

Except for the kids. After I eat, we will go to your room

and get your things and bring them here.

Your son actually suggested you stay here.

  
ALICE

He seems to approve.

  
TERRY

Loves his mom, wants her happy.

  
_There is a knock on the door. Terry opens the door. A room service waiter comes in. Rolls in his cart. The Room Service waiter puts a white cloth on the table, sets a place for Terry. Opens the wine offers it to Terry. Terry nods. The waiter pours. Terry tastes the wine. Nods. The waiters pours the glass half full. Terry takes a drink hands the glass to Alice. She drinks. The waiter puts a plate with a silver dome over it on the table. Uncovers the fish with a flourish. Puts the tomato salad on the table. Salt and pepper in a silver stand._

  
ROOM SERVICE

Madam, may I bring you anything?

  
ALICE

No. Thank you.

  
ROOM SERVICE

I'll leave the cart outside. You can leave the dishes

there if you wish, someone will pick them.

Or you can leave them in the room, they will be removed

when the room is cleaned tomorrow.

  
_Terry tips the Room Service waiter. He takes his cart out and leaves. Terry sits down at the table. Alice pulls one of the side chairs close to Terry. Sits right next to him. Their knees touching. He tastes the fish._

  
TERRY

This is good.

  
TERRY

Open your mouth.

  
_Terry puts a bit of fish on the fork. Alice opens her mouth. Terry puts the fish in her mouth._

ALICE

It's good. Buttery. I'm not really hungry. Unlike some

people at this table I actually had dinner earlier.

  
TERRY

Indulge me. Something very erotic about feeding you. Open your mouth again.

  
_He puts another piece of fish on his fork Moves it toward Alice's mouth._

_She opens her mouth, he puts the fish in her mouth._

TERRY

Lean over here.

 _  
__Alice leans toward him. He puts the fork down and kisses her._

  
ALICE

Stop it. Eat your dinner. No playing.

  
TERRY

_(laughing)_

You are here.

  
TERRY

And you are going to go in and get in that bed

and when I am done with this planning,

I am going to go in there and you will be lying there waiting for me.

ALICE:

I will be sound asleep snoring away.

TERRY

With your cat purr snore.

You are taking care of me. Long time since anyone took care of me.

  
ALICE

I like taking care of you.

  
_He slowly eats his fish, the salad. They pass the wine glass back and forth._

  
TERRY

Want me to find another glass for you?

ALICE

Rather share with you.

  
_Terry pours more wine and they continue passing the wine glass back and forth._

  
TERRY:

Alice we are probably going to have to leave

in the morning. It's 11 hours to Japan. And I need

to get there as soon as I can.

ALICE

Okay.

  
TERRY

I'm finished let's go get your things. Let's bring everything here.

ALICE

Okay.

  
 _They clear the table._ _Leave the wine, dessert and the coffee on the table._ _They go out the door to go get Alice's things. Leave_ _the dishes and the cloth as they go out on the cart the waiter left._


	44. SCENE 44 INT.  TERRY'S COTTAGE, LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

**SCENE 44**

  
INT. TERRY'S COTTAGE LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

  
TERRY

I need to work now.

 _  
__Terry spreads phones, the laptops out on the dining table._

  
ALICE

I didn’t know you had all that stuff with you. 

TERRY

Never know what I might be dealing with. 

  
ALICE

What time is it?  
  


TERRY

Twenty four hundred thirty hours. 12:30.

Alice, do you want me to buy you a watch?

  
ALICE

No. Sometimes when I ask you what time it is,

you look at me in a certain way.

You look directly at me. And the look is long-suffering and tender.

Like you are saying I shouldn't have to tell you

this but I will because I love you.

I like it when you look at me that way.

No watch. 

  
TERRY

_Nick’s phone buzzes. Terry reaches over and answers it._

  
TERRY

Thorne. Yeah Noah. It's me. Okay Captain Thorne.

Where are you? I have Nick's phone.

You got a sat phone? Good job mate.

I want to give you my numbers so I can give

Nick's phone back.

My cell phone and my satellite phone numbers.

I'll have phones all the time. And I have a phone on the plane.

I have wifi on the plane, too.

  
_Terry gives Noah the phone numbers._

~~TERRY~~

~~Let's use the satellite phones from here on Noah.~~

  
TERRY

No. I understand Angela wants to talk to Nick

on his phone but for now Noah everything needs

to go through you and me so there is no screw-up.

I knew you would get it. Everything okay? No that's fine.

I'm working on the plan to meet you. I'm coming to get you.

Me and my partner Dino. We’re coming there.

No I have a plane. It will fly that far.

Yeah that's why I bought it. It's a Dassault Falcon.

French make it. Flies 575 miles an hour. 7000 mile range.

TERRY

_(laughing)_

Why? I didn't buy it new. Dino and I got it from

an Arab Sheikh we worked for when he got a new one. Got a great deal.

Yeah more than a million. More than several million. Noah, I don't think

we have time to discuss plane prices. Teach you to fly? I’m not a licensed pilot.

I can fly a plane, in a crisis could do it, but my partner is a good pilot.

Licensed. Flies a lot. I'll ask him to teach you. I'm more of a sailor than a pilot.

I know how to make bombs, disarm bombs, shoot and sail.

My experience with planes and helicopters mostly

is jumping out of them. How'd you get the sat phone?

Yeah good job. No I knew you did magic tricks,

didn't know you played poker. Yeah I see how

they'd go together.

I'm going to give Nick back his phone tomorrow

so just use the numbers I give you after tonight, okay. 

How's Angela? Still scared. Yeah. Pietro? 

Telling Angela not to be scared.

Taking care of Angela. He doesn’t feel as scared. 

That’s a good way. But you are not scared? Just seems interesting.

Different. Okay. You have confidence in me, mate? Good.

I’ll get you home. This is what I do. 

Angela? Seasick? Okay. Dramamine if you can get it.

If not anything to make her sleep.

Beer? I don't know, Noah. Might not be such a good idea.

But, Noah, a drunk girl may be more of a liability than a sober one.

Better to keep her sober if you can.

We haven't transferred the money.

I'm getting ready to do that in the next hour

or so $20,000. I need you if you can to persuade

the fishermen to take you on to Southern Japan.

There are islands there, Battleship Island maybe,

or the Goto Islands where I can get to you.

We will make it worth it.

See what they want to do it.

Cash, bitcoin, yen, dollars, Euros, Sea shells,

diamonds. Whatever they want.

They can pretty much name their price. Okay.

The less you know about what they smuggle the better.

Where are they going in South Korea?

Longitude and Latitude if Pietro can get it.

Okay. Noah, I haven't told your parents

or Pietro's or Angela's. It would complicate my getting you out.

I thought you would, Noah.

Yeah thanks Noah I will try to have nice day. You too mate. Yeah copy that.

_Terry hangs up._

  
  
TERRY:

I like that kid.

  
ALICE

You sail and make bombs and disarm bombs? 

  
TERRY:

For a short time. Tell you some time. Not tonight.

Noah, he's good. He got them into this.

He'll get them out.

  
ALICE

You and Dino will get them out.

  
TERRY

They are at sea. Left 45 minutes ago. Angela is sea sick.

Noah thinks they are smuggling

North Korean fish to South Korea. The fish are sanctioned but in demand.

Good opportunity for smuggling. Maybe some other things. Could be opium.

  
  


ALICE

You have a million dollar plane?

  
TERRY

You know Dino and I have a plane. We bought it used.

Planes depreciate more than cars.

  
ALICE

Are you taking me?

  
TERRY

You want to go?

  
ALICE

I guess. 

  
  


TERRY

Okay.

ALICE

I am going to light this fire they laid for for us.

Then I'm going to take a shower. Then I'll read quietly

on the couch while you work.

  
_Alice lights the fire goes back to the table. Pours a cup of coffee, takes it to Terry. Stands behind him. Begins rubbing his shoulders and neck. Terry closes his eyes. Relaxes his shoulders beneath her hands._

  
TERRY

That feels good. I knew it would be like this with you.

  
_Alice leans over. Picks up the wine glass takes a drink._

  
ALICE

I'm going to take a shower now.

TERRY

Okay.

  
 _Alice leaves. Terry_ _can hear the sound of the shower. Alice comes back in in her knit pants and t-shirt, gets a cotton blanket from the closet, lies down on the couch with her book, covers up with the blanket._

  
 _Terry is on the phone again._ _  
__Alice reads for awhile then curls-up and falls asleep on the couch. Her book falls on the floor. Terry gets up walks over, picks up her book puts it on the desk. Tucks in the blanket around her._

  
TERRY

_(softly musing)_

Oh my God I love you.

  
_Alice opens her eyes._

  
ALICE

You thought I was asleep, that's why you said you love me.

You can hardly say it when I'm awake.

  
TERRY

Afraid I'll jinx it.

  
_Alice closes her eyes._

  
ALICE

I'll pretend I didn't hear it.

  
_Terry picks her up, carries her in his arms into the bedroom._


	45. SCENE 45  INT. TERRY'S COTTAGE, BEDROOM – NIGHT

  
INT. TERRY'S COTTAGE, BEDROOM – NIGHT

_Terry carries Alice over to the bed. Looks down at the bed. Then he puts her over his shoulder while he pulls the bed covers down._

_Alice starts giggling._

TERRY

Shhhh. You're supposed to be asleep remember?

He _puts her down gently on the bed, takes the blanket that was around her, puts it over his shoulder, pulls the sheet and the duvet on the bed up over her._

  
  


ALICE

_(looking up at him)_

I have loved you such a long time.

 _  
__Terry kisses her on the forehead_.

  
TERRY

Go back to sleep. We are flying to Japan in a few hours.


	46. SCENE 46      INT. TERRY'S COTTAGE, BEDROOM, NIGHT

### SCENE 46  
  


**INT. TERRY'S COTTAGE, BEDROOM, NIGHT**

_Terry and Alice are in bed in Terry’s suite. It’s dark. Terry is lying on his back, Alice lying partly on him, her head on his chest under his chin. His arms encircling her. Nick's phone is next to the bed. It rings with a loud old fashioned telephone clanging sound. Terry reaches for it. Alice rolls away from him. Terry sits up, turns on the light. Alice groans. Pulls the covers over her head._

  
TERRY

Thorne. Yeah early morning. It's about 4 here. 

Okay bad news first. They think they can fix it?

Do you know where you are? 30 knots most of the way?

You are probably still off the North Korean coast.

I guess 130 miles south of Dailan.

Okay if they say they can fix it, they probably can.

They know their boat.

Two hours okay. Maybe three? You should still

have enough darkness. It's what about midnight there.

Okay the good news is what? Yeah. I see that.

Motivating. Yeah, tell them we will buy them a boat.

Rebuild their engine. Whatever they want, we'll do.

Noah you can offer whatever it takes. We have a generous budget.

Offer what it takes. I’ll get the money. Find out if

they mean the Goto Islands? How's Angela? Yeah.

I get sentimental when I'm drunk too. Probably the most beer

she's ever had. The alcohol talking. Yeah, we’ll pay

them for the beer. No problem.

Noah, a lot of girls have been with girls. No I won’t tell Nick. 

I guess it could be a surprise.

Maybe he knows, mate. Okay. Sure I’ll talk to them.

Hi Pietro. How are you doing? Yeah. I’m going to come

get you with my partner Dino.

Yeah. You are doing fine. Yeah I wouldn’t play poker

with Noah either. Okay. No Noah has all the numbers now.

You can call me anytime. 

I always have phone. Yeah 24/7. Anytime. 

For any reason, mate. Sure. Yeah I met your parents.

We haven’t told them. It’s better that way for right now.

Angela? Sure put her on. How you doing Angela?

Yeah there are better things than beer for sea-sickness.

Next time you are going to get smuggled on a boat,

we’ll be sure you have Dramamine.

If you laugh, you throw up? If you do anything,

you throw up. It’s miserable I know.

Yeah, I understand, not just seasick really scared.

You are safer on that boat than you were in a North Korea.

Yeah I’ve talked to your parents. I like your dad.

He doesn’t know, but I’m going to tell him in a little while

that I’m coming to get you. I know Noah

said you can’t call Nick on his phone anymore.

I don’t know who might be able to listen in to Nick‘s phone.

My phones are secure and Noah is calling me on my phones.

You’ll see Nick soon. Better just not to call him for now.

Call me if there is something and I’ll tell him. 

Angela, what you did with Nick

contacting him with your birth date and the emojis,

that’s one of the best moves

I’ve ever seen. I’ve trained Special Forces guys

and I’ve seen a lot. It was a fine move.

Yeah I’m glad Nick got it too. Yeah I’ve been

hungover plenty of times. Orange juice and aspirin

is what I take. No. I don’t think it works either.

Okay. It’s about 11 hours to get there from here. 

I have a plane. I’m going to bring you back on my plane.

Yeah it’s a nice smooth ride,

but also I have lots of Dramamine on the plane.

Angela is there water on the boat for you to drink?

We don't want you to get dehydrated. Noah took charge?

Bossy? Yeah, that’s okay. Okay yeah fine to put Noah back on.

Okay, Noah. The engine. Call me when they get it fixed. Starbucks?

If I remember there are three in Nagasaki. Frapachino okay.

Noah there’s an espresso machine on the plane. 

I don't know what kind.

It might be a Delonghi. I don't really know.

Yeah we have a flight attendant -

we call her a steward - who will make you a cap. 

Not sure about a frap.

Yeah. Have a good day yourself mate.

  
_Terry laughs, hangs up._

  
TERRY

You. Get back over here.

  
_Alice rolls back over to him. Terry kisses her._

  
TERRY

You were asleep when I came to bed. But you are awake now.

  
ALICE

It’s okay to wake me up.

  
TERRY

Couldn’t. Look too beautiful when you sleep.

  
_Terry kisses her again._

  
TERRY

Anything you want?

  
ALICE

More kissing.

  
TERRY

Anything else?

  
ALICE

What do you want?

  
TERRY

You know what I want.

  
ALICE

Aren't we too old for this much sex?

TERRY

Doesn't seem so.


	47. SCENE 47  INT SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT OUT BUILDING - DAY

**SCENE 47**

INT. SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT OUT BUILDING - DAY

_Terry, Alice and Nick are waiting in a small building at the Santa Barbara Airport. They are watching out the window as a sliver Falcon 8 taxis to a stop. The plane door opens and steps fold down. Dino gets off the plane followed by a tall trim blonde-haired woman in khaki pants, a white t-shirt, military style lace up canvas boots. Dino waves._

TERRY

Nick, the guy getting off the plane is Dino my partner. Behind him is our steward, Jenna. You could give her a hand loading our luggage and she can show you around the plane.

  
NICK

Okay thanks.

  
_Terry and Nick walk out the building door to meet Dino._


	48. SCENE 48 EXT TARMAC  SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT  - DAY

  
TERRY

** SCENE 48 **

EXT. TARMAC SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT - DAY

_Dino comes down the plane stairs, walks toward Terry and Nick. They meet him halfway. Dino is followed out by Jenna Mancuso. She stands quietly slightly behind Dino. Almost at parade rest._

Dino this is Nick Bowman, Alice’s son. Nick, my partner Dino.

  
DINO

Good to meet you.

NICK

You as well sir.

_Dino extends his hand. Nick takes it. They shake._

  
TERRY

I want them all in the terminal, there’s a conference room. I want a meeting. I want it short, no parliamentary.

  
DINO

Okay, man.

  
_Dino turns to the woman behind him._

  
DINO

Jenna go get everybody off the plane. Terry wants a meeting. Put everybody in the conference room. Then get Terry's luggage.

You and Paul can sit in on the meeting.

  
JENNA

Okay, Boss.

  
TERRY

I'm with Mrs. Bowman, she's going with us on the plane, Jenna. Her luggage is with mine.

Her son Nick here will help you carry the bags out and he'd like a quick tour of the plane.

  
TERRY

Jenna, Nick. Nick, Jenna.

  
_Nick and Jenna shake hands._

  
JENNA

Come with me, Nick. Let's get the people off, I'll show you around and then we'll get the luggage.

  
NICK

Okay thanks.

  
_Jenna and Nick walk back out to the plane. Terry and Dino walk into the conference room._


	49. SCENE 49 INT.  CONFERENCE ROOM  PRIVATE  OUTBUILDING   SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT - DAY

**Scene 49**

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM PRIVATE OUTBUILDING SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT - DAY

_Alice is in the conference room facing a TV. CNN is on. Pictures of maps China and North Korea are on. Pictures of 4 American kids are being shown. Different ages. Different back grounds in the pictures. Over Sarah Gill it says "dead."_

_Terry and Dino walk in. Alice doesn't look away from the TV._

  
TERRY

What's this?

ALICE

It’s a CNN report. They are saying four kids who were

being held in North Korea

have been released to the Chinese. CNN has pictures. But

no pictures from the Chinese.

The Chinese say one of the children died 

from a virus and the Chinese are keeping

the children in seclusion. 

The kids names are being given by CNN and CNN has

pictures but the pictures are from here.

A Chinese government official read a

written statement from each of the

kids saying they are okay and being treated well.

Officials say they will be allowed to leave

China when they are certain they are not ill also. 

Tony Sanchez got himself interviewed on FOX.

Telling them his daughter was released first. And is home.

CNN is playing his FOX interview.

He seems to be enjoying himself. Hamming it up.

He is offering to bring his daughter on FOX 

to describe her ordeal with the North Koreans.

Says she told him all about it. 

Tony Sanchez says China bought the kids for 5 million each

because the USA refused

to pay. He says Chinese had to prevent

kids from going to Iran or Syria. He says the kids

are prisoners of the Chinese. 

CNN says the Chinese deny the kids are prisoners.

The Chinese per CNN are 

saying the kids are guests and

are being medically evaluated. 

Terry do the Chinese have the kids?

TERRY 

Didn't a few hours ago. 

DINO

That son of a bitch Sanchez. What the fuck is he doing? 

Tom was right about him. Man that guy is a media whore.

Using his kid to get himself on TV. Goddamnit. 

TERRY

Turn the sound down, Alice. Put captions on.

Just keep an eye on it. 

ALICE

Are you still going?

TERRY

I don't think the Chinese have the kids.

I think they are saying that and some

military guys are promising

they can get the kids back. I don't think they

know where they are. We are

going to proceed for now. 

Nick is outside with Jenna.

Jenna is going to get our bags and show Nick the plane. 

  
ALICE

Who’s Jenna?

  
DINO

Jenna? Jenna Mancuso.

The all purpose flight steward. Flight attendant, cook

and sometime copilot.

She used to be a steward on a yacht. Before that an

Army Ranger. Met her 5

years ago at St. Augustine PD. She was applying for a job.

Got to talking. She always

wanted to learn to fly.

I offered to teach her to fly. Got to know her. Liked her.

Realized she was exactly

who we needed.

Convinced her we were a much better option than

St. Augustine PD. She’s A Jenna of

all trades.

  
TERRY

And Paul Guthrie is our pilot. He'll be in soon. 

Young guy. He’s shy. Stutters

sometimes. He is the best pilot we’ve ever had.

He flew the F15s. Also stealth bombers.

Had some decent offers. Likes what we

do.

  
ALICE

Is he ex-military too?

  
Terry:

Ex-US Air Force pilot. Air Force Academy.

ALICE

My father taught at the Air Force Academy. 

TERRY

I didn't know that.

ALICE

Do the Chinese have the kids?

TERRY

They don't have the kids. At least they didn't

a few hours ago. Dino can tell you

he knows as well as I do 

part of the problem in authoritarian places

is people in power get told what they

want to hear.

Like with torture. I think the kids are good.

They should be off South Korea coast

by now.

  
DINO

You look beautiful Alice. Kind of a glow.  
  


  
DINO

You two get married?

  
TERRY

No time mate.

And now Alice wants to wait a year.

Thinks we need to get to know each other again. 

  
DINO

Alice what wait a year? Fuckin’ stupid.

You two are in love. Been in love since Tecala.

Listen Terry, I don't like Babbitt on my

plane. I like Tom.

He’s a good guy. Only one so far who offered to pay us.

  
TERRY

I told you Dino we need Babbitt.

And I'm going to lay it all out for everyone now.

I’m going to invite Tom to go with us.

Good to have a parent.

And I need Babbitt to go with us to handle State

and get us the money. I am

working a deal with the fisherman.

We haven’t agreed on a price.

My guess is they'll take $50,000 to $100,000.

DINO

Talk fast man. We gotta get going.

  
DINO

Pilot got all our clearances.

  
ALICE

How do you two afford a fancy French jet plane?

  
DINO

We are very frugal. Saved up.

  
ALICE

You two don't seem very frugal.

  
DINO

Nah, We got it cheap. Second hand from

some Arab sheikh Terry helped out on

something.

Sheikh bought another plane -

new one has a sauna, master bedroom with a

mirror on the ceiling.

Just wanted to get rid of this one -

wanted us to take it off his hands.

Was painted yellow fuckin’ school bus yellow when we got it.

Looked like a flying banana. Pennies on the

dollar.

Sheikh promised to pay to have it painted

but he dragged his feet. Had it a year before we

got it repainted.

_Cherie, Tom and Babbitt come in the building, followed by Mac. Paul and Nick and Jenna come in._

TERRY

Grab a seat. Want to talk to all of you at the same time. Get any questions. 

_Terry and Dino sit side by side across from the door at the square wooden conference table. Mac sits on one side around the corner on Dino's left. Babbitt next to Mac. The Wyatts across from Dino and Terry. Alice and Nick across from Mac and Babbitt. Paul and Jenna lean against the wall behind Alice. Terry picks up his phone. Dials. Mouths “Noah”._

TERRY

Hey Noah, I’m putting you on speaker.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Hi Captain Thorne. Roger that. Speaker is okay. 

  
TERRY

How’s Angela?

  
NOAH (O.S.)

She’s still asleep. She smells terrible. Cause she threw up so much. Pietro‘s with

her.

He’s sleeping too. She was scared. He takes care of her, tells her don’t be afraid.  
  
I think that is how he makes himself not afraid. 

The men on the boat they are nice to us. Angela is mostly afraid of the ocean.

Not the men. Well I guess being smuggled scares her too. 

  
TERRY

How about you?

  
NOAH (O.S.)

I'm okay. You know, I never sleep much. Up with the crew. These guys play

some game with tiles.

They are trying to teach me but without Pietro to translate I can’t follow.

I decided I’m going to learn Chinese.

  
TERRY

Did they give you a price?

  
NOAH (O.S.)

$50,000 more to take us to Japan. I offered them double if they’ll take us by

tomorrow night.

They will only move in the dark. But they are gonna try to do it.

They wanna do it. They are glad for the chance. They need the money.

Engine trouble is motivating them. With the money, they can get a whole new

engine.

Some other toys for evading patrols. They want US dollars. No bitcoin.

They took $20k bitcoin to get us out cause one of the guys Pietro

knows from the internet is a relative and he promised he'd change the bitcoin to

dollars and they trusted him to do it.

They’re really smugglers. I guess you know that Captain T.

They want the money in cash when we get to the island in Japan.

  
TERRY

Okay. I’m here with my partner Dino.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Hi Mr. Deane, nice to meet you.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

You’re the Delta Force guy?

  
DINO

Was.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

What rank?

  
DINO

Lieutenant Colonel.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

So you outrank Captain Thorne?

  
DINO:

Yeah I do. I try not to lord it over him though.

  
_Cherie is crying._

  
CHERIE

Noah this is Angela's mom.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Hi Mrs. Wyatt. Are you crying?

  
CHERIE

A little.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Don't cry. Angela is okay. Please don't cry. She's okay.

She’s scared but she is okay.

Really. She’s not a very good sailor. She’s been sick a lot.

We made her drink lots of tea

so she wouldn't get dehydrated. I'm sorry about all this Mrs. Wyatt.

I'm sorry about Sarah.

Please tell her parents I'm sorry.  
  
She wouldn't have gone except for me. I’m sorry.

  
CHERIE

We are all sorry about Sarah. It wasn't your fault.

It was the North Koreans who killed her.

Not you. But Angela, Noah? She’s okay?

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Angela, yeah. She’s good. She’s asleep. She threw-up. But one of the guys on

the crew, I think he’s a dad, felt sorry for her and gave her some laudanum.

  
CHERIE

What? What is that? Like opium or something.

  
TERRY

It’s okay Cherie, it’s fine. We need her to sleep.

  
TERRY

We are having a little meeting here Noah. Mr. and Mrs Wyatt are here. Nick and

his mother are here.

Our money man is here. The guy from State

who has been working with your families.

His name is Babbitt.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Hi Mr. Babbitt. We’re gonna need $100,000 for these guys.

  
BABBITT:

Yeah. Noah. Not a problem. We’ll get whatever you need.

  
TERRY:

Noah have you seen any boats. Anyone come near you? Following you.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

No nobody. No other boats at all. These guys have

a really good radar sonar set up.

They've been doing this a long time. They know what they are doing.

  
TERRY

Okay Noah I’ll call you back from the plane when we are in the air.

But call me if you need me. We'll be airborne in about 40 minutes.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Did you ask Colonel Deane if he’ll teach me to fly?

  
DINO

I’ll fucking teach you anything you want man, you’re doing a

great job except for the part

where you took 5 American kids into that fucking hell hole North Korea.

  
_Mac grabs Dino's arm._

  
MAC

Wrong time, Colonel.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Colonel Deane doesn't like me, does he? He thinks this is my fault.

Angela wanted to see the murals.

She pushed harder than I did.

  
TERRY

Col Dean doesn't like anyone much. Except his new girlfriend Mac.

Ignore him. Everybody knows you didn't cause this.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Nick blames me too. He thinks if he'd been here he would have stopped us from going.

  
NICK

Noah, hi it’s Nick. Noah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you.

I know Angela wanted to go see the murals.

I knew if she got the chance she'd take it. She thought

if she could see those murals,

photograph them write them up, it was her ticket to grad school at Oxford.

She talked about it before she left. I apologize man.

I wanted to blame you. I know it was Angela too.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Thanks man. But if you'd been here you would have talked us out of it.

  
TERRY

I don't blame you Noah. I'd have probably

grabbed the opportunity myself to go in.

  
TERRY

We gotta go Noah. Forget Dino. Colonel Deane. I have a pilot Paul,

he’s ex USAF. Paul Guthrie.

Best pilot I ever saw. Fighter pilot. He flew the F-15s.

Also flew Stealths. He’ll teach you to fly.

  
PAUL

H H Hi Noah. I’m Paul. I guess you like to know ranks. I was a Captain.

I’ll teach you to fly when you get back.

I’ll even see if I can arrange a visit for you to see a

Stealth up close and personal.

  
NOAH,(O.S.)

F-15s? Man those things fly 1800 miles an hour.

Yeah okay man thanks. Really thanks. That would be great.

  
TERRY

I want to get in the air Noah.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Okay out, Captain T.

  
TERRY

Roger that.

  
_Terry laughs._

TERRY

I’m going to adopt that kid.

  
ALICE

Not with me you’re not.

  
NICK (O.S.)

Noah’s a good guy Mom. He's just so much smarter than all of us. He's bored a lot.

They wanted to skip him

4 grades when we were in second grade. His parents wouldn’t do it.

They made him stay at grade level. With us. 

He does things to entertain himself so he won't be bored.

He seems weird. He loved Sarah. But he is always kind of outside things.

As if he sees something different. Like he’s in a slightly

different world than we are.

Mom, you know we protect him. 

ALICE

I know. 

NICK

Sarah did the most. Mom, you know we are his shield

against kids who don’t get him.

  
TOM

China doesn’t have the kids in custody?

  
DINO

Obviously not.

  
TOM

But CNN.

  
TERRY

No. The Chinese don't have them. I want to get in the air,

so please just listen. You heard Noah.

The kids are on a fishing boat with a crew of 5. Smugglers.

It’s an old boat and they had some engine trouble

and stopped and worked on it for two hours earlier off the coast

of North Korea but they are okay. Moving again.

They are off the coast of South Korea now.

The smugglers are doing a drop-off there.

Noah thinks it’s North Korean fish,

but may also be opium. Probably picking up guns and electronics.

We asked Noah and Pietro to talk to them about

going on to Japan. You heard what Noah said.

They will detour to Japan for $50,000, $100,000

to get there tomorrow night. That’s cheap compared to the 20 million

North Korea wanted. I know the area some. I know some islands

where the smugglers can take the kids and we can pick them up.  
  
  


TOM

You think the Chinese paid the 20 million?

TERRY

I don't know, mate. 

TOM

If they are off the South Korea Coast, why not just have them turn themselves

in to the South Korean authorities? Wouldn't that be easier, better, safer? 

  
TERRY

That's an option. Noah understands that is an option he

might have to use. But South Korea,

North Korea, China, US relations will all be involved then.

Politics. Politicians. International law.

The kids could be made pawns and used for

someone’s political agenda. It's better if we get them

to Japan and just bring them home. If they turn themselves in,

everything is going to be negotiated formally.

It’s easier, better for them, if we just get them to Japan

and we fly them home in my plane.

My and Dino's plane. Dino and I have been doing

this a long time now. A lot of things like this.

Trust me, our way is best.  
  
  



	50. SCENE 50  INT. CONFERENCE ROOM OUTBUILDING SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT -DAY

**SCENE 50**

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM OUTBUILDING SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT - DAY

  
  


TERRY

Babbitt, can you arrange to get $150,000 to Nagasaki tomorrow.

  
BABBITT

Probably need a courier. And might take a little longer but yeah I can do it. I can get the money. $150,000 versus 20 million. It's bargain. Probably get Global’s expenses and fees too. We have an Embassy in Tokyo. I’m sure they have that much on hand. Just lying around. More probably.

  
TERRY

Okay Babbitt. You want to go to Japan? Handle State for us.

  
BABBITT

Winston, please. Sure man. Yeah of course.

  
TERRY

I need State to know what we are doing. Foggy Bottom has to know. This has to be State approved. They can deny it if it goes wrong. They can say it was a private operation, do-gooders or something. Say they knew nothing. But I need their okay. Public deniability. We can't go without their okay.

  
TERRY

Go call whoever you have to call now.

  
BABBITT

Yeah, I’ll take care of it.

  
_Babbitt gets out his phone, walks outside. He’s gone just 5 minutes._

  
BABBITT

They love you guys. Whatever you want Terry. They say okay and to give you whatever you want. Said you can tap the 8 million.

  
Terry

_(laughing)._

  
Won’t need anywhere near that much. Tom would you like to ride along? Would like to have one parent with us.

  
TOM

I don’t have a passport or anything with me. 

  
TERRY

Babbitt will get you some kind of diplomatic credentials.

  
BABBITT

Yeah, I can do that, Mr. Wyatt. I can get something. Attaché of something.

  
TOM

Don’t even have a change of clothes.

  
TERRY

Don’t worry about clothes, mate. Won’t be there that long I hope.

  
  
TOM

I'd have to make some calls.

  
TERRY

Call from the plane.

  
CHERIE

What about me?

  
TERRY

Cherie, I need you to stay here to wrangle the families. You can't both be gone.

If anyone asks, invent a story for why Tom isn't around.

He’s gone to your cabin to fix a leaky pipe. Something. Nick will drive you to the commercial side of the airport and you can get a flight back.

You fly back, then you go talk to the Zelenskis and the Patels. Explain.

Take them to the beach like you did with Alice. Nothing on the phone. Nothing in the house. 

They must say nothing to anyone. Nothing. You have to make that clear Cherie. No one. Not Gramma, not grampa, no worries cousins,

not even siblings. No one. 

Not Sanchez. No Bergmans. Eve seems okay but Tony... something isn’t right with that guy.

  
DINO

No one. They talk, it leaks. It could fuck up everything, you understand Cherie?

  
TOM

She’s got it Dino. She gets it.

  
BABBITT

I’d like to tell Lucy.

  
TERRY

Let me tell Lucy once we are in the air. Better for her. Deniability important.

  
TERRY

Okay. Any questions?

  
CHERIE

When will you get them back?

  
TERRY

Few days. Fly in today. 11 hours. It's 4 AM there now. So we'll be in Nagasaki about 4 in the afternoon their time.

The smugglers only want to move at night. To get the kids we'll need a boat. We'll pick them up,

late night, early morning Nagasaki time. We’ll bring them back to Nagasaki, as little time in Nagasaki

as we can manage. Maybe straight to the plane. 11 hours back once we’re on the plane. 

  
CHERIE

Will this work? Go the way you planned?

  
DINO

Yes it will work. No it won’t go the way we planned. It never fucking does.

  
TERRY

Okay Nick you and Cherie look after each other. Tom will call you Cherie from the plane.

Our involvement will likely always be hidden so the Chinese can save face.

There'll be a story that allows them to take credit for turning the kids over.

It’s fine. We don’t want credit. We just want the kids back. So you can't say anything about what we are doing.

Maybe never. And neither can the Patels or the Zelenskis. You have to explain it to them. Make it crystal clear.

  
NICK

Like Argo and the Canadians right?

  
TERRY

Yeah, like Argo.

  
CHERIE

Can we call you? They may want to talk to you.

  
TERRY

Sure you can call. They can call. Give me your phone Cherie. I'm going to program in three numbers.

My cell, my satellite phone and the phone on the plane. Don't give the numbers to anyone.

Patels and Zelenskis are okay. But tell them no one else. No one.

I don’t want CNN calling me for an interview or a comment.

If you get a call from one of those numbers Cherie you take it.

No matter what you are doing. If you want us, call one of those numbers. I have wifi on the plane.

Cherie, keep your phone charged and next to you all the time til we get back. All the time.

  
NICK

Mrs. Wyatt, why don't I just drive you back home. I'm in good shape in my classes.

I'll take some time off from my job. Mr. Thorne told me to drive the Explorer til they get back. Is that okay Mr. Thorne? I'll drive Mrs. Wyatt hom in the Explorer. We can talk to the others together.

  
TERRY

Yeah that's fine.

  
CHERIE

Thank you, Nick.

  
_Alice gets up. Cherie does also. They hug. Nick walks over to Cherie._

  
NICK

I’ll take good care of you, Mrs Wyatt.

  
CHEIRE

I know you will honey.

  
MAC

We’ll bring them back soon.

  
_Nick kisses his mother on the cheek._

  
NICK

Thanks, Mom for getting Mr. Thorne and Mr. Deane. Uh. Mr. Thorne, I think I might like to learn to fly too. 

  
DINO

You I'll teach.

  
NICK

Okay Yeah, thanks Mr. Deane but you know Paul would be fine. We better go Mrs. Wyatt.

  
_Nick and Cherie leave. Wave goodbye. Paul and Jenna are already walking out to the plane._

  
TERRY

Okay wheels up ten minutes.

  
DINO

Wheels up, rings off.

  
MAC

What does that mean?

  
DINO

Secret Service saying. Those guys are players. Once they get The President off the ground, they play.

  
MAC

How is that relevant here?

  
DINO

Uh, I guess it's not. Just a saying. Cause Terry said wheels-up.

  
MAC

No it is obviously not relevant here.

  
_Dino walks over puts his arms around Mac kisses her._

  
DINO

You should marry me.

  
MAC

Earn it.

  
DINO

_(Dino looking at Terry)_

She’s crazy about me.

MAC

You marry me Dino, and there is no wheels up, rings off. There is only wheels up, ring stays on.

  
DINO

I know that.


	51. SCENE 51 EXT TARMAC  SANTA BARBARA AIRPORT  - DAY

~~EXT. They are all walking out to the plane.~~  
~~Alice: Does it have bedrooms?~~  
~~Terry: There is a way to fold the seating into a queen size bed. All the chairs are swivel recliners. And two can be folded together to make a twin bed. The plane was used for meetings and flying businessmen around. There are four seats facing each other behind the cockpit separated by the aisle. Then another group of four close together in the middle of the plane. Then two seats facing each other and a bench in the far back. Tables fold down from the sides between each pair of seats. Have a bathroom fore and aft. Aft bath has a shower. A galley up front. And a extra seat in the cabin which also folds into a bed.~~  
~~Alice: Cherie wanted to come.~~  
~~Terry: I needed her to stay. I have a good feeling about Tom. I think he was in the military. We need a parent. He's the right one.~~  
~~Alice and Terry are the last to board. Jenna gets the stairs retracted.~~  
~~Jenna gets the intercom.~~  
~~Jenna: Welcome aboard the plane formerly known as the yellow submarine. Or the flying banana. We'll take off in 15 minutes. Bags are stowed. You gotta wear seat belts for the take off. I'll be up front with the pilot for take off. I'll make some sandwiches for everyone in a couple of hours. The galley's up front. Pretty well-stocked fridge and we have a microwave. Dishes and glasses in the cupboard. Utensils in the drawer. There is no formal service here. I won't bring champagne in chilled glasses to your seats. Help yourself to the stuff in the fridge and the freezer. Help yourself to the alcohol. Self-serve. Wash your dishes up after you use them. And put them away. That about it Terry? Dino?~~  
~~Dino: That’s it.~~  
~~They settle into the seats. Alice and Terry across from each other in the middle. Tom next to Alice. Mac and Dino across from each other in front. Babbitt across the aisle from them. Back two seats are empty.~~  
~~Jenna: Seat belts. Please.~~  
~~Jenna goes up front. Paul revs the engines and begins taxiing across the tarmac. Alice looks out the window.~~  
~~Terry: Tom, were you military?~~  
~~Tom laughs.~~  
~~Tom: I was. And if you were SAS, I was in the part of the military that your guys hated the most.~~  
~~Alice: Who would Special Forces hate?~~  
~~Terry starts laughing.~~  
~~Terry: What SP? MP?~~  
~~Alice: What is MP, SP?~~  
~~Terry: Military Police. Army. SP is Navy. Shore Patrol. SAS guys are known to get a little rowdy. But 22 is a special unit, just select guys, It's small. Not many make the cut. And they worry a lot at first about RTU. Return to unit. If they screw up after selection they can be sent back to their units and an arrest usually means getting RTUed. They can get by with the civilians but not the military cops. so which were you.~~  
~~Tom laughing: Provost Marshal - Marine.~~  
~~Terry: I knew I picked the right guy.~~  
~~Tom: I don't mention it. Bay Area pretty PC. Alice you've known me a long time and I'll bet you never knew.~~  
~~Alice: No I never knew. How'd you know, Terry?~~  
~~Terry: Just knew. Like last night. We had dinner at the place we were staying. Nice waiter there. Good guy. At the end of the meal he asked me if I'd been in Belize. The guy was from Guatemala. The Regiment trains down there. Base in Belize. Jungle training. He knew mate. How'd he know I was SAS? I didn't say anything. You just know. I didn't ID him but he did me. He'd been army in Guatemala , had enough contact with the SAS guys, he just knew. Then became a cop there. Said he was an honest policeman in a dishonest country. You didn't go into law enforcement?~~  
~~Tom: No. Like investigating crimes. Liked the research. Got into computers. I would have liked law enforcement, but Cherie wouldn't have liked it. Research and computers got me to the job I have now. I'm head of project management at Telwal. Make good money, stable. A little boring. Nice for being a family, easy to be around as a dad.~~  
~~Tom: You have kids, Terry?~~  
~~Terry: One son. 33 now. Pilot. Flies for British Airways. Raised by his mother. We've gotten closer the last few years. He sails with me, I have a sailboat. Great boat. I'd like to take 1 year off and sail around the world. With Alice.~~  
~~Tom: Alice you don't like the water do you? Am I remembering that right? Beach parties, pool parties, you hardly went in the water.~~  
~~Alice: No it's true. I swim but I think I am a timid swimmer. When I was about 7 we were at a beach. Ocean. I got caught in an undertow and it pushed me into the sand and it felt like the water was holding me under. I had sand and water in my mouth and my eyes and nose, all there was around me was water, sandy salty foamy water. I was being pulled out. I was terrified. I thought I was going to die. My father saw me go under and got to me but I almost drowned. I just approach the water with trepidation.~~  
~~Terry: Trepidation huh?~~  
~~Alice: Don’t tease me about it.~~  
~~Tom: So you two are going to get married? You tell Nick?~~  
~~Terry: Not exactly. We told him we were seeing each other. He said to me "Do you think you might want to marry my mother?"~~  
~~Tom: Said it right out huh?~~  
~~Terry: Yeah~~  
~~Tom: What did you say?~~  
~~Terry laughs: I said yeah I thought I might like to do that.~~  
~~Jenna on the intercom system: You can take your seat belts off now. And help yourselves to whatever you want in the galley.~~  
~~Paul comes on the intercom: Weather looks good. We are flying at 425 miles an hour, we'll go a little faster pretty soon up to 575 miles an hour. We will be over the Pacific the whole way. Nothing much to see. Its 1:45 now. We should land about 4:45 in the afternoon their time. Relax, enjoy the flight. We are pretty informal here. if any of you want to spend a little time in the cockpit with me or Dino just let us know. Dino's going take the controls in about a half hour.~~  
~~Alice: Won't we fly over Hawaii?~~  
~~Terry: No we'll be north of Hawaii. I'm gonna give Noah a call now.~~  
~~Tom: I'd like to talk to Angela. Would that be okay.~~  
~~Terry: Yeah. I think that would be just fine. A little warning, remember Noah is into the role. He calls me Captain Thorne. Calls Dino Colonel. Likes the jargon he imagines we use. Copy this, roger that.~~  
~~Tom laughs: Yeah I heard him at the meeting. That's Noah. He's a funny kid. Good magician. Smartest one, intellectually way ahead, but socially behind the other kids. He and Sarah were a couple but he seemed more like a ten or eleven year old in some ways. Socially backward. Sarah was great with him. She seemed to get him. Nick too. Nick was always good with him.~~  
~~Terry calls Noah.~~  
~~Noah: Hey Captain Thorne.~~  
~~Terry: Noah. You're on speaker mate. I wanted you to know we are in the air. Cherie's dad is with us. He used to be a Marine.~~  
~~Noah: He did. Is he there?~~  
~~Terry: Yeah he's here.~~  
~~Noah:Hey Mr. Wyatt. You were a Marine?~~  
~~Tom: Yeah I was a Provost Marshal in the Marines.~~  
~~Noah: What rank is that?~~  
~~Tom: I was a major.~~  
~~Noah: Everybody outranks you Captain Thorne.~~  
~~Tom: Yeah but he was SAS and they are the ones who train the The Deltas and the Seal Teams. SAS is the baddest of the bad Noah.~~  
~~Noah: They are?~~  
~~Tom: They are.~~  
~~Tom: Could I talk to Angela?~~  
~~Noah: She's been sleeping. She's back in the cabin. I can go see if she is awake.~~  
~~Tom: No. How about if you tell her I am on the plane with Captain Thorne and I'll be there to meet her when we pick you guys up.~~  
~~Noah: Copy that. I'll tell her.~~  
~~Terry: How are things Noah?~~  
~~Noah. It's early morning here. They told us to stay on the boat. Stay out of sight. They've been unloading crates and they said then they are going to load some stuff. They told Pietro to tell us not to ask any questions. They are going to wait til it's dark and then they'll take us to the island. I mean I guess that's it.~~  
~~Terry: Okay. Stay in touch let us know what is going on.~~  
~~Noah: Roger that.~~  
~~Terry: Okay. Later mate.~~  
~~Noah clicks of.~~  
~~Terry presses mute on the satellite phone.~~  
~~Terry: Sometimes it takes a minute or two to disconnect.~~  
~~Tom: He sounds like he is having fun.~~  
~~Terry: I think he is.~~  
~~Alice: There is a dead girl. Don't forget.~~  
~~Terry: There is a dead girl.~~  
~~Terry: I'm going up to talk to Dino. Tom you want to come up see the cockpit.~~  
~~Tom: Yeah.~~  
~~Alice: I'm going to read my book. Can a pilot perform a marriage ceremony?~~  
~~Terry: For us you mean? Not this pilot. We are going to have a regular wedding, Alice. Ceremony, vows, cake, rings, music, better worse, richer poorer.~~  
~~Alice: No obedience.~~  
~~Terry: Of course not.~~


	52. SCENE 52   INT. TERRY & DINO'S PLANE - DAY

**SCENE 52**

INT. TERRY & DINO'S PLANE - DAY

_Dino is flying the plane. Terry in the cockpit with him. Tom is standing next to Paul in the aisle talking to Mac. Tom has beer, Mac a glass of wine. Paul has a Perrier. Alice is in her mid plane seat asleep. Babbitt is in the far back seat of the plane on the phone. He has the table down, papers spread out and a cup of coffee. Next to the cup is a thermos._

  
MAC

Dino likes to fly. Is he a good pilot?

  
PAUL

Yeah. He is. Terry doesn't fly. He could. He knows how,

but doesn't much like flying. Likes his boat.

But Dino likes to fly. Loves to fly. And he is a good pilot.  
  


MAC

I guess you wouldn't let him fly your plane if he weren't.

  
PAUL

Well, it's his plane. But I wouldn't have taken the job

if I didn't think he was a good pilot cause

I knew from the beginning he was going

to want to fly it some of the time.

  
_Jenna comes up taps Paul on the arm._

  
JENNA

He wants you up front. He wants you to land it.

  
Paul:

Okay.

  
_Paul goes into the cabin. Terry leaves as Paul enters._

  
_Terry walks to where Alice is sitting. Tom follows him. They stand in the aisle looking down at Alice._ _Alice yawns, stretches._

  
ALICE

How much longer?

  
TERRY

We’ll be down in about an hour.

  
_Alice gets up, gets down on the floor on her hands and knees._

  
TERRY

Alice, what are you doing?

  
ALICE

I'm looking for my shoes. I kicked them off

before I took a nap. I can't find them.

They should be right here.

  
TERRY

I have them. I picked them up when you

were sleeping. They are in the upper bin.

  
TERRY

Something about you on your hands and knees on the floor.

  
_Alice looks up at him from the floor._

  
ALICE

Please don’t say things like that in front of Tom.

  
TERRY

He’s happily married. I’m sure he had no impure thoughts.

I’m sure he didn’t even notice you on your hands and knees.

  
TOM

Happily married yeah, I’m still a mammal, ain’t I?

  
TERRY

No impure thoughts about Alice, mate.

  
 _Alice gets up, sits back down in her seat, fastens her seat belt._ _  
__Babbitt is still sitting in the back in the forward facing seat. He still has the table down. Papers on the table, notes on the papers. A laptop open. Two phones. He has a Mont Blanc pen._

 _  
__Terry walks to the seat facing Babbitt. Tom follows Terry. Stands in the aisle facing Babbitt._

  
TERRY

Nice pen.

  
BABBITT

Wanted to be a writer. Mysteries. Wrote and wrote

after college. Thought the pen would bring me luck.

  
TERRY

So did it bring you luck?

  
BABBITT

Nope. Not only is your writing sophomoric

Mr. Babbitt, it is not even marginally interesting.

  
TERRY

One opinion?

  
BABBITT

I was giving you the best rejection I got.

  
TERRY

How’s the money coming? You’ve been back here most of the flight.

  
BABBITT

I’ve got a courier and an accompanying guard landing in Nagasaki.

 _  
__Babbitt looks at his watch._

  
BABBITT 

Should be on the ground now. Courier is

supposed to call after he lands.

He’ll wait at the airport.

He’s got the briefcase handcuffed to his wrist.

The guard has the key. Man I hate that kind of shit.

Only way State and the Embassy would do it. Drama queens.  
  


TERRY

How much did you get?

  
BABBITT

Those guys at State, they love you and Dino.

They are sending $250,000. Some extra fees at the airport.

Shouldn’t be a problem. They want this smooth and quiet.

Said you buy whatever you need. Charge State whatever you need to.

The US taxpayers are going to pay Global and cover your expenses.

Didn't even tap the donors for you. Still can if needed.

  
BABBITT

Oh but they want receipts. They want fucking receipts for your expenses.

  
TERRY

Not a problem. What do you think, mate?

If I can get the passports I need,

I can get any fucking receipts I need.

  
BABBITT

Who does the bureaucracy serve? Man, it serves itself.

  
TERRY

You're not a bad guy Babbitt. Sorry Dino is still on you.

  
BABBITT

Probably deserve it. Trying to play a tough

guy character. Can’t even write a tough guy part for myself.

  
_Alice unbuckles her seat, Gets up, squeezes in between Terry and Tom. Takes Terry’s hand, laces her fingers in his._

  
ALICE

You scared me, Babbitt, if that’s any comfort.

  
TERRY

And because you scared her, I got her to go home

with me to my beach house instead of going to her hotel.

My beach house where I could ply her with rum

and where I could entice her into my bed.

  
BABBITT

So I guess I was pretty effective in one way.

Are you two, you know?

  
TERRY

Yeah.  
  


BABBITT

I could tell. Anybody could tell.

  
_Alice kisses Terry on the cheek._   
  


TERRY

Tell State, Dino and I are bargain. Instead of 20 million...

BABBITT

We had only 8 million, but you’re still a hell of a bargain.  
  


TERRY

So how does the money transfer work?

  
BABBITT

I reserved a small conference room at the airport.

The guard and courier go there, wait there.

We meet them. Hello hello. I sign a receipt,

they unlock the handcuffs and give us the briefcase.

We count the money I sign a receipt, you sign a receipt.

And you put $250,000 dollars in your pocket.

We pay a few courtesy airport fees. Slicker than owl shit.

  
TERRY

Slicker than owl shit? You have an English grandfather?

  
BABBITT

Grandmother.

  
TERRY

So $250,000 on the condition that we were never

here and don’t know anything about American kids

and North Korea and smuggler fishermen.

  
TOM:

So no glory, but you get paid.

  
TERRY

Nice to be paid.

Good job. Winston. Thanks, mate.

You want to go with us to get the kids?  
  


BABBITT

I’ll go if you need me, but don’t think I’d be much help.

I’ll get you the money.

Be sure you’ve got it, then I’ll wait in the hotel.

  
TERRY

You’re the only one who can speak Japanese. Might need you.

  
BABBITT

Sure. If you need me. Whatever you need man.

  
_Jenna comes on the intercom._

  
JENNA

We are going to land in about 30 minutes.

Time to stow things you have out and get seat belts on.

  
_Paul gets on the intercom from the cockpit._

  
PAUL

I'm going to pilot the plane in. Dino is going to be up here with me.

It's a clear day. You'll be able to see Nagasaki out the windows.

The airport is on a small island in Omura Bay.

It's going to look like we are landing right in the water.

But I assure you there's a perfectly good little airport down there.

I've flown in here a number of times before so you can relax.

Should be a nice smooth ride in.

  
 _Alice walks around Terry. Babbitt picks up his things. Gets up. Terry shakes his hand._ _Tom takes the seat across from Alice. Terry sits down next to her. Babbitt goes back to the front, sits down across from Mac. Jenna comes out of the cabin, walks back to Terry._  
  


JENNA

I just talked to Gemma. She has reserved six rooms

at Villa Terrace Omura. I looked at it on my phone.

Looks nice. Not sure there is a restaurant there.

A big suite for you and one for Dino. Small suites for Tom and Mr Wyatt.

We’ll be met when we land by Japanese airport officials

who'll check our documents. We are in good shape.

Babbitt says we are being met by friendlies.

We have to stay on the plane til they give us

permission to leave, but there shouldn't be a problem.

There’ll be two cars waiting. One to take people to the hotel.

One for you and Dino. Paul and I will stay here.

Do the clean-up and get fuel and prep for flight back.

You want to be ready for a quick take off?  
  


TERRY

I do.

  
JENNA

After we get done, Paul and I plan to go to dinner

at Tsuru-chan, some Turkish-Japanese place he

likes that serves pork cutlets with rice and spaghetti.

Pretty well known place I guess. Then we’ll go to the hotel.

  
JENNA

Oh and we got a fax a little while ago. Diplomatic

credentials for you, Mr. Wyatt. Mr. Babbitt has them.

It says you have been appointed Special Adjunct Emissary

of Asian and Pacific Affairs by the Secretary of State.

  
Tom

_(laughing)_

I always hoped to be an emissary of something.

  
ALICE

Secretary of State? Not much deniability there.

JENNA

Dino said for me to get your passports and bring them up up front.

  
_Terry and Alice get their passports for Jenna._

  
JENNA

Anything else you want me to do?

  
TERRY

No just keep your phones on. Charged. And stay close.

30 minutes or less from the airport after tonight.   
  
When we land get our kits out. Hope we won’t need anything in them.

  
JENNA

But don’t leave home without it, right boss? Phones on.

And stay close. Copy that. Okay. I’ve got to strap in.

TERRY

Alice you and Mac go check into the hotel.

Have dinner. Dino and I have things to do.  
  
We may be gone until tomorrow.

  
TERRY

You Tom should come with us. With me and Dino.

You still comfortable with a gun?  
  


TOM

It's been awhile.

  
ALICE

Tom, you used to carry a gun?

TOM

I was a Marine. Military police.

ALICE

What do you need a gun for? Where will you get a gun.

Do you have guns on this plane?

  
TERRY

Always better to be prepared. We have bags on the plane, Alice.

Have things in them we might need. Certain clothes. Guns.

Flares. Medical supplies. Explosives. They are similar to the bags,

we call them kits, special forces have. Dino and I always have them.

  
ALICE

What should I do if you don’t come back. I can’t call Dino.

He is going to be with you. What do I do if you don’t come back?

  
TERRY

I’m coming back.

  
ALICE

I mean it, Terry. What if you are gone 24 hours.

  
TERRY

If I’m not back in 48 hours, if Tom and I and Dino aren’t back,

have Winston call the State Department between Winston

and Mac they will figure out what to do.  
  


ALICE

I thought you just invited Babbitt to go with you.

  
TERRY

You or Mac call Gemma and then the American

Embassy in Tokyo if we don't come back.

Ask for Gillian Jacobs, she is the Chargé d’Affaires.

She knows what's going on. She'll take care of you.

  
ALICE

Okay.

  
 _Alice puts the name in her phone._ _Paul brings the plane in smoothly. Gentle touch-down. Taxis to a small building. Rolls to a stop. A chain link fence beyond the building. Two black SUVs waiting on the tarmac._ _Paul gets on the intercom._

  
PAUL

Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Nagasaki. The local time is 4:51. It's 62 degrees outside.

Clear skies. Th th thank you for flying The Yellow Submarine. Please enjoy your visit to Nagasaki

and remember the Yellow Submarine for all your future kidnapping, ransom and retrieval needs.

  
_General laughter on the plane._ _Jenna releases the door and the steps fold down._ _Three Asian men in suits come on the plane. Terry gets up, walks to the front. Dino and Babbitt are already talking to the men. Babbitt shows them documents, points to Mac and Alice and Tom. Hand shakes, smiles and bows. The Asian men leave._ _Terry walks back to Alice. Hands her her passport. She's still buckled in her seat._

  
TERRY

Let's go Alice. There's a car waiting. Driver will take you

and Mac to the hotel. Keep the driver if you want to go

somewhere for dinner. Drivers are paid for the night.

There are also taxis. The hotel has English speakers

if you need them. Jenna and Paul will bring

all the bags down to the car. Winston's going with me

and Dino and Tom. May need him to translate.

Not sure if I'll take him to the island but I may.

Would you and Mac see that our bags are put in our rooms.

And Tom and Winston's bags are put in their rooms. Well not Tom’s,

he has no bags.

  
ALICE

Sure. You're leaving me.

  
TERRY

For a little while. I’m going to go do what you asked me

to do. I’m going to go get your son’s girlfriend and their friends.


	53. Scene 53  deleted  INT.  JAPANESE RESTAURANT  - NIGHT

~~Alice and Mac are sitting at a table by the window in a charming Japanese restaurant, Umegaeso. It is early evening.~~  
~~Alice's phone is on the table. It vibrates.~~  
~~Alice: It's Terry. Excuse me.~~  
~~Mac: I think we should have Sake. We'll probably need it after this call. Tell Terry to tell Dino to behave himself.~~  
~~Alice gets up, nods to Mac, walks outside into the courtyard.~~  
~~Alice: Where are you?~~  
~~Terry: We are still at the airport. Meeting some people.~~  
~~Alice: What people?~~  
~~Terry: Some helpful people. We are going to grab a helicopter over to Goto island then get a boat to take us around to the back of the island where we will meet the smugglers. There’s a storm coming. Sea may be rough. I talked to Noah. Pietro and Angela are okay. Angela is dreading the boat ride but she got to talk to her dad and that seemed to help. She's going to try to get some more laudanum and sleep the rest of the way. They are leaving soon. About 7 hours to get to the island. Til about two in the morning. The weather's clear. The smugglers did a little repair work on the boat while they were in port.~~  
~~Alice: Dino said something always goes wrong.~~  
~~Terry: No what Dino said is that an operation never goes the way you planned.~~  
~~Alice: Same thing.~~  
~~Terry: Not the same thing.~~  
~~Alice: Mac and I are eating at a nice cafe two miles from the hotel. Very Japanese. Wide stone stairs. Cherry trees - they are bare but I can imagine them in bloom. A stone pagoda outside. Taller than me. Great food. Winston knew it, recommended it. He hadn't been but someone he knew had thought it was good. It's picturesque. Postcard perfect. Will we be here all day tomorrow? Mac and I would like to go sight-seeing. See some things here. .~~  
~~Terry: What things?~~  
~~Alice: Nagasaki is very international for Japan. Portuguese, Turkish, Christian, Chinese influences. And there was the bomb of course. So The Peace Garden, The Memorial Museum. The site of the Martyrdom of the 26 Saints. Did you know the Japanese crucified 26 missionaries and priests in the 1600s.~~  
~~Terry: Probably deserved it.~~  
~~Alice: Nobody deserves to be crucified.~~  
~~Terry: Gotta go. Got kids to retrieve.~~  
~~Alice: Call me soon.~~  
~~Terry: If I can.~~  
~~Alice: So I won't see you til tomorrow.~~  
~~Terry: Not til tomorrow.~~  
~~Alice: Tonight is the first night I'll be sleeping without you since I came to Saint Augustine. Sleeping alone.~~  
~~Terry: Dream of me then. And you'll appreciate me more tomorrow night.~~


	54. SCENE 54  EXT. DECK (HIRO'S) JAPANESE FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

SCENE 54 EXT. JAPANESE FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

_  
Dino, Tom, Winston Babbitt and Terry are on a Japanese fishing boat. Two crew members: Captain Hiro and his first and only mate Kosuki. Running dark. Moving through dark water. Moonless night. Boat dark. Water's dark. Sky dark._

DINO

This boat smells like fish. Old stinky fish.

TERRY

We'll it's supposed to look like a fishing boat.

DINO

Well it fucking smells like a fishing boat.

_Captain Hiro comes up speaks to Babbitt in rapid Japanese. Babbitt asks several questions. Then shakes his head._

BABBITT

He says Hashima Island was too close to Kyushu.

Not a good place to meet the smugglers.

Not a good place to pick up the kids.

Also Hashima has no harbors. Only piers.

He says the south side of Goto is better.

There are protected coves where we can meet the smugglers.

He will give us coordinates to give the smugglers.

Closer for them. It is safer for the smugglers and

for him to be further away from Kyushu.

He says the back side of Goto Island will be good.

There’s a cove he knows. There is a storm coming up

from the Philippines. So the water may be rough.

The cove will be calmer. Safer.

He said he hopes none of us get seasick.

He doesn't like people throwing up on his boat.

He says he charges extra if we vomit on his boat.

DINO

Man he lives with the stink of these fish

and he wants to make an issue of

someone fucking puking on his boat.

BABBITT

Not making it up, man, that's what he said.

He says if the storm is bad, there are roads across

the island to the Fukue Airport.

We could get a car to come pick us up from the cove.

Terry dials the satellite phone.

TERRY

Noah, mate, how you doing?

NOAH

We're okay. Kind of tired. Need showers.

Especially Angela. Did you get a nice boat? 

TERRY

No just a fishing boat, smells terrible -

worse than yours probably. But I've got a nice plane waiting.

TERRY

There’s a good cove there where we can meet you.

The Captain here knows it. An old pier.

An empty village on the shore. I want to give

Pietro the coordinates for you.

NOAH

Okay. I’ll get him.

_Hiro tells Babbitt the coordinates. Pietro repeats them._

PIETRO 

I’ve got it sir.  
  


_The sea becomes heavier, but there is no rain. The captain stays at the wheel. He and Babbitt talk. Terry sits outside in the stern with Dino. Dino offers Terry a cigarette. Terry shakes head no and takes the cigarette. Dino hands him a lighter. Terry looks at the lighter._

TERRY

Nice. Onyx huh? Where’d you get this?

DINO

Gift from my cheerleader, Tiffany. From Tiffany’s.

TERRY

(laughing )

Mac seen it?

DINO

Yeah. Said it was a great lighter. Not jealous at all.

She’s different. Like when Briggs told her

I’d been married to a cheerleader.

She just said what team. She's secure, man.

Tiffany doesn’t threaten her. Don't think any woman threatens her.

I wish I’d met her 25 years ago.

TERRY

I know what you mean.

DINO

Well you met the right one, you just couldn’t have her then.

TERRY

Have her now though.

DINO

Worth the wait?

TERRY

Yeah. It was worth the wait.

DINO

Where's Tom?

TERRY

Went below. Nap I think. Not sure he is

such a good sailor either.

Loaded him up with Dramamine.

_Babbitt comes aft. Dino offers him a cigarette. Babbitt takes it. Dino hands him the black onyx lighter._

BABBITT

I don’t smoke anymore.

TERRY

We can see that.

BABBITT

Captain says should see their boat soon.

_Terry takes out the sat phone, calls Noah._

NOAH (O.S.)

Hi Captain. We're almost to the island. You gonna

meet us on the back side right.

You’re going to pick us up.

TERRY

We are. We should have visual real soon now.

NOAH (O.S.)

Angela had a little crying episode. Scared. 

Glad her dad's there man. Pietro settled her down.

And she's sleeping again.

NOAH (O.S.)

Oh shit man. There's a boat coming.

Is that you? It’s the wrong direction.

It's coming after us from the north.

You guys are coming up from the south aren't you.

Fuck man. That isn't you is it?

TERRY 

Not us. We can't see you yet.

NOAH

Ah fuck. No lights but I can see them.

They've got guns man. Gotta go. Ah shit. Fuck.

_Noah clicks off._

TERRY

Winston ask the Captain who patrols out here.

Who might be out here? A boat with guns.

_Babbitt leaves. Goes to the pilot house._

_Tom comes up from below rubbing his eyes._

TOM

That Dramamine. It works but is pretty

damn sedating. What's going on?

DINO

Got another boat out here. One that shouldn't be here.

_Babbitt comes back._

BABBITT

Hiro says no one should be out here.

Not even patrolled that often by Japanese. Nothing out here.

Some occupied villages on Goto,

just a few on the east side. Most empty, abandoned now.

He says maybe smugglers, maybe a Chinese boat.

Chinese shouldn't be in these waters.

Illegal for them to be here. We are in Japanese waters.

TERRY

The Chinese said officially they have the kids.

They are going to be highly motivated to find them

and get them back in Chinese custody. Need to to save face on this.

DINO

Man would the Chinese be stupid enough to come

into Japanese waters after the kids.

TERRY

Stupid maybe but highly motivated. Sure. Small boat,

armed. Don't expect anybody else. 

Take the kids. Arrest the smugglers. Kill the smugglers.

TERRY

Come on Winston. I want to talk to the Captain.

_Terry goes into the pilot house. Tom follows._

_They go forward to Hiro._


	55. SCENE 55  INT. PILOT HOUSE (HIRO'S) JAPANESE FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

SCENE 55

**INSIDE PILOTHOUSE HIRO'S BOAT - NIGHT**

_Terry, Tom and Babbitt walk into the wheel house. The Captain is there at the wheel. He is peering out through the window._

BABBITT

Hiro says he sees them on his radar.

  
  


_Hiro gets out a night vision scope. Looks again out through the window this time with the scope._

_Hiro speaks to Babbitt in rapid Japanese._

  
  


BABBITT

He says it is a Chinese gun boat.

TOM

Let me have a look. Ex- Marine remember.

  
  


_Tom takes the night scope._

TOM

Yeah. Fast attack boat. That's what it looks like.

Five man crew probably. Guns mounted fore and aft.

_Dino comes in._

DINO:

Ask Captain Stinky if he has any guns on this boat.

_Babbitt and the Captain have an animated conversation._

  
  


BABBITT

Captain says he has rocket propelled grenades.

Below, hidden. American surplus.

And Russian. He says you'll like them and for you to

stop calling him stinky. He says Americans smell of cheese.

A disgusting smell. He understands English he says

and it is an inferior language and he would not

poison his mouth with the taste of it so he does not speak it.

DINO

Where are his fucking guns? Show me the fucking guns.

_Hiro speaks to Babbitt, then yells for his first mate Kosuki._

BABBITT

He'll show you. Below.

TERRY

Go get them. Take Tom.

_Tom and Dino leave the pilothouse._

BABBITT

You got a plan?

TERRY

Working on it.

BABBITT

Bribe them or shoot them?

TERRY

I like bribing. Dino will favor shooting.

BABBITT

Hardly a surprise.

TERRY

Evade them first. Chinese, if they are here for the kids,

aren't going to take a bribe. Hate to get into a gun battle.

They could sink us but I don't think

they will sink us immediately. They'll hesitate. 

They won't sink the kids' boat. At least not til

they board and take the kids.

TERRY

Ask Captain Hiro if he has any ideas.

_Babbitt speaks to the Captain. The Captain points at Terry then back at the island._

BABBITT

He says the Chinese are taking a big chance.

He says he and most good Japanese hate Chinese

He says he will sink their gun boat. Let them drown.

TERRY

Ambitious but the Chinese guns are probably

better than his. And there are good Chinese -

the Chinese smugglers saved our kids.

BABBITT

I don’t think Hiro is open to a discussion

of the issues of over-generalization.

TERRY

Can he get his boat in between our

smugglers and the Chinese boat.

  
_Hiro answers Terry in Japanese._

  
BABBITT

Yes but you have to tell the kids' boat captain

what we are doing. So they don't shoot at us or ram us.

  
_Terry is already dialing Noah._

  
TERRY

Noah. Listen. I know. We are close. See us?

We are here. That other boat is a Chinese attack boat.

They have guns but so do we. We are going to get

in between that boat and your boat. Get Pietro.

He has to make your captain understand what

we are going to do. We don't want him to ram us.

We are going to stay in between you and them.

They probably weren't expecting any other boats.

They may hesitate to fire on us. It may take them a

little time to figure out what they want to do.

They won't want to risk your lives.

The Chinese want you three alive

They hoped to board you and probably arrest

maybe kill the smugglers if they could.

We are a complication for them. They may try to sink us.

We are going to get you to the cove.

Get Pietro to explain to the Captain now.

And have him tell the Captain we have the money

on board. His $100,000. American dollars.

NOAH (O.S.)

How did they find us?

  
TERRY

Hard to tell. Lots of ways. Somebody dropped a dime.

Chinese satellites – somebody made a good guess.

Maybe a lot of boats looking for you.

Their good luck they bumped into you, picked you up,

on their radar, your bad luck.

  
_Dino and Tom come back into the pilothouse._

  
DINO

These are from fucking Iraq. Get me in position

I'll fucking blow them out of the water.

  
TERRY

RPG-7s? They don’t have much range - 550 yards or so.

Dino I don’t think they'll do us much good.

  
DINO

Maybe we can bluff - scare them away

  
TERRY

Yeah maybe the crew is young. Never been fired on.

Maybe we can shake them up.


	56. SCENE  56  EXT  YELLOW SEA OFF GOTO ISLAND  NIGHT

**SCENE 56**

EXT - YELLOW SEA OFF GOTO ISLAND -NIGHT

_Three boats are floating in the Yellow Sea off the southeast coast of Goto Islands. The Chinese smugglers' boat with the kids and the crew of five, the Japanese fishing boat with Dino, Tom, Babbitt and Terry and Hiro and Kosuki and the Chinese attack boat. Hiro moves his boat in between the Chinese attack boat and the smugglers' boat. The boats are each about a quarter of a mile apart. The smuggler boat beings moving toward the opening to a cove. The Japanese boat slowly follows keeping itself between the Chinese smugglers boat and the Chinese attack boat. The Chinese attack boat drifts slowly away then begins a slow pursuit. The Chinese attack boat was running dark but now has lights on. Someone on the Chinese attack boat trains a spotlight on the Japanese fishing boat. The light sweeps back and forth across the Japanese boat. The Chinese attack boat doesn't close the distance or try to go around the Japanese boat, just slowly follows._


	57. SCENE 57 EXT. DECK OF JAPANESE FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

SCENE 57

EXT. DECK OF JAPANESE FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

_Dino, Terry and Tom are standing on the deck of the japanese boat, looking out at the Chinese attack boat. Dino has a rocket propelled grenade.  
_ _Dino aims the rocket propelled grenade at the attack boat. D_ _ino fires. The grenade misses the boat._

DINO

Just wanted to let them know we will fight back. 

Just want to give them pause - just a shot across

the bow motherfuckers.

  
TERRY

Went more than 500 yards . Nice. Bet that was a surprise. 

Can we get them on the radio?


	58. SCENE 58  INT  PILOT HOUSE JAPANESE FISHING BOAT  NIGHT

**SCENE 58**

INT. PILOT HOUSE JAPANESE FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

_Terry, Dino Babbit and Tom crowd into the pilot house, Kosuki is on the radio. The voice on the radio is repeating something in Japanese, then Mandarin, then then Cantonese._

TERRY

What is he saying?

  
BABBITT

He says to stop firing. He says they mean no harm. 

He says they are here only to pick up the kidnapped

American children. Return the the children to them,

no one will be harmed. He does not want to sink us.

He says they do not want an incident.

He's saying it over and over in Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese.

  
DINO

Tell him to fucking say it in English.

  
TERRY

Tell him to stick to Japanese or English.

Tell him to go back to China.

The children are going home to America now.

  
BABBITT

He says the children cannot go home to America.

They must return to China.

He says they are the property of the Chinese.

He says the children are a Chinese government matter.

He says the children will not be harmed.

But they must arrest the smugglers.

He says the Japanese boat is free to go.

  
TERRY 

Tell him American children are not anybody's property.

Certainly not the property of the Chinese.  
  


DINO

The fuck they won't be harmed.  
  
The kids can dispute the Chinese custody story.

They probably want to kill all of us.

The kids. The smugglers. Hiro and his mate. 

All of us.  
  


TERRY

Nah, Dino. Come on. The Chinese probably believe they

can persuade the kids not to tell. Or if not persuade,

then threaten them into silence. It's been done before.

More than once. Probably State would arrange

to let the Chinese take credit 

when we got the kids home anyway. State would know the 

Chinese would need that to save face. 

TOM

Angela is not going with them. Terry you know

I can't let them take her.

She goes over my dead body.

TERRY

Nah. We are not going to give them the kids.

We are not going to let them take the kids.

We are going to take the kids home.


	59. SCENE 59 EXT. DECK OF HIRO'S FISHING BOAT -NIGHT

**SCENE 59**

EXT. DECK OF HIRO'S FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

_Dino goes out the door of the wheelhouse and walks onto the deck. Terry follows him. He picks up an RP_ _G_ _and aims it at the Chinese attack_ _boat. Terry pushes it down_.

TERRY

They are talking. You don't shoot guys while they are

talking.

DINO

Sometimes we do. Thought they might need a second

warning.

  
TERRY

The Chinese on the gunboat, they want the kids, but they

can't afford an international incident. They didn't expect us.

We start shooting, they start shooting, some satellite is

going pick that up. Maybe already has. They don't want

attention. They came to board a smuggler's fishing boat

and take the kids. I think if we stay between them and the

kids' boat and get to the cove we may be okay. Maybe we

can get a chopper out to the island. Or get a car to come

pick us up and take us back across the island. I don't think

the Chinese are going to get off the boat and chase us

around on land.  
  


_Babbitt and Tom come out. Hiro follows them out._

DINO

Winston ask Hiro how close we are to the cove?

BABBITT

He understands you.

  
_Hiro speaks adamantly to Babbitt. Gestures with his arms._ _He speaks for several minutes. Babbitt nods. Nods again._

  
BABBITT:

He says the cove is close. He says ten minutes or less and

we can enter the cove. He thinks the gun boat won’t risk

going into a Japanese cove. There's a village abandoned,

some houses still there. A school. Some empty stores. It's

used by Japanese smugglers. We can get off the boats. He

says there are roads across the island. We can get

someone to come. There is a pier there. Not in too bad a

shape. He does not want to leave on a helicopter. He wants

to stay with his boat. He says the smugglers won’t want to

leave their boat either. But the children could get off. Hide

in the abandon houses. He says a storm is coming. He

thinks the attack boat will go away if we go in the cove.

  
BABBITT

So the attack boat gives-up on getting the kids, goes away,

we continue on. Take the boat back get to the Nagasaki

airport, get on your plane, go back to The States. Or get a

car to come for us and the kids, drive back across the

island, get a chopper from the Fukue Airport go to to

Nagasaki airport. Get on your plane.

  
TERRY

If the attack boat leaves the cove, how will we know it is

not waiting just out of sight for us.

  
_Terry's phone rings._  
  


TERRY

Go ahead Noah.  
  


NOAH (O.S.)

Captain Lim wants Pietro to give you a message

  
PIETRO (O.S.)

Captain Lim says if they sink his boat he wants US

citizenship and a house in San Diego and Netflix.

  
DINO (O.S.)

Tell Captain Lim that San Diego is a shit hole and Terry

and I don't have the power to give people citizenship.

And that Netflix sucks. But tell him we will increase

his payment to $150,000.

And that the men in the gunboat probably don't know

who he and his crew are

and they can get their money and get back to China safely.

  
PIETRO (O.S.)

I don't want to say that about San Diego or Netflix.

San Diego is a nice place. My grandmother lives there.

  
TERRY

This is Terry. Captain Thorne. Don't listen to Dino.

He’s just screwing around. Just listen to me.

Tell Captain Lim in the cove is a long pier.

Tell him to get up to the pier and wait.

We will be right behind him.

Our captain knows the place. It's a good place.

Japanese smugglers use it. We should be safe there.

  
PIETRO (O.S.)

Okay Mr. Thorne. Is Mr. Wyatt there?

  
TERRY

Yeah he's right here.

  
PIETRO (O.S.)

Could I talk to him.

  
TERRY

He can hear you.  
  


TOM

I'm here.

  
  


PIETRO (O.S.)

She's okay Mr. Wyatt. I've been taking good care of her.

I now she is Nick's girlfriend

but I want you to know I like her a lot.

TOM

Okay son. Thank you for taking care of her.

She's not a very good sailor. I'll see you both on the island.

  
PIETRO (O.S.)

Should I do what they say sir?

  
TOM

Yes do exactly what Terry says.

  
Mr. Thorne, Captain Thorne. 

Not Dino, Col. Deane, he's a little blood thirsty.

  
_Dino laughs._

  
PIETRO (O.S.)

Okay. Thanks sir.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Copy all that. Are we gonna make it Captain T?  
  


TERRY

Of course we are. We're the good guys.


	60. SCENE 60  INT. CABIN OF HIRO'S FISHING BOAT  - NIGHT

_The boats move slowly in a procession. The Chinese attack boat doesn't try to go around the Japanese boat. They just follow. They shine a spotlight on the Japanese boat from time to time. Aim the guns. All the boats have their lights on now._ _  
__The smugglers pull into the cove. The Japanese boat follows. The Chinese attack boat halts at the mouth of the cove. It just sits there. Guns aimed at the Japanese boat, spotlight playing across the boats, across the water in the cove. The smuggler boat and the Japanese boat pull up to the pier. It begins to rain. The crews tie off both boats. The attack boat does nothing. It sits blocking the entrance to the cove. Guns trained on the two boats at the pier._ _  
__Terry's satellite phone buzzes._

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Pietro says Captain Lim wants to know what now.

  
TERRY

The attack boat boys don't know what the fuck to do now.

Maybe they got a tip somehow

and saw an opportunity. The Chinese have announced

they have the kids, so these boys in the boat

are going to be highly motivated to get the kids. 

These guys have probably been told get the kids

no matter what it takes. So they are sitting out there trying

to figure out what to do now. They know we armed,

but that's about it. Probably the arms they

have are just the boat guns. Captain and

first mate might have a side arm.

DINO

They may have information about the smugglers,

but they don't have any information about us.

They know we are armed

but they didn't know how armed we are.

  
TERRY

One of us should go see how the kids are.

They need to see us. Know we are here.

Tom I'm sure you wanna see your daughter.

DINO

Tom and I will go down.

_Terry calls Noah._

  
TERRY

How you doing Noah?

  
NOAH (O.S.)

We’re okay.

  
TERRY

Colonel Deane and Mr Wyatt are

coming down there. Just wait on the boat.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Okay sir. Then what?

  
TERRY

I’m working on it.

  
TERRY

I'll see you soon Noah. Dino and

Mr. Wyatt will be there in about 2 minutes.

Call me if you have any questions.

  
NOAH (O.S.)

Copy that.

  
DINO

Let's go Tom. Let's go see your daughter

and the new boyfriend.

  
TOM

Come on man. I want to see all three.

Pietro's a good kid. He'd make a fine boyfriend.

Nick and Angela, I think

they were just comfortable with each other.

Known each other since kindergarten. 

Easy. Not the romance of the century or anything

for either of them. She was planning to go to England

for grad school. And I think he is planning to climb

mountains for a year after he graduates.

Pietro’s good with me. And I have a soft spot

in my heart for Noah.

The kid is a misfit. He does pretty well in spite of it. He’s

always been bullied. They others especially Sarah

and Nick have always protected him.

  
DINO

Babbitt we need a flashlight.

  
_Babbitt talks to the Captain. The Captain goes below comes back with a waterproof flashlight._

  
BABBITT

He says the flashlight is expensive.

He wants you to replace it if it is damaged.

_Hiro hands Dino the flashlight._

  
DINO

This is nice. I'll buy him two if it is lost or damaged.

_Hiro shakes his head speaks rapidly to Babbitt._

  
BABBITT

He says only one is necessary.

He finds American generosity excessive and insulting.

  
_Tom and Dino leave._

  
TERRY

Ask Hiro where we could land a helicopter,

Winston. Some place close.

  
_Hiro responds in Japanese. Points up the hill away from the dock._

  
BABBITT

He says there is a school with a big yard behind it.

Level. Has a baseball diamond.

  
BABBITT

He says are you going to leave him here?

  
TERRY

He doesn’t want to leave his boat?

We can find a helicopter big enough for everyone.

  
BABBITT

He says you can't expect him to leave his boat.

And what about the smugglers.

They can't go in the helicopter to Japan.

He says you and Dino have to sink the attack boat.

It is the only way.

  
_The boat lurches and a wet bedraggled Noah appears, salutes and throws his arms around Terry._

  
NOAH

You came. I knew you would.

  
_Then he starts shaking._

  
NOAH

I can't stop shaking.

TERRY

It's okay mate, we'll get you sorted out.

We'll be out of here in a couple of hours.

Just hold on a little longer.

  
NOAH

Sure thing. This is Angela and Pietro.

  
_Two wet shivering kids appear. Pietro reaches out to shake Terry's hand but Angela just throws her arms around Terry._

  
ANGELA

You are warm and dry.

  
TERRY

We’ll make you warm and dry soon.

  
_Tom comes in behind them._

  
TOM

Look what I found.

  
 _The smugglers come on board. Pietro introduces them. They shake Terry's hand and Babbitt's. And the Japanese sea captain's. They bow to each other._ _  
__Dino comes in._

  
DINO

We gonna get Paul to find us a chopper

and chopper out of this place?

  
BABBITT

Hiro doesn't want to leave his boat.

  
BABBITT

Hiro says the smugglers won't want

to leave their boat either and

we won't be able to get the smugglers into Japan.

  
BABBITT

Hiro is afraid if he leaves in a helicopter

the Chinese on the gun boat will sink his boat.

He wants you to sink the gun boat before

you leave on the chopper.

He says you owe him and the smugglers.

  
TERRY

We don't. But I understand.

  
_Terry's phone buzzes._

  
TERRY

Alice I can't really talk right now. I'm fine.

Dino's fine. Kids are okay. The kids are with us.

I’ll call you back.

Terry hangs up.

Dino

(laughing)

She’s not gonna like that.

TERRY

Busy, Dino. Jeez.

BABBITT

Now what?

  
TERRY

I want to pay Captain Lim. I want to talk to Paul,

tell him to find me a helicopter.

And I guess Dino and I better figure out

how to sink a Chinese attack boat.


	61. SCENE 61   EXT. DECK OF HIRO'S FISHING BOAT  - NIGHT

**SCENE 61**

EXT. DECK OF HIRO'S FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

_The rain becomes intermittent. Sometimes just moisture in the air.  
Tom, Dino and Terry are talking on deck of Hiro's boat. _

DINO

There's only one way to do this Terry.

TERRY

Tom what do you think?

  
TOM:

Don't see any other way. Dino's right. It's too complicated.

  
Not enough time. We can't take the Chinese smugglers to

Japan. They are not going to get asylum. And even if they

did, they have families in China who would be vulnerable.

The man who took care of Angela, I know he has a family.

The laudanum guy. He told her about his kids. The Chinese

guys and the Japanese guys need their boats. We can get a

chopper over here. We can leave, take the kids. The

Chinese attack boat guys might leave but if they are pissed

they might come in here sink both Lim's boat and Hiro's

boat. Maybe leave the crews but maybe kill them. Don't

think we can let that happen. There is only one play that I

see.

  
DINO

There are probably four guys on that attack boat maybe

six. But they are not going to call for help. They are deep in

Japanese waters. They are just sitting there. But we can't

go anywhere while they sit there. The have us cornered in

here. They can afford to wait. Our smugglers can't go

around them. Hiro can't go around them. The Chinese can't

get home. Hiro can't take us back. We have to sink them.

  
~~TOM~~

~~That boat reminds me of a Navy Mark 5. Used by the Navy~~

~~Special Forces. They carry five guys usually. Guns fore and~~

~~aft. I've ridden in the Mark 5. Looks pretty similar.~~

  
~~DINO~~

~~Seal boat?~~

~~TOM~~

~~Like that. It's an aluminum hull. The later Seal boats were~~

~~wood compost but the early ones were aluminum. That one~~

~~looks similar to the earlier ones. Rough rough ride. Hit the~~

~~waves like slamming into a building. Broke bones, chipped~~

~~teeth. I read the Chinese copied them. The thing has an~~

~~aluminum hull, it's vulnerable.~~ We could maybe sink her

with the rocket propelled grenades.

They might take off, but if we

hit them hard enough in the right places, they won't get

far. Or we find a way to get under her unseen and we just

open her up.

  
TERRY

What about the guys on board. Down with the ship?

  
TOM

Unless they want to abandon ship now. And our smugglers

agree to give them a lift home.

  
TERRY

Their lives for ours.

  
DINO

Have to do what we need to to get

the kids home man.

  
TERRY

They haven't fired on us.

  
TERRY

Do they swim?

  
BABBITT

Might, might not.

  
DINO

Yeah. Their lives or ours. Sorry man. They could have let

the kids go. They came after the kids.

This is the way it is. You getting soft Terry?

  
TERRY

We take all the rocket propelled grenades we get as close

as we can. We fire and hope

they either run or we sink them?

  
DINO

We have to sink them. We can't have them running and

then sitting out there. They have guns.

Even if we hit them they might stay afloat for awhile.

The could do real damage.

They could sink and block the channel.

I think we have to take the boat. Take the crew.

Figure out what to do with the crew

and then sink the boat out a ways out

of the mouth of our cove.

  
TERRY

So we sink them, the sailors are casualty of war? We aren't at war.

  
DINO

There is no other play. We have got to get the kids back.

  
DINO

You gonna want parliament.

  
TERRY

No mate. No other play.You and Tom are right. ~~Just want everybody to know what we are doing~~.

I want to get our smugglers paid

and thanked. And I want them to go home safely. Live to

smuggle another day. I want Hiro paid and home safe.

  
DINO

Okay.


	62. SCENE 62   INT. CABIN OF LIM’S FISHING BOAT - NIGHT

_Noah, Angela, Pietro are sitting on a bench below deck in Captain Lim's boat. Dino, Terry, Tom and the smuggler crew are standing at the back of the cabin. Hiro and his mate are inside the door. It's crowded, warm and damp._

  
DINO

Pietro tell Captain Lim I would like to talk to him up top in the bow.

  
_Pietro speaks to the Captain. The Captain nods and starts moving toward the door._

_Dino follows._

  
DINO

Pietro come with me too.

  
_Dino has a leather bag with him._

  
NOAH

Is that the money?

  
DINO

That's the money.

  
Dino and Pietro follow the smuggler captain out.

  
TERRY

Ask Hiro if he has any other guns, rockets?

  
_Hiro address Babbitt. Points back to his boat._

  
He said he has only the RPGs and a shotgun. He doesn't know if the shotgun works, has some shells but never fired it. Some guy gave it to him as payment a couple of years ago.

  
TERRY

Okay. Tell him we will buy the RPG's from him. And I’ll look at the shotgun.

  
BABBITT

He says he'll give you a discount.

TERRY

Always appreciate a discount.

  
_Pietro, Dino and the smuggler Captain Lim come back in. The captain is smiling broadly. He is now carrying the leather bag. The captain shakes Dino's hand. Bows. Smiles at his crew. Pats the leather bag. He can't stop smiling. The crew bows to Dino and to Terry. To the kids. They all touch the bag._

  
TERRY

Ask Captain Lim if he has any guns.

Pietro speaks to the Captain. The captain looks down.

Fidgets. Speaks to Pietro gestures to the back of the boat.

  
PIETRO

He has a gun. It is under the floor. He will go get

it for you. He also he has many new guns.

He doesn’t know what they are. He picked up phones and

laptops and guns in South Korea.

To take back to China. He says the guns are counted.

I think he means the people

that receive the guns know how many.

He doesn’t know what would happen if some of the guns

were missing.

  
~~TERRY~~

~~Tell him I would like to see the guns. I could buy or would~~

~~like to borrow. I can pay him for the favor.~~

  
~~_Pietro speaks to the Captain._ ~~

  
~~PIETRO~~

~~He says it is better to borrow so he can deliver what he is~~

~~supposed to.~~ You can have the machine gun. He will get it

to you.

  
_The captain leaves briefly then returns with a Kalisnikov machine gun wrapped in a cloth. He hands it to Terry.  
Terry unwraps it ._

  
TERRY

Someone has looked after this gun.

  
PIETRO

He has a brother who was in the infantry. His brother oils it

and keeps it ready. Usually the brother comes.

He is home, his wife is sick. They shot it two weeks ago, He

has ammunition. He could be imprisoned for having this

gun. But his brother loves the gun.

  
TERRY

I'll take good care of it. If anything happens

I'll find a way to replace it. Does he have anything else?

_  
Pietro and Captain Lim talk._

  
PIETRO

They have two pistols and some knives.

  
TERRY

I would like to see these pistols and these knives, please.

  
Dino's phones plays the first notes of "off we go into the

wild blue yonder"

  
TERRY

_(shrugging)_

Dino is musical likes the individual ringtones. That's Paul.

  
DINO

What have you got Paul? Yeah only 7 now. 10 okay. Roomy.

Need him stand by for the next 24 hours.

Good job. I have a place he can land. It's a school yard.

It's big. Flat. Yeah. I'll text you coordinates.

Might be on google earth. Yeah. Get our plane ready. 

I'll call you. Later today I hope.

  
DINO

Okay. We have a chopper that will come here, pick us up

and take us back to Omura Airport.

Not necessary to go back to Fukue.

Chopper is ours - now on stand by. Next 24 hours.

Room for ten in case anyone needs to join us.

Finish up here. Get to Omura. Walk across the tarmac,

get on our plane.

There’s a shower on the plane you kids can use.

We just have to figure how to get this boat

out of our way now.

  
ANGELA

You have a plane with a shower?

  
NOAH

And an espresso machine?

  
PIETRO

I'd like to let my folks know I'm okay.

  
TERRY

As soon as we are wheels up, you can call.

  
PIETRO

Okay.

  
NOAH

I’d like a shower but I want coffee more.

  
TERRY

You can have a shower and have an espresso

with you in the shower on the plane.

  
DINO

Okay. Now the attack boat.


	63. SCENE 63 EXT. PIER, COVE OF GOTO ISLAND - NIGHT

SCENE 63 

EXT. PIER, COVE OF GOTO ISLAND - NIGHT

_Dino, Terry and Tom are standing on the pier. The rain has stopped. There is a heavy mist in the air. Dino is smoking. He offers Tom and Terry cigarettes. Both take one. He hands Terry the black onyx lighter. Terry lights his cigarette passes the lighter to Tom_.

  
TOM

Mac give you this?

  
DINO

Her predecessor.

  
TOM

Nice.

  
DINO

We have to sink that attack boat. And those guys on it can’t leave here. Come on Terry. Look man I know you’d rather negotiate than kill them but you tell me how else we do this? The smugglers, Lim and his guys and Hiro and Kosuki we owe them Terry. Come on man they’re our team now.

  
TERRY

I know.

  
TOM

I’m a strong swimmer still, I could make it to the boat. We have a few hours of darkness left. Might need a flotation device of some kind. Wish we had a wet suit. some tanks. I know the boat I think I could get under her. Open her up. She’d go down pretty fast

  
DINO

What about her crew?

  
TOM

If they can swim, even float, they probably can make it to shore.

  
TERRY

Can't shoot them in cold blood man.

  
DINO

We could, they are a threat.

  
TERRY

Could capture them - give them a choice. Offers. Captain Lim takes them back to China. They agree to say their boat sank and they never mention the kids or Mr. Lim. Babbitt gets the Japanese to offer them asylum. Or Babbitt gets them a USA offer. Green cards. Citizenship, San Diego and Netflix.

  
TOM

They probably have a life raft.

  
DINO

We’d have to sink the raft too.

  
TERRY

Yeah. We can’t chase them all over. Could we go out there in a life raft. Board them. Surprise them, up over the side? Lim or Hiro got a raft?

  
DINO

I’ll find out.

_Dino leaves._

TERRY

We go out in a raft. We’d need a distraction

  
TOM

We let Noah fire a few RPGs in their general direction to distract them. We board. We subdue them. We make our various offers. We don’t mention the kids. Say they are in Japanese waters and we are arresting them for the Japanese Coast Guard.

TERRY

Works for me. Like sailing. Not swimming. But I'm a decent swimmer. I could swim it with you if no raft.

  
_Dino walks up._

  
DINO

Two rafts. Have our choice.

  
TERRY

See them both, take the best one.

  
TOM

Lim’s is bigger.

DINO

They are both getting them out.


	64. SCENE 64  INT. CABIN, LIM'S BOAT  NIGHT

**SCENE 64**

INT. CABIN IN LIM'S BOAT - NIGHT

_They are all In Captain Lim's boat. Down in the cabin. Pietro is translating for Lim and his crew. Terry explains the plan. Terry’s phone chimes. He looks at it. Picks it up._

  
TERRY

Yeah, sweetheart, I can’t talk right now in the middle of something. Tom will talk to you.

  
_Terry hands the phone to Tom. Tom takes the phone and goes up the stairs._


	65. scene 65  EXT. LIM'S BOAT - NIGHT

SCENE 65

EXT. LIM'S BOAT - NIGHT

_Tom walks to the front of the boat, steps out on the pier._

TOM

Alice, everything’s okay. We are just figuring out how to get back. No he’s in the middle of a meeting, he’s planning and coordinating this. He’s got everybody together. Yeah I’ll ask him to call when the meeting is over. Kids are good Alice. Terry, man, he’s a hell of a guy. Calm, steady. Unflappable. Thanks Alice. I mean it thanks.

_Tom hangs up. Goes back on the boat. Goes down the stairs._


	66. SCENE 66 INT.  CABIN LIM'S BOAT - NIGHT

**SCENE 66**

INT. CABIN LIM'S BOAT - NIGHT 

_Tom comes back in the cabin. Terry is still talking. Tom hands the phone back to Terry._

  
TERRY

Any questions?  
  


  
CAPTAIN

_(through Pietro)_

What’s wrong with Netflix?

  
_Laughter._

  
NOAH

I get to fire an RPG?

  
TERRY

Yeah. Captain Lim and Babbit will supervise but yeah. Don’t hit them. We don’t want them to start shooting. We just want them paying attention to you instead of us.

  
NOAH

What if I accidentally hit them?

  
DINO

Then prepare to duck.

  
TERRY

We'll deal with it. But don’t hit them.

  
NOAH

I won’t.

  
ANGELA

Do you have to go out there Dad?

  
TOM

Yeah sweetie. Only way.

  
ANGELA

Dad I am so sorry about all this.

  
TOM

I know. We can talk later. Got things to do now.


	67. SCENE 67  EXT. PIER COVE OFF GOTO ISLAND - NIGHT

**SCENE 67**

EXT. PIER COVE OFF GOTO ISLAND - NIGHT

_Dino and Noah bring up the RPGs, lay them out on the pier. Terry and Tom gather up guns, knives flashlights. The raft is inflated and on the pier. Everyone is standing around_.

  
TERRY

We need to keep the boats between us and them. They are watching. They have night scopes. They can’t see the raft. You have got to go down to the far end of the pier. Move around let them see you, shine the flashlight on each other, build a fire like you are cold and trying to warm up. Go back and forth to the boat, carry the RPGs around. Everybody keep moving, form different groups. We need their attention to stay on you.

BABBITT

Okay.

  
BABBITT

What do I do if this doesn’t work?

  
DINO

I was just starting to like you man, now you are pissing me off again. This will work man. When Terry and I do a thing, it works. It just won’t go according to plan.

  
TERRY

We'll take care of this attack boat and her crew. If we don’t come back, you figure out a way to get the kids back to Fukue airport. Call Paul. Jemma. Mac and Alice. You can figure it out. Get the kids out of here. That's all that matters. Jemma was a ranger. Paul is ex-air force. They'll figure out something. Paul’ll get you on the helicopter there, he knows the pilot. Get back to Omura. To the plane. Get the kids home.

  
BABBITT

I mean I was just asking.

  
TERRY

It’s okay. I always like a back-up plan or two.

  
BABBITT

Paul and Jenna will figure out something. That's not much of a back up plan.

  
TERRY

I'll keep working on it.

  
TERRY:

Noah, I need some mud make-up. So our faces don't shine. And some dark clothes if anybody has something we can borrow.

Would you see what you can do?

  
NOAH

Angela and I and Pietro will work on that.

  
TERRY

No, I need Pietro on observation. I need Pietro and one of Lim's crew watching the attack boat all the time.

  
TERRY

Pietro, would you get one of Lim's crew and watch the attack boat. I need someone watching

Use the scope. Give me a report every 10 minutes.

  
PIETRO

Sure Captain Thorne.

_Dino, Terry and Tom take the raft a little way inland from the pier. Walk it down as far as the can til they are almost directly across from the attack boat. Quietly load the raft. Slide the raft in the water._

  
TOM

Fortune favors the righteous.

  
TERRY

Got everything?

DINO

Got what we can get.

  
TOM

Been a long time.

  
DINO

It's like riding a fucking bicycle man.

  
DINO

This is going to take about 20 minutes .

  
They are in dark clothes their faces are smeared with mud.

  
DINO

Just like old times.

  
_Dino sings the song Seems Like Old Times from Annie hall._

  
DINO

Seems like old times, having you to walk with, having you to talk to, dinner dates and flowers

  
TERRY  
  


Where's that from?

  
DINO

Annie Hall. Diane Keaton sings it. 1977. Torch song. Can't resist a good torch song.

  
_[The music from Seems like Old Times plays as they get in the raft. ]_


	68. SCENE 68 EXT.  RAFT IN WATER OF COVE OFF GOTO ISLAND - NIGHT

SCENE 68

EXT. WATER COVE OF GOTO ISLAND - NIGHT

 _They paddle silently toward the attack boat._ _Terry calls Babbitt._

  
TERRY

_(whispering)_

Move everybody back a ways just in case they return fire now.   
I’ll call the strikes. Get everybody ready. Everybody clear. Keep moving around. It'll be soon man. I'll call you back.

  
TOM

Hey Terry, I told Alice you'd call her back.

  
TERRY

Okay.

_Terry dials the sat phone._

TERRY

_(whispering)_

Hi sweetheart. I'm a little busy right now. You’re 

on speaker.

  
Tom and Dino are here. Keep your voice down. 

But Tom said he promised I'd call. I can't explain right now.

Everything is okay.

  
_Noah fires an RPG._

  
TERRY

_(to Dino)_

Shit what is he doing? 

Alice I have to go.

  
ALICE (O.S.)

What was that? Terry wait. Wait. Please. Was that an expulsion?

  
TERRY

It was an RPG fired by Noah. Everything is fine. I have to go.

  
ALICE (O.S.)

TERRY!

  
_Terry clicks off. Dino is laughing._

  
TERRY

( _shaking his head)_

Maybe I'm not cut out for this couple stuff.

  
DINO

Sure man, after hankering after her for 20 years,

you are going to stay single when you finally got

her in your bed every night

and a ring on her finger.

TOM  
  


20 years?

  
DINO

Forget I said that. Tom, they fell in love long time ago.

She was never unfaithful to Peter.

Well not with Terry she wasn't. Forget I said anything.

TOM

Forgotten. I thought there was something

more than a few days romance there.

TERRY

Wrong time for this, Dino. Get Babbitt on the phone dammit.

  
_Dino dials the sat phone._

  
DINO

Babbitt what the fuck?

  
NOAH (O.S.)

I'm sorry that was me. It was an accident.

  
I haven't ever fired an RPG. I've got it now.

I'm sorry. It's okay I missed them. No harm done.

I want Captain T to have faith in me.

  
DINO

Well he is not going have faith in you if you get us killed.


	69. SCENE 69  EXT. WATER IN COVE OFF GOTO ISLAND  NIGHT

**SCENE 69**

EXT. WATER IN COVE OFF GOTO ISLAND - NIGHT

  
TERRY

Tell them two off to their starboard. The ship's right side. Two in rapid succession.

  
_DINO_

_(on phone)_

Babbitt two starboard. Right side

NOAH (O.S.)

Yeah copy that.

  
_Two RPGs are fired, explode over the water._

  
TERRY

Wait now. Put Pietro on.

_Terry takes the phone._

TERRY

What do you see mate? Okay that's good. But they may

fire on you.

They are probably out of range but get everybody down.

And back a little.

  
_Terry hands the phone back to Dino._

  
TERRY

Wait five minutes then two more. But a bit apart.

1 minute apart. Port side.

  
_Dino tells Noah. Noah fires them._   
_One explodes over the water. The other hits the boat in the bow. Starts a small fire. Pietro calls Terry._

  
PIETRO (O.S.)

They are running all around. One is standing by the gun.

They are arguing. Noah says he's sorry he didn't

mean to hit the boat. I think they are going to shoot at us.

Running and yelling on the attack boat.

  
_A brief burst of gunfire aimed at beach at the end of the pier._

  
_Terry, Dino and Tom pull the raft up to the attack boat. Dino throws grappling hooks with a rope ladder attached up over the side of the Attack Boat. Dino goes up and over the side. Terry throws Dino a gun. There is a scream. Dino starts firing. Two of the boat crew go down. Dino holds the gun on two others. They put their hands up. Terry comes up over the side. Tom throws Terry the rest of the gear. Terry puts it down at his feet. Dino throws the gun to Terry, walks over to the crew standing with their hands-up, pulls their hands behind them, ties their hands with plastic ties. Leans over checks the carotids of the two guys lying on the deck. Tom comes up over the side._

  
DINO

Gotta pulse on this one.

  
_Dino rolls him over pulls his hand behind him puts the restraints on him. One of the guys standing kick outs at Dino, says something._

  
DINO

You swearing at me motherfucker? Some Chinese thing?

  
_Dino reaches over pulls the guys legs out from under him. He falls like dead weight._

DINO

Say it again. No? Nothing else to say?

  
TERRY

Where are the rest?

MAN

_(still standing)_

No more. I speak some English. Only us no more.

  
_Dino looks up. A man with a knife suddenly appears next to Terry. He stabs Terry twice in the upper left chest. Blood spurts out. Terry reaches up puts his hand on his chest. Drops the gun. He falls to the deck._

DINO

What the fuck man?

  
_Tom picks up the gun and shoots the man who stabbed Terry. He falls to the ground. Tom keeps shooting._

  
DINO

He's dead man. Stop. Stop. Don't waste ammunition.

  
_From behind Dino a man comes around the corner._

  
TOM

Down Dino.

  
_Dino falls to the deck. Tom fires, firing into the man, back and forth across the man. He goes down.  
He is writhing and screaming  
Dino gets up._

  
DINO

Dammit I hate the noisy ones

  
_Dino moves over to Terry. Terry is bleeding heavily, his face his white._

  
DINO

Don't die on me, man. You can't die on me man. Alice will kill me if you die.

  
_Terry gives a wan smile._

  
  


TERRY

She would. Yeah. Not going to die. Just a little shoulder wound.

  
DINO

Tom cover the guy that went down.

  
DINO

Terry, I'll be right back. Don't go to sleep. Keep your eyes open.

_Dino pulls the screaming guy's hands behind him.  
Ties his hands. He screams louder. Then he's quiet._   
_Dino feels his carotid._

  
DINO

Dead.

  
TOM

What have we got?

  
TOM

We have three alive. All secured.

TOM

I think that is it, but I'll clear it.

  
DINO

I'll get the kit.

  
_Dino walks over to the gear they brought. Opens the med case. Grabs a bottle of Betadine. Pulls out gauze pads and a syringe. Dino tears Terry's shirt back pours Betadine into the wound. The Betadine mixes with the blood and runs down Terry’s shirt onto his pants. Terry lifts his head. Watches the stream of Betadine and blood._

TERRY

Don't let Alice see.

_Dino_ _presses the gauze down. The gauze is soaked red immediately. Dino pushes down on the Terry's chest. Gives him an injection._

DINO

Terry, Alice at some point is gonna notice you have a wound the size of frisbee. 

TERRY

Get it cleaned up before she sees. Don’t want to scare her. Might have second thoughts about us.

  
DINO

Yeah we’ll clean you up before she sees.I need more gauze

pads. Hey you boat boy. Where is your first aid kit?

How this goes for you and your pals

depends on your cooperation.

MAN

Behind the cabin door, waist high a door.

There's morphine in it. More gauze.

  
_Dino goes in and gets it._

  
_Dino gives Terry the morphine. More pads on the wound. Tom comes back top side._

TOM

Clear man. No more. This is it.

  
DINO

We need to get out of here.

  
DINO

I figured Terry would drive the boat in.

  
TOM

I can do it. We need to get Terry to a hospital.

  
DINO

Yeah.

  
TERRY

I'm okay man. Just a little tired.

  
_Terry closes his eyes._

  
DINO

Open your eyes man. Keep talking to me.

~~Where are you going marry Alice man?~~

  
~~_Terry opens his eyes._ ~~

  
~~TERRY~~

~~Maybe on the plane.~~

  
~~DINO~~

~~Yeah. We'll get Paul to do it on the plane.~~

  
TERRY

Dino, mate I'm sleepy. I am just going to sleep for a little while.

  
DINO

You're doing be fine. Stay awake Terry. Tom will have us to shore in a minute.

  
_Dino dials the phone._

DINO

Babbitt listen man just listen Terry's been stabbed. In the

chest, he's bleeding pretty heavy. No, Babbitt, if they’d hit

his heart he’d be dead.

Missed the heart, missed his lung.

Maybe nicked a rib. Muscle's pretty cut up. We

have the crew under control. 3 dead 3 alive, one not doing

very well. We are bringing the boat in. I had some medical

stuff. Need more. Get Hiro’s first aid stuff. Get everything

from Lim's boat and meet us.

  
_Dino hangs up. Makes another call._

  
DINO

Paul. Put me on speaker. I want both you and Jenna to 

hear this. I need that chopper here now Paul. Right fucking 

now. Terry has been stabbed, chest, shoulder, cut up, 

just missed his heart. Not the heart.

He's bleeding. Lost a lot of blood.

I want an ambulance at Omaru meeting our helicopter,

ambulance to take Terry from the helicopter to the plane.

I want a couple of big EMT's, big enough to carry him off

the helicopter into the ambulance and out of the

ambulance onto the plane if they have to. And I want a

doctor meeting the helicopter or at least at the plane.

Somebody who'll fly back with us to

the States. Terry needs a transfusion. Gemma has the

name of our doc in Florida. See if he knows anyone in

Nagasaki. All our blood types are on file. Think Terry’s O.

Want them to bring blood if not in the ambulance get some

on the plane. Jenna, I don't care how you do it just fuckin’

take care of it. Call Gemma too you coordinate with

her. Tell Gemma I’ll call her when I can. Tell her I said

he’s gonna be okay.

_Dino hangs up, goes back to Terry._

  
  
DINO

Wake-up Terry. Alice is waiting for you.

Wake-up man. Look at me.

  
DINO

Who am I?

  
TERRY

My lazy partner.

  
DINO

That's right.

  
_Terry closes his eyes again._

  
DINO

Keep your eyes open.


	70. SCENE 70  EXT PIER COVE GOTO ISLAND  NIGHT

**SCENE 70**

EXT. PIER COVE OF GOTO ISLAND NIGHT

_Tom pulls the boat in to the pier. They are all waiting at the pier. Tom jumps off ties up the attack boat. Angela hugs her dad._

  
ANGELA

What can I do?

  
TOM

Wait a few minutes til we get the prisoners off then go on the boat. Angela, there are some dead men on the boat. Hiro will take care of the bodies. If you see them just look away, close your eyes. We need you to go and stay with Mr. Thorne. Hold that cloth on Terry's chest. Above the heart. Push down hard. And talk to Terry.

  
DINO

_(stepping on the pier)_

Pietro, get one of the guys from Lim’s boat to get the live guys off the attack boat. Leave them tied up, don’t trust them. Have one of Lim’s guys check on the guy we shot. He’s tied up but see if someone can give him some first aid. Don’t untie him. Let us get what we need for Terry then they can use any of the rest of the first aid supplies for him. I need morphine, antibiotics and I’ve got to get a pressure bandage on Terry. 

  
PIETRO

Okay.

DINO

Hiro, I know you understand me. I’ve got three dead guys on the deck. Get someone to help you and get them below. We’re going to eventually take their boat out and sink it. The dead guys will go down with it.

_Hiro smiles and nods. Speaks to his first mate. They board the boat begin dragging the bodies below._

_Two of Lim’s crew take the attack boat crew prisoners onto the pier._

_One has to be almost carried. Sits them down. Holds a gun on them_.

  
DINO

Just keep them there till we get Terry and the kids up to the LZ. Landing Zone.

  
_Pietro translates._

  
_Angela walks onto the boat where Terry is sitting leaning against the side. His eyes are closed. Terry is holding a cloth to his chest. It is turning red. Angela kneels down next to him. She_ _turns her back to Hiro, ignores his moving the bodies._

  
ANGELA

Mr. Thorne, hi, I took first aid last year. Nick made me take it cause I thought I might like to go on a climb with him. I was a Candy Stripper too. I mean just so it would look good on my college applications. I don't know very much. Col. Deane said to sit here with you. They are going to find some more gauze pads. And figure a way to get you off the boat. You're doing real good. Col Deane is going to bandage you shoulder. Does it hurt?

_  
Noah comes up._

  
NOAH

Oh man Captain T. Is this cause of the RPG's I fired.

  
T _erry shakes his head._

  
TERRY

No Noah. You did fine. We just miscounted. I got in the way of a knife.

I'll be okay. Just a little tired right now.

  
_Terry closes his eyes again. Dino comes back on the boat carrying a bag._

  
DINO

Terry, I’ve got to get a pressure bandage on you. Gotta do what we can to stop the bleeding man. You’re going to need surgery to repair the muscles. And they’ll have to clean it out. We are going to make a carry out of tarp and get you up to the LZ. Just 4 or 5 blocks.

  
TERRY

You are not carrying me. I can walk. Damnit Dino. You aren’t carrying me. I’ll lean on someone if I have to. Just tape me up.

DINO

For fuck sake Terry. Let us carry you.

_Terry shakes his head._

DINO

Alright have it your way. But let me tape you up.  
 _  
Dino reaches into his bag and fills one syringe, injects Terry, then gets something else, fills another syringe and injects him again._

NOAH

What did you give him?

DINO

Antibiotic and morphine. 

NOAH

Does it hurt?  
  


DINO

Of course it fuckin hurts. 

TERRY 

Only when I laugh, mate.

DINO

Morphine will ease it. Terry he probably fuckin’ nicked a rib. But that stopped the knife before it got to your lung or heart. He stabbed you twice, man made a mess of your muscle. And you’re still loosing blood. I can’t clean it man. We’ll have to wait. I can get a pressure bandage on you.

_Dino gets gauze pads out and begins wrapping wide white tape around Terry, under his arm around his chest. He finishes._

DINO

It would help if you’d lie down man. 

TERRY

On the chopper. Lie down on the chopper. Not here. Don’t want to fall asleep. 

_Terry closes his eyes again._

  
DINO

Wake up Terry. Tell Angela about your boat.

  
TERRY

Yeah. I have a sailboat. Fast. Love to sail. Fell in love with a woman who is afraid of the water.

  
ANGELA

Nick's mom is afraid of the water. Is it Nick's mom?

  
TERRY

(sleepily)

Yeah Alice. Nick's mom. My boat. Going to sail around the world.

Alice doesn't like the water.  
  


ANGELA

I'd like to go on your boat.

  
_One of Lim's crew comes with a large tarp. Kosuki and Hiro also offer to help carry Terry._

DINO

He wants to walk. Not gonna need the tarp after all. Goddamnit Terry. You’re gonna fuckin bleed to death.

TERRY

Nah, Dino. You did a great job with the bandage. Feels better already. Not gonna bleed to death. Just need to go slow. I can walk. Nothing wrong with my legs.

_Noah gets on one side, Terry’s left arm hangs limp. Angela walks on one side. The gauze pad begins to turn pink as they walk toward the LZ._


	71. SCENE 71 EXT LANDING ZONE BASEBALL FIELD  ABOVE GOTO COVE  NIGHT

SCENE 71

EXT LANDING ZONE BALL FIELD ABOVE GOTO COVE NIGHT 

_  
Terry sits down on the ground._

  
DINO

20 minutes man.

  
_Angela and Noah sit with Terry.  
  
_

  
ANGELA

Does it hurt?

  
TERRY

Like I said, only when I laugh.

  
ANGELA

Just like with me vomiting when I was so sea sick.

  
TERRY

Don't tell Alice.

  
ANGELA

No we won't. But she might be able to tell.

_  
Dino kneels down by Terry._

DINO

Babbitt is going to stay here. Two of our Chinese attack boat crew have asked for asylum. Babbitt is going to get them to the USA or work something out for them in Japan. He'll stay with Hiro. Hiro will run them back to Fukue and we'll arrange a helicopter for Babbitt. Lim’s guys are gonna sink the attack boat a ways out. Then they are going home. An ambulance is meeting us at Omaru to take you from the helicopter to the plane. We'll take off as soon as we are on board. And a doctor is flying back with us. Our guy in Florida found someone here who’s from the states. Didn’t mind a trip back.  
  


TERRY

_(sleepily)_

Don’t need a doc on the plane.Not that bad. Does Alice know?

  
DINO

It’s bad enough. I haven't talked to Alice but I think she knows.

  
_Dino's phone rings._

  
DINO

Yes Alice. He's okay. It's just a muscle Alice. Heart is okay. Lungs are okay. Might have nicked a rib. Lost a little blood. He'll be okay.

  
_Dino holds the phone to Terry’s ear._

  
DINO

Tell her you are okay.

  
TERRY

I’m okay. Ran into a knife. No really. I'm okay. Just a little knife wound. I'm walking around.  
  


_Dino takes the phone._

DINO

We'll be there in a couple of hours. Have Jenna put the bed down in the far back. He's okay Alice. He's going to be okay.

You and Mac get your stuff, get everybody’s stuff except for Babbitt’s. Check out and get to the plane.

Tell them Babbitt is staying a few more days. Now Alice. Do it now.

  
_The sound of a helicopter starts to drown out the call.  
They look up a helicopter circles then lands about 40 feet away._

  
DINO

Can't hear you Alice. The chopper is here. We'll be there soon Alice. He's okay. He's gonna be okay.

We are putting him on the chopper now.

  
_Dino hangs up._

  
TERRY

Give me a hand Dino.

  
_Dino helps Terry up. His left arm hangs limp. Angela and Noah hover near Terry. Dino motions to Terry that he is going down to talk to Babbitt and Hiro. Dino walks away from the helicopter. Noah puts an arm around Terry, Terry leans a little against Noah._

  
NOAH

I've got you.

  
_Noah and Angela help Terry into the chopper._

  
_Babbitt, Hiro, Pietro, Lim and Tom are standing away from the chopper. Dino jogs over to them. They are standing just outside the noise of the helicopter blades. Pietro is helping with translating. Dino interrupts._

  
DINO

Babbitt, you use Noah's sat phone to call me. Keep talking to me. Babbitt, call us if you need translation. Pietro can keep translating. Babbitt you take the Chinese boys from the attack boat. Don’t trust them. Keep them tied til you get embassy staff guarding them. No bathroom breaks, no snacks, if they soil themselves too bad. Check the restraint from time to time. Keep em tight. They’ll live. They might kill you if they get a chance. Hiro will get you and them to Fukue. Get somebody from the embassy to meet you there. But they are just kids. They say they want asylum, see if you can help them - maybe green cards and UCLA. Pietro tell Captain Lim, he and his guys have to take the attack boat out and sink it. Just sink it with the bodies on it. Then they go home.

  
PIETRO

Captain Lim says the third man from the Attack Boat died.

  
DINO

Best thing for him really. Put him back on the attack boat with the others. Hiro you get Babbitt and the two Chinese guys back to the Fukue Airport. Babbitt, we'll have a chopper there for you.

  
BABBITT

I've got it under control, Dino. Already got a chopper coming for me and my asylum seekers. Someone from the Embassy is meeting us at Fukue. Bringing a couple of what are probably CIA guys. We’ll get the attack boat boys taken care of. Hiro just has to get us to Fukue. It’s okay. This is what I do. I'll find a way back. I'll see you back in California.

DINO

Any questions?

  
 _No questions. Tom shakes hands with Lim, bows to Hiro, nods to Lim’s crew and Kosuki and starts for_ _the chopper. Pietro hugs Lim and the rest of Lim’s crew then follows Tom to the helicopter._

_  
Hiro comes up to Dino._

  
HIRO

_(in English)_

I like you Dino-san. One tough cookie. Joke a lot. You come back. I take you for dinner. Buy you lots of sake. You like sing? We go karaoke. I know some girls too.

  
DINO

I like to sing.

  
_Hiro laughs and bows to Dino._

  
DINO

Your boat stinks, Hiro. But you are a good man. I like you. Thank you man. Thank you a lot man I mean it. 

_  
Dino bows to Hiro._

  
_Hiro bows again_.

HIRO

It's supposed to look like fishing boat Dino-san. Has to smell like fish.

  
_Dino jogs back to the chopper, gets on, pulls the door shut as the chopper lifts off._


	72. SCENE 72 EXT. TARMAC OMURA AIRPORT NAGASAKI  - DAY

EXT. TARMAC OMURA AIRPORT NAGASAKI - DAY

_The chopper lands at Omura and an ambulance pulls up within minutes._ _Dino comes out of the helicopter. Pietro follows Dino out. Two big guys get out. Dino greets them. Shakes hands with them._

DINO

  
You speak English.

_One of the paramedics nods._

DINO

He's in there. We got him lying down, but he wants to walk around. Left arm was just hanging there. I put it in a sling. He was stabbed twice. Big knife. Close together. Left shoulder. Chest. Muscle's pretty cut up. Gonna need surgery to repair the muscles. Maybe got a rib. Poured betadine in there but he needs the wound cleaned. I bandaged him. Pressure bandage. He's still bleeding. Soaking through. Gave him morphine and antibiotic. It's been about three hours now. We have a doctor on the plane flying back with us.

PARAMEDIC 1

Look he's going need fluids. We can start a saline drip. He should be on a drip all the way. We can’t transfuse him. We can re-bandage him maybe get a bit more pressure on it. We can clean it up a little more but need a surgeon to really clean the wound - don't know what might have gotten in there. Needs to be cleaned up as soon as possible. 

DINO

He's got an 11 hour flight ahead of him. Then another hour to the hospital.

PARAMEDIC 1

Should call ahead and have a trauma surgeon waiting for you. Should keep the arm in the sling. We can redo it. Get a little more pressure on it. We can get more antibiotic in him. Add more morphine. We'll get his vitals. Where's your plane?

DINO

Just over there.

D _ino points to the plane about ½ mile away on the tarmac._

DINO

You can take a little time with him. The doctor will be waiting at the plane. Can transfuse him on the plane if the doc got some blood. Pretty short notice. Do what you need to do for him to get safely back. Make him comfortable but don't knock him out. He wants to walk onto the plane.

_The paramedics take a stretcher off the gurney, go into the helicopter. You can hear Terry arguing with the paramedics. Dino walks back into the helicopter. More yelling. The paramedics bring Terry out on the stretcher. They put him him on the gurney and roll it to the back of the ambulance. Tom, Angela, Pietro and Noah follow Terry out. Terry sits up._

TERRY

_(angrily)_

I can walk. Damnit Dino if Alice sees me on this gurney she is going to freak out.

DINO

Terry you fucking cooperate or I'll have them knock you the fuck out and carry you unconscious onto the goddamn plane and Alice will think you are dead. So just fucking relax and let them re-tape you, start a little saline. Get your vitals. Give you a little more antibiotic. You can walk up the stairs to the plane. Just let them patch you a up a little more. Alice doesn't need to see a bloody bandage.

TERRY

Okay but don't knock me out. I am walking onto that plane. You hear me.

PARAMEDIC 1

Sure okay. But that has got to be hurting. We can give you something to ease it.

TERRY

Not too much mate. I have to walk on the plane. Pain is not too bad.

DINO

Like fuckin hell the pain is not too bad. Your shoulder is cut up all to hell. And you look like shit.

_Terry is pale, his skin has an ashen look. He winces with every moment. The paramedics collapse the gurney as they slide Terry on the stretcher into the ambulance. A black SUV pulls up. Tom, Pietro and Angela get in the SUV. Noah and Dino wait. One of the paramedics gets in the ambulance, the other stands by the door ready to close it._

NOAH

I'll ride with him sir. In the ambulance. Colonel if you want me to. I'd like to sir.

DINO

Up to Terry. You want company man?

TERRY

_(wincing)_

Okay.

PARAMEDIC

Sure you can both go. Plenty of room. As long as you don't mind needles or blood.

  
Dino:

Okay. Sure Noah. That's fine. We'll both go.

  
 _Dino and Noah get in the ambulance. Sit on one side. The other EMT shuts the ambulance doors._ _The SUV pulls around the ambulance and the ambulance follows the SUV to Dino and Terry's plane. The steps are down. Alice and Jenna and an Asian man in jeans and a t-shirt that has a three color cat with the left paw raised are standing at the bottom of the steps. The SUV stops just beyond the stairs. Tom, Angela and Pietro get out. The SUV pulls away and the ambulance moves just beyond the stairs. The paramedic driving gets out. Alice and the Asian man in the cat t-shirt follow him to the back of the ambulance._ _  
__The paramedic opens the doors. The other paramedic gets out. They slide the gurney out, let the wheels down. Terry is lying on the gurney with his eyes closed. Alice goes to him. Kisses him lightly on the lips. Takes his right hand._

ALICE

Terry what happened? Wake up, can you wake up? Oh

Terry. You said you were walking around.

_Dino and Noah come out of the ambulance_

DINO

_(to the Asian man)_

You Nakamura? You the doc? You bring blood?

_The Asian man nods. He is already taking Terry's pulse and then he steps away to talk to the paramedics. He speaks to them in Japanese._

.  
  
NOAH

Hi Mrs. Bowman. He’s gonna be okay. Really. We talked to the paramedic. I have the knife he was stabbed with. Col Dean let me take it. Wanna see it?  
  


ALICE

No Noah I don’t want to see the knife.

DINO

Noah you put that fucking knife away or I’ll take it away from you. Alice doesn’t want to see the knife.   
  


NOAH

Sorry Colonel Deane. I just though she might be interested. It’s pretty big and sharp.

DINO

She’s not interested. 

NOAH

Okay.

_Noah, clearly disappointed, takes the knife rewraps it in Terry’s torn shirt._

_Terry opens his eyes._

TERRY

_(looking up at Alice)_

There you are. I'm fine. Just a little cut-up. They can patch me no problem. Have had worse.

  
_Dino stands by Terry. Alice is stroking Terry’s face. Stroking his hand. She's crying silently._

  
DINO

Let the guys help you Terry.

  
TERRY

I can walk.

  
NOAH

Whoa. That your plane. That is a pretty big plane.

  
_Jenna is still waiting at the bottom of the steps._

  
DINO

Hey Jenna. Come back here. Talk to Noah.

  
_She walks to the back of the ambulance._   
  


NOAH

Is the espresso machine a deLonghi?

  
JENNA

Yeah it is. Let me get them boarded and I'll make you whatever espresso drink you want.

  
_Terry struggles to sit up. Dino pushes him down._

DINO

Terry goddammnit. You stay down til they tell you you can get up. You need a transfusion. Stop moving around. We'll let you walk up the stairs. Just wait a minute. 

ALICE

He needs a transfusion? Why does he need a

transfusion?

DINO

Terry lost a little blood. Dr. Nakamura

brought some with him. We keep everybody’s blood type

on file. A little more blood will make Terry feel stronger.

And he’s gonna need a little surgery Alice.

To repair the muscle. 

Don't worry. 

ALICE

Don't worry?

TERRY

I can walk. Where's Babbitt?

DINO

He's coming later. I told you.

DINIO

You were right about him.

  
TERRY

Mac was right about him.

  
_Mac walks up_

.  
MAC

Usually a pretty good judge of people.

  
JENNA

Let's get on. We need to get going.

  
_Tom comes back down the steps._

  
TOM

The kids want to call their folks.

  
DINO

I want them to wait til we are in the air.

  
TOM

Okay. You need help getting Terry on board.

  
TERRY

I can walk on.

  
DINO

Okay.

_  
Paul looks out the window, waves. He has the engines idling._

  
PARAMEDIC

Tell you what Mr. Thorne. We'll help you down off the gurney. And we'll get over to the bottom of the steps and we'll just stand by in case you need a hand.

  
TERRY

Okay.

  
_Terry struggles to sit up. Manages it. Winces. The paramedics help Terry off the gurney. They have bandaged Terry’s chest with a fresh gauze dressing and taped it in place. His shirt is off and the tape is wound around and around him. Covering his chest and back. They have Terry’s arm in a sling. Terry leans on the paramedic on his right side. They walk slowly to the bottom of the steps. The doctor and Alice follow him. Terry stumbles. The paramedic on his right gets an arm around him. Supports him._

  
TERRY

I'm a little weaker than I thought.

  
TERRY

Alice, go up and wait at the top of the steps for me.

  
_Alice goes up the stairs waits. She is still silently crying._

  
_Terry slowly, lifting one foot after the other, holding on to the right hand rail pulling himself up ,pausing with each step, makes his way up. The bandage on his chest turns red again. Alice continues crying but doesn't say anything._

TERRY

I'm okay, Alice. Alice, listen to me, I'm okay.

  
_Terry makes it to the top of the steps. Alice gets on his right side. They go in the plane door. Terry is followed up the stairs by Dr. Nakamura, Jenna, Mac, Tom and Dino. Jenna pulls the door closed and the plane begins taxiing down the runway._


	73. SCENE 73  INT. HOSPITAL ROOM  - DAY  EARLY AFTERNOON

**SCENE 73**

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM VIEW OUT TO THE BAY BRIDGE - DAY

_Terry is sitting up in a hospital bed. Hospital gown. Tape showing at the shoulder. Left arm in a sling. Alice and Nick are in the room. Private room. Alice is sitting next to the bed. Nick is standing, leaning against the window._

  
  


TERRY

  
Tomorrow.

ALICE

They're going to let you leave with a drain in your chest?

TERRY

They said I could. I have to come back to have it removed.

But they said I can leave the hospital tomorrow.

NICK

You should take him to our place mom. You’d be

comfortable there Terry. My mom's a good cook. Can you

go up and down stairs? We have a nice guest room

upstairs. I could put a TV in it.

TERRY

I can go up and down stairs. Don’t need a TV.

Would like to try your mom's cooking.

NICK

You should take care of him mom. Drive him back and forth

for his appointments. Terry you probably have to stay here

in California to be near your doctors anyway.

He should stay here til

he is better Mom. Til he can drive at least. I mean he did this for

you. Mom. Well for us. The families.

ALICE

Nick is right, Terry. Stay with me until you are better.

TERRY

Stay with you huh? In your guest room. 

NICK

I’m going back down to school tonight. Uh, Terry, is Jenna

with someone? A boyfriend. Or a girlfriend? 

TERRY

Not that I know of. 

NICK

Jenna. I mean I know I just met her. Only talked to

her for a little while, but uh I’d like to get to know her

better. She’s done a lot of real

interesting things. Talked to her about Denali. 

Maybe I can get her to go climbing with me. I

think she would like it. 

TERRY

Yeah, Jenna. Lot of guys like her. Are attracted.

She skis, scuba dives, backpacks. Parachutes. She’s a

licensed pilot now. Was an army ranger, the a chief stew on a yacht. Likes guys who do outdoor things. But

she’s never had anybody special that I know of. 

Maybe she and Dino had a thing right before we hired her.

ALICE

Dino and Jenna?

TERRY

I know Dino wasn’t involved with her after we hired her.

Talked about it. Something about her.

We were both attracted to her.

If they were involved it was over quick. And they were

discrete.

ALICE

How old is she? What about Angela?

NICK

Mom. Angela is with Pietro now. 

TERRY

Give Jenna a call sometime. I'll give you her number.   
_  
Terry glances at Alice._

TERRY

I mean if it’s okay with your mom.

NICK

I don’t have to ask my mom. 

Uh, I told Noah I'd come by before

I left to go back to school. Let him know how you are doing,

He wants to come see you, Terry.  
  


ALICE

Tell Noah Terry will be at our house soon.

He can visit him there. 

NICK

I better go now. Thanks Mom. Thanks Mr. Thorne. I'm so sorry you got hurt.

Bye Mom. Bye Mr.Thorne.

_Nick kisses Alice on the cheek. He leaves._

TERRY

Get in bed with me.  
  
  


ALICE

No. Someone will come in.

  
TERRY

Come back tonight. Sleep with me.

  
ALICE

No. Well, maybe tonight. For a little while. 


	74. SCENE 74 INT. HOSPITAL ROOM -NIGHT

**SCENE**

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM -NIGHT

_Later that night. Terry’s room is nearly dark. The monitors beep softly. Alice is lying in bed with Terry - in his hospital bed. She is on his right side. He has his right arm around her. A nurse walks in._

  
NURSE

I’m going to pretend I didn’t see you, but be careful of the IV and the leads to those monitors. And you, you can’t stay in his bed all night. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. You better be gone. And no sex - that’s in concrete mister. You tear those stitches, you open that wound, you are back on the surgery table and it’s worse if they have to sew you up again. The edges can only take so much before they are mush. The pain meds can give you a mild euphoria, make you think you can do things you can’t.

  
TERRY

We’ll behave. Promise. Her presence is therapeutic.

  
NURSE

I’m sure it is.

_The nurse leaves._

ALICE

Terry how did this happen? How did you get hurt?

  
TERRY

Was slow. We weren’t as sharp as we should be when we boarded the attack boat. Should have cleared it more aggressively. We had four guys under control. There were six on the boat. We were complacent.

  
ALICE

Could it happen again?

  
TERRY

Alice, just lie here with me. I don’t want to talk. I just want to smell your hair, feel you next to me. When I am with you, I still sometimes think I’m dreaming. Just lie here with me. I promise we’ll talk about anything you want to talk about soon.

  
Alice slides up kisses him gently.

  
ALICE

I wouldn’t have put us in a hospital bed in a dream.

  
TERRY

Been in hospital few times along the way, even dreamed of you sometimes in hospital.

ALICE 

Maybe you are dreaming right now.

_Terry reaches up, pinches her on her cheek._

_ALICE_

OUCH. Stop it. Okay. You aren’t dreaming.

TERRY

Sure I’m not dreaming? You could just be saying I’m not dreaming in my dream.

  
ALICE

What's the point of pinching me then? If it isn't to prove you are not dreaming?

TERRY

Kind of like pinching you. 

ALICE

If you pinch me again, I'll leave.

TERRY

No more pinching.


	75. SCENE 74   INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN - DAY

**SCENE 74**

INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN - DAY

_Alice and Terry are sitting in Alice's kitchen. Sun shinning through the windows. Morning. Both have coffee._

  
ALICE

Next week is Thanksgiving. Nick will be home. Last year it

was just Nick and I.

We went to the Ritz Carlton in Half Moon Bay.

Very elegant. But no left-overs which we both missed.

I mean the point of it is partly leftovers.

And it felt lonely. What did you do?

  
TERRY

 ~~G~~ ~~~~Henry had a flight into Miami the day before.

He got a flight up to

St. Augustine.

 ~~~~So we went sailing for the day. Beautiful day ~~~~

  
ALICE

Do you want to host a dinner? The two of us.

Are you up to it? 

  
TERRY:

I feel good. I don’t know that I could be much

help cooking or getting ready.

  
ALICE

But you are good at setting a table.

  
TERRY

I am indeed. And I can't open wine,

but I can pour. I can greet people, welcome them,

be very hosterly.

  
ALICE:

Hosterly?

  
TERRY

Be a good host. Hosterly.

  
ALICE

Don't think that is a real word.

  
TERRY

Australian word.

  
ALICE:

No it’s not.

  
TERRY

You don't know all the Australian words.

You know Australians

and the English don't have Thanksgiving.

It's not a real holiday for me.

More of a cultural curiosity. Who would you invite?

  
ALICE:

What about Dino? What does he do?

  
TERRY

He goes to his sister's in Miami sometimes. ~~~~

  
ALICE

We could invite Dino and Mac.

What about Henry? Would he come? Does he have a girlfriend?

  
TERRY

Don't think so. Sees different girls as far as I know. He

brings a girl to sail once in awhile.

Never the same one twice.

  
ALICE

If Dino and Mac are going to fly in, we should probably

invite Jenna and Paul.

  
TERRY

Well that would please Nick I imagine.

  
ALICE

Dino, Mac, Henry, Paul, Jenna, Nick? Us. How many is that?

  
TERRY

That's eight. If Henry brought someone, it would be nine.

If Paul and Henry each brought someone ten.

  
ALICE

I can seat ten at the table. 

  
TERRY

We could take it slow after. The clean-up. Nick would help

us clean up.

I would like to do it. 

  
TERRY

Always wanted a home with you.   
  
  


ALICE

What if I didn't cook but ordered from one of the

gourmet markets.

The turkey, pies, dressing. Potatoes, gravy.

It is all prepared; you just have to warm it.

We would set the table and then clean up.

I wouldn't have to spend the next 4 days cooking.

  
TERRY

Fine with me. No traditions that would be

jeopardized by your doing it up that way.

And as you know I'm good at setting table.

  
ALICE

Maybe it is too much. We could go out. ~~~~ ~~~~

  
TERRY:

We could go out somewhere. But then no leftovers right?

And that really is the point.

  
ALICE:

It really is.

  
TERRY:

Shall I call Dino?

  
ALICE:

Run it by him.

  
_Terry punches in Dino's code._

  
TERRY:

It's me, mate. You're on speaker.

  
DINO

You two better not be in the bedroom.

Not with your chest surgery.

  
TERRY:

Our bedroom activity is none of your business Dino.

But we are in the kitchen.

  
DINO

Alright then. Not stabbed or shot or anything are we?

  
TERRY

Healing nicely thanks.

Alice and I are talking about this strange American holiday

which occurs next week.

And we wondered what your plans are.  
  
  


DINO:

Are you two trying to wangle an invitation

or is this a prelude to your offering one?

  
ALICE:

Offering one.

  
DINO:

Me or me and Mac.

  
ALICE:

Of course you and Mac if she hasn't dumped you yet.

  
DINO:

Loves me more everyday.

Of course I'm docile and accommodating with her.

Only way to keep her happy.

  
TERRY:

Alice thought it might be nice to have a little dinner here.

You and Mac. Nick, Henry. If you bring the plane,

we'd welcome Jenna and Paul too

if they've nothing better to do.

Your boys available?

  
DINO

My boys? One still in India. Vegen now.

The other going to his mom's. Your place could work.

Pretty late for getting a hotel.

Let me see what Gemma can do. Work her magic. 

ALICE:

Nick will be home. If Henry comes that's two here.

We still have one more bedroom.

It would be a pretty full house.

And the service here would be nothing like the Fairmont,

but you are welcome here.

Wouldn't have any place for Paul and Jenna.

  
DINO:

Jenna could share Nick's room from what I hear.

  
ALICE:

I suppose we could put Paul on the couch in the

Family Room.

  
TERRY:

Might be a little more domesticity than I am ready for.

  
DINO:

I thought this is just what you were hankering

after in your years' long pursuit of Alice.

  
TERRY

Wasn't pursuing her, mate. Was waiting for her.

  
DINO

Same difference.

  
TERRY

Not the same at all.

  
DINO

Is this a real offer?

  
ALICE

It's a real invitation.

  
Dino:

I'll call you back.

  
_Dino hangs up._


	76. SCENE 75    INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN  – DAY THANKSGIVING

**SCENE 75**

**INT. ALICE'S KITCHEN– DAY THANKSGIVING**

_Terry dressed in his dark blue blazer, gray pants, tie. The clothes he wore to the first meeting with the Wyatts. Left arm still in a sling. He walks into the kitchen. Alice is there, wearing a white apron over the blue gray dress she wore to dinner at El Encanto. Face glistening with perspiration. She has on only one earring. She's barefoot. Terry walks over to her kisses her._

  
TERRY

You look like you have been working out. And you only have on one earring.

  
ALICE

Everybody's a critic.

  
TERRY

What can I do to help?

  
ALICE

Find my earring and...

  
The doorbell rings.

ALICE

And answer the door and be hosterly.

  
TERRY

Hosterly? What is that?

ALICE

It’s an Australian word.

  
TERRY

No it isn’t.

  
ALICE

I have it on good authority it is. It means to be a charming host.

  
_The doorbell rings again._

  
TERRY

I’ll go.


	77. SCENE 76  INT ALICE'S LIVING ROOM DAY

SCENE 76

INT ALICE'S LIVING ROOM DAY

_Terry goes to the front door.  
Dino and Mac are at the door. Dressed up. Dino in a tan suit, white shirt, with a palm tree tie. Mac in a long sleeve side drape Donna Karan black sheath. Mac looks beautiful. Dino has a cloth bag with four bottles of wine. Mac has a bag with a single bottle of wine. She offers it to Terry._   
  


MAC

Ice wine.

  
TERRY

Alice loves this stuff. Come in. You two look nice. Quite the fashionable couple.

  
DINO

And you, the host with the most. Finally got here, eh Terry.

TERRY

All things to he who waits.

DINO

I thought you were from the Who-Dares-Wins club.

  
TERRY

Qui audet adipiscitur. That too.

  
MAC

Who-Dares-Wins club? What is that? Where do you want the wine?

  
TERRY

22 Regiment Her Majesty’s Special Air Service. The wine over there please.

MAC

Once a soldier always a soldier?

  
DINO

How I got you.

MAC

  
Not exactly. Slow dancing with me to Duke Ellington records is how you got me.

  
DINO

And threatening to beat the shit out of some guy from the State Department.

  
MAC

That too. And the plane.

  
DINO

And my irresistible charm.

  
TERRY

You found a place to stay?

  
MAC

Somehow Gemma got us a great suite at the Ritz-Carlton in Half Moon bay. Got a room for Jenna there too.

  
_The front door opens. Nick and Jenna come in. Jenna has a bouquet of yellow chrysanthemums._

  
NICK

Happy Thanksgiving.

  
JENNA

I’ll take these in to Alice for a vase. Terry, you’re still in a sling.

  
Terry: Nothing wrong with my arm. Sling is just to remind me not to use the arm.

  
NICK

I'll show you where the vases are.

  
_Jenna follows Nick into the kitchen._

  
MAC

Table looks nice.

  
TERRY

My work. Mother was a caterer, used to help her and also worked as a waiter once upon a time. Good preparation for Special Forces.

  
_Alice comes in still in the apron and wearing one earring. She has on her shoes._

  
DINO

I’ll bet Terry is as happy seeing you in that apron as he is seeing you naked lying on his bed. It’s all he ever wanted.

  
TERRY

Both are good.

_Nick and Jenna come back in. Jenna has a vase of mums._

  
NICK

Mom, is this yours?

  
_Nick has Alice’s earring._

NICK

Jenna found it on the kitchen floor.

  
NICK

The table has flowers.

TERRY

My arrangement.

  
MAC

Nicely done.

  
TERRY

Thank you.

  
NICK

Jenna let’s put these on the table in front of the window. If Terry approves. He seems to be in charge of décor today.

  
TERRY

Front window is fine. I was in charge of the table setting. Even measured the distance of the silverware from the edge of the table.

  
Alice:

He did actually.

  
MAC

So what's that measurement?

  
TERRY

Two schools of thought. The one inch school and the two inch school.

  
MAC

And you are which?

  
TERRY

I am the one inch school.

  
_Mac gives Dino a sharp look._

  
DINO

Okay. I'll let it go.

  
NICK

Is Henry coming?

  
TERRY

Flew in yesterday. Stayed with some friends in Berkeley last night. Should be along soon.

  
MAC

Thank you Alice for including my daughter.

  
ALICE

It’s a bit of a drive from Davis. But we are glad to have her.

  
MAC

We offered her a room at the Ritz, or she could even stay with us, we have lots of room in the suite.

But she has friend at Stanford who has a place in Palo Alto. She’ll stay with her tonight.

  
ALICE

She is welcome to stay here, somewhere. I’m a bit confused about who is staying here and who isn't.

  
T _he doorbell rings. Terry opens it. Rachel, Mac’s daughter and Henry are there._

HENRY

Dad, why are you are in a sling.

  
TERRY

It’s just to keep me from using the arm. Come in. You must be Rachel.

  
RACHEL

I am. It sounds like you are lucky to be here. Be alive.

  
TERRY

Wasn’t too bad. Had my own doctor all the way back from Japan. Don’t really remember too much.

Dino said, "Don't die. Alice will kill me if you die."

  
DINO

I knew my life would be in danger if I didn't bring Terry back in one piece.

  
RACHEL

Sounds like people took good care of you.

  
TERRY

Still getting good care.


	78. SCENE 77  INT. DINING ROOM ALICE'S HOUSE – DAY LATE AFTERNOON

**SCENE 77**

INT. DINING ROOM ALICE'S HOUSE – DAY LATE AFTERNOON

_The candles have burned down. Dining table. Terry at head of table Alice at foot. Others gathered around the table._

  
MAC

The well-set table Terry. It still looks beautiful. Even into dessert.

  
TERRY

My father was an architect. One of his favorite Frank Lloyd Wright quotes was, "There is nothing more artistic than a well-set table."

ALICE

And he was right.

  
NICK

An unintended pun Mother?

DINO

So when are you two getting married?

  
NICK

The place is the problem. My mother has taken a firm position.

She said she would not marry Terry on a boat or with a goat or in a plane or on a train.

  
Mac

So, Dr. Seuss where would you marry Terry?

NICK

I suggested meeting me on Kilimanjaro, but she nixed that too.

_Dino’s phone buzzes. Then Terry’s._

  
DINO

I’ll take it. _Dino gets up from the table, goes through the kitchen into the backyard._

  
TERRY

Never good when both phones ring.

  
NICK

I've been to a wedding in chapel at Lake Tahoe.

Been to a nice one in Carmel.

_  
Dino walks back in. Everyone looks at him._

  
DINO

Couple of Austrian Olympic skiers have gone missing.

  
NICK

So. Why would you get a call?

  
DINO

Two reasons. One the parents of one of the skiers said someone called and said they kidnapped the skiers

and they want a million dollars. And they will call back.

And two their Olympic coach knew the boys were insured.

Called the insurer. We don’t have the policy but an agency that uses us does.

So they wanted us to be heads-up. Probably a hoax.

  
DINO

Nothing to do yet but keep the phone charged and the pilot handy.

  
NICK

Where is Paul. Didn't we invite him?

  
ALICE

Of course we invited him. He went out to Travis to see some of his Air Force buddies.

  
TERRY

Shall I give him a call?

  
DINO

Not you. Your arm is in a sling. You can't drive. I'll call him. 

TERRY

Well, I can use a damn telephone

as well as you, Dino. Maybe better.

  
MAC

How did they ever start a company together?

And mange to keep it going.

They squabble.

  
ALICE

They never get involved with

same woman and no one else would put up with

either of them and they would get too lonely

if they each had to do what they do solo.

And when they are actually

working they are good together.

  
DINO

_(laughing )_

_  
_I see someone has been paying attention.

_Dino walks out into the back again. Is only gone a few minutes, comes back in._

DINO

Paul’s on standby.

TERRY

So any other suggestions for a wedding venue. I want to get this over with.

  
ALICE

You call marrying me, our wedding, something you want to get over with?

  
RACHEL

I know a place that you might like. It's in Tiburon. Or

maybe it's Belvedere.

I'm not sure which is which. It's this little place.

Around the corner and down a ways kind of from a place

called Sam's Cafe.

Right on the water. Over the water really. I went a few

weeks ago with a girl from Marin.

She's in my class at Davis. 

We had lunch at Sam's. Walked around.

Here. Let me find it on my phone.

It's called The China House.

It was a salon from a ship. 

  
_She looks through her phone._

  
RACHEL

It's not in here. I can't find it. There is no site.

  
NICK

I know it. I went to a wedding there. A year ago.

It's not the China House. It's the China Cabin.

Try the China Cabin.

  
RACHEL

Yeah here it is. Look Alice. It is so pretty. Small, elegant. 1860.

Completely restored. We walked through it

and they were beginning to set up for a wedding.

NICK

It's small Mom. Only 35-40 people were there, to the one I went to, and it was

a full room. 25 people would be more comfortable.

_Rachel_ _hands Alice her phone._

  
ALICE

It's lovely. It's perfect.

_  
She hands the phone to Terry._

  
TERRY

Looks fine to me. 

  
NICK

It is right on the Bay. Sail boats everywhere. Smells like the ocean. Gulls. There’s a boat club just beyond it.

You can hear the creak of the masts.

The water slapping against sea wall.

Your kind of place Terry.

_Terry hands the phone back to Rachel._

JENNA

Your wedding I'll plan it if you want. I'm good at that sort of thing.

I almost got to do a wedding when I was chief stew. Got half-way through the planning and they broke-up.

I've always wanted to do one. I knew I'd be good at it. ~~~~~~~~

After I was a Stew, I thought maybe I’d be a wedding planner

I'll like to plan your wedding, I’ll do it for a good price.

  
DINO

You were thinking about being a wedding planner but you were applying

to St. Augustine PD for SWAT Jenna? 

_Jenna shrugs._

TERRY

How much?

  
JENNA

For you two, $1.00.

  
ALICE

$1.00?

JENNA

I don't think I'll ever get married, so don't think I'll ever have my own wedding.

But I would like to do a wedding. Please let me do yours and Terry's.

  
NICK

You'll get married Jenna. Of course you will. I'll marry you.

  
JENNA

You're too young to get married, Nick. But I appreciate the offer.

  
_Dino's phone again. He takes it outside. Only gone a few minutes. Comes back in._

DINO

Just a joke. Skiers not kidnapped. No ransom demand. Drinking, thought it would be funny.

Called back confessed. Hope they don't really get kidnapped. Skiers who cried wolf.

HENRY

Jenna, you'll get married. You will. Men, a lot of men, are attracted to you.

Something about you. But I'll pay your wedding planner fee.

The dollar. Just to get my dad married off.

  
TERRY

Just to get your dad married off?

  
HENRY

Dad I worry about you. What if this happened, this stabbing, and you didn't have Alice.

Who would have taken care of you? Dino? No. It would have been me.

And I have a job. An important job. You won’t find anybody better. I can’t see you with some cheerleader. No offense Dino.

DINO

None taken.

HENRY

I told Mom about Alice. She said you’d be lucky to get her.

  
NICK

I feel the same way, Henry. Well sort of. I don't have an important job. I wait tables.

But I plan to go climbing. My dad would know that your dad would take good care of my mom. 

They can take care of each other and we won't have to worry about them 

  
TERRY

So both of you want us to marry for your own selfish reasons.

HENRY  
  


Pretty much.

ALICE

We probably should wait a year. Get to know each other again. 

TERRY

No. Don’t want to wait a year. Waited too long already. Not necessary.

ALICE

Okay.

TERRY

Okay?  
  


ALICE

Yes. Okay. Jenna can plan it. At the China Cabin.

JENNA

  
I want to be paid in advance.

  
_Henry takes out his wallet. Gets out a dollar. Hands it to Jenna._

  
HENRY

I'm going to need a receipt.

**_The End_ **

**_Roll Credits_ **

**_Play_ **

**_Van Morrison I'll Be Your Man_ **


	79. deleted material

cHAPTER 6 DELETED MATERIAL

~~We'll try to figure out who among the players including State is their best bet. We'll organize them. We might know someone that's involved. They are not all morons. From time to time you come across an okay guy, even a good guy. We'll look for that guy. If there's no good guy, we'll try to get a good guy involved. And we'll do some research. And tomorrow we'll make-up with Babbitt. We'll fly to California. We'll do what we can. We'll charge you expenses.~~

  
~~DINO:~~

~~Sure. Okay. Why not?~~

~~TERRY~~

~~We'll meet with the 4 families. Or is it 6 families?~~   
  


~~ALICE:~~

~~I met with all six. The two kids that were released are still in China but they are should be home soon. The families are sticking together for now.~~

~~We'll try to figure out who among the players including State is their best bet. We'll organize them. We might know someone that's involved. They are not all morons. From time to time you come across an okay guy, even a good guy. We'll look for that guy. If there's no good guy, we'll try to get a good guy involved. And we'll do some research. And tomorrow we'll make-up with Babbitt. We'll fly to California. We'll do what we can. We'll charge you expenses.~~

  
~~DINO:~~

~~Sure. Okay. Why not?~~

~~TERRY~~

~~We'll meet with the 4 families. Or is it 6 families?~~   
  


~~ALICE:~~

~~I met with all six. The two kids that were released are still in China but they are should be home soon. The families are sticking together for now.~~

  
~~_Terry and Dino lift their glasses again._ ~~

~~DINO AND TERRY~~

~~Good outcomes.~~

~~_They all drink again._ ~~

_CAPTER 12/SCENE 12_

~~All the kids are from~~

~~Sunnyvale, California where~~

~~Alice lives. Kids grew up together.~~

~~The parents asked Alice to come~~

~~down here and talk to us~~

~~to see if we could help.~~

~~If we would help.~~

~~They didn't know if they should stay there as~~

~~support for their friends or come back to the States.~~

~~The parents pushed hard for them~~

~~to come back home and the kids finally agreed.~~

~~State Department is involved,~~

~~FBI some kind of hostage rescue team~~

~~and maybe some others - alphabet agencies.~~

~~Even some private agencies that get people~~

~~out of North Korea. The families~~

~~hear different things from different people.~~

CHAPTER 13 DELETED 

~~Terry:~~

~~What now Alice, lunch?~~  
 ~~Alice: I think I would like breakfast or wait what time is it?~~  
 ~~Terry: It's 12:00 noon.~~  
 ~~Alice: I guess it is lunchtime so I want lunch and a nap. My time is all screwed-up. I've been up since 3:00 AM California time.~~  
 ~~Terry: We need some time to plan this California thing. We got anything we need to take care of before we go?~~  
 ~~Terry gets the phone, dials, pushes speaker.~~  
 ~~Terry: Gemma, we got anything going? Anything that we can't put on hold. Dino and I need to go to California for a few days.~~  
 ~~Gemma: I think everything is under control. But there’s Chechnya. Our guy is still in Georgia. I think you have to do something about that, right.~~  
 ~~Terry: Yeah. Dino and I will get to that soon.~~  
 ~~Gemma: Do you want to fly commercial to California?~~  
 ~~Dino: No we'll take the plane. Unless Terry would like to sail us there.~~  
 ~~Terry: Not this time, mate, no.~~  
 ~~Gemma laughs. Hangs up~~.  
 ~~Terry: Alice and I are going to lunch and then out to the beach house. You want to join us for lunch or meet us at the beach house later?~~  
 ~~Dino: Nah. Want to keep the rest of the day free. Want to be available. Want to call Mac. A couple is two hours right? How about I come out in the morning and we'll plan California.~~  
 ~~Dino: She'll go won't she?~~  
 ~~Terry: You think she is having you on, mate?~~  
 ~~Dino: Man I hope not.~~  
 ~~Terry: No, I think she likes you.~~  
 ~~Alice: She likes you Dino.~~  
 ~~Dino: I hope so.~~  
 ~~Terry: Let's go~~

~~2.~~

~~All the kids were accepted to~~

~~colleges all over the U.S.~~

~~They all decided to stay in California.~~

~~Angela was accepted at Cambridge and Trinity in Dublin.~~

~~Angela had a number scholarships~~

~~she could only use in the US.~~

~~She chose Berkeley.~~

~~We are doing it because Alice asked us to~~

~~and because Alice offered to pay us to talk to them.~~

~~We are going to see if we can figure out who the players are on the U.S. side.~~

~~Terry: Okay Mac, you want to bill us, or would you like a check for today.  
Mac: I'll bill you. Briggs trusts you I guess I can too.~~

** ~~*88888***~~ **

~~They didn't know if they should stay there as~~

~~support for their friends or come back to the States.~~

~~The parents pushed hard for them~~

~~to come back home and the kids finally agreed.~~

**chapter 15**

ALICE

~~Do you love me?~~

  
~~TERRY~~

~~Maybe never didn't love you.~~

  
~~ALICE:~~

~~What does that mean?~~

  
~~TERRY~~

~~Always loved you.~~ Slide down. ~~I'll show you what it means.~~

** Chapter 16 **

** ~~She's beautiful. She's smart. She's elegant. She's accomplished.~~ **

  
TERRY

~~This Mac date is turning into a military operation.~~

~~  
Dino:~~

~~What did he say?~~

~~  
ALICE.~~

~~Ignore him~~.

  
TERRY

~~This Mac date is turning into a military operation.~~

~~  
Dino:~~

~~What did he say?~~

~~  
ALICE.~~

~~Ignore him~~.

~~Been waiting to ask you for years.~~

~~Gotta stake my claim before Mac gets interested in you.~~

  
~~TERRY~~

~~She's not my type.~~

  
~~ALICE.~~

~~No? What is your type?~~

  
~~TERRY~~

~~You. You're my type.~~

chapter 17

~~Her eyes. I look into her eyes.~~

~~Alice: Could have been our son.  
Terry: Did you think that?  
Alice: Sometimes.~~

~~After my miscarriage in Africa,~~

chapter 20

  
~~Alice: You sail Terry maybe you could fly there and get another boat. Maybe you could pretend to be in the market for a boat, take a sailboat to try it out and sail over to Butumi and pick up the other two and your guy.  
Terry: Good idea basically. Few problems. Never sailed in the Black Sea. Sailboat not good in this kind of situation. It's over 500 nautical miles from Butumi, Georgia to Sile, Turkey.  
Dino: She's right Terry we could buy a boat. Or pretend to buy a boat.  
Dino pulls out his phone looks up Yachts-for-Sale in Istanbul.  
Dino: Man look at this 100 foot. Delux. Sleeps 15. You could buy this and sail it back here. Take it around the world.  
Dino: Look at this Alice. You'd like this wouldn't you?  
Terry. One we don't have that much time and I can't sail a 100 foot boat by myself. I'd need a crew. And I'm taking the Wonderland around the world. I've been getting her ready for two years. I've just been waiting for Alice.  
Alice: How’d you know I’d come?  
~~

~~_ALICE_ ~~

~~The night after Peter died, I dreamed about you, Terry. I almost got on a plane to come here. I looked-up flights. I sat looking at flight schedules on my computer with my credit card out. I picked a flight. I reserved a seat. Then I didn't complete the purchase.~~

~~TERRY~~

~~Why didn't you?~~   
  


~~_Alice shrugs._ ~~


End file.
